The Death of Jasper Hale
by katandjasper
Summary: Jasper Hale is considered the black sheep of the family. He's unloved, and is often called a scarred freak, a monster. The Cullens only want him there for protection. Wanting nothing more that to be loved and accepted he runs into something that shakes him up. He keeps it a secret, terrified that it might be taken away. The only problem- Jasper Hale must die!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N A huge thanks goes to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work. Hope you enjoy, but if you are sensitive you may need some tissue.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was running. I needed to get away, even if its only for a few hours. Even if I slip and kill another human I just need to get away from the family. Ha! That's a laugh. They may be family to each other, but family doesn't treat other family members with disgust, at least that's what I remembered from my own family before I was turned.

All I wanted to do was to take my niece Nessie and teach her how to ride a horse, but the mind fucker said no. Of course he is her father and he has the right to raise her however he deems best, but he's a controlling bastard and the rest of the family goes along with whatever he says.

Alice is another one that controls the family. She tells them that she had a vision of something happening and I'm told to do whatever is needed to keep the visions from coming to pass. According to Alice and Edward I'm just a fucking monster. The worst part though is that even when Bella, who is married to Edward, doesn't agree she just goes along believing that they know best.

I just found out, by accident though, what Edward and Alice really think of me. They want me to stay with the family because I'm the only one that can protect them, but I have to be watched every single fucking moment to make sure that I don't attack Nessie. I would never hurt her, I love her and I hope she loves me.

I just for fucking once would like to feel like someone else actually cares about me. What I don't understand is that Alice keeps telling me and the family that we are mates. We aren't. She has tried to seduce me many times. I just don't want her, especially after her reaction the one time I decided to just give in and fuck her.

I was feeling lonely and horny at the time. We got as far as foreplay to the point where I had all of her clothes off and had given her not just one, but two orgasms. I took my shirt off and she yelled for me to put it back on. My scars were too ugly she had said.

I did as she asked and then got my pants down to my ankles before she told me to just pull them back up and leave it open enough to stick my cock into her. I really lost all interest then and just walked out. She saw me as too ugly to even be undressed and I knew at the time she just wanted me because I was able to protect her, as well as give her mind blowing orgasms.

I have to admit that I have slipped up many times. Still family helps family, but apparently I'm only allowed to stay because if anything were to happen, I could protect the family like I have in the past. But I'm told what to wear, when to hunt, what to do, where I can or can't go and even when to leave because Nessie is coming to the house. All done by Alice and Edward of course.

Why do I stay? Because even though I'm treated as a monster they are the only ones who I have come to love, with the exception of Edward and Alice. Emmett and I get along great and I love being around his emotions. Same goes for Rose, Bella and Nessie, when I'm allowed to be around her that is.

There were two other reasons that I didn't just fucking leave. The family loves each other and of course I can feel it. It's the only time I feel love. It's not directed at me of course, but at least I can pretend.

The other reason is that Alice says if I leave the family then I'll go back to the monster I was before I met her. That thought scares the shit out of me. While they still believe me to be a monster, at least I'm better than what I was when I was with Maria.

But when I do something that they don't like, or I want to do something like teach Nessie how to ride a horse, then I'm reminded of how much of a monster I am. I'm a scarred freak that only dreams of blood and killing. I'm incapable of love according to them.

Carlisle and Esme, they go along with whatever Alice or Edward says. They both feel something towards me, its almost love, but because of Alice and Edward they also fear me. They fear that one day I might really do something to endanger their family. I actually already did that once. I tried to attack Bella when she was still human.

If I could just get them alone without the influence of Edward or Alice then I know they could get to really know me and realize that I just want the same thing they do, to be loved. Not for what I can do, but for who I am. Not the monster, but the man that just happens to be a dangerous vampire.

There are times that I have to leave because the emotions become overwhelming. Especially the lust between the mates. That and the fact that it hurts that I'm not good enough to be trusted or loved. I understand that they don't trust me, so why should they love me? It still hurts.

Is it so wrong of me to want to be loved? To feel wanted and needed other than for protection. So at times like now, I leave. I'm usually only gone for a few hours and a few times I have stayed away for a couple of days.

I could just go and stay with Peter and Char, but the lust that I feel from them drives me fucking crazy and of course I have no way other than my own hand to satisfy my own needs. I could just leave like I do now, but the difference is that their lust is almost constant.

Maybe if I had someone who believed in me then maybe I could be stronger. Maybe...

**Peter's POV**

Char and I had just finished up another round of love makin' when my knower went off. Sometimes I hate when it just suddenly hits me. Especially when I want to be doin' something else and I have to follow whatever its tellin' me to do. I didn't understand everything, but I knew for a fact that Jasper needed to go to the nice little cabin that I had built for Char a few years back.

It has all of the normal human things like a kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms, fully furnished. Char said that she wanted it to look like humans lived there. So I built it according to her wishes. Jasper came down and helped us with it. It's in Oregon and we would go and stay there whenever we felt like Jasper needed us.

We just don't get along with the Cullens. They don't like us and they believe us to be savages. I don't really give a fuck what they think about us, but every fuckin' time I see Jasper I can see that their bullshit has brought him down even more.

So every so often we go to the cabin and Jasper meets us there. We spend a few hours to a few days catchin' up. Usually though after Jasper's been gone a few hours his fuckin' phone starts goin' off with calls and texts from Alice demanding that he goes back home immediately or he's gonna slip and eat a human.

Right now though, my knower is tellin' me that he needs to go to the cabin. Don't know why, but I do know that if he doesn't go now his path will lead him into a darkness he will never come out of. I just know he needs to go there.

There's another thing. I hate this so called gift because sometimes it's cryptic, even to me. He needs to go to the cabin which is powered by its own generator as well as that solar powered shit so it can be suitable for even humans. It has all the necessities, hot and cold running water as well as electricity. All I know is that he needs to stay there for a few days.

Then he needed to go into the town of Portland and do some shopping. That's all I know. The only thing I do know for sure is that his welfare depends on him doing this. Something is gonna happen that will change him and his outlook on life. The really confusing thing is that if he goes back to the Cullens before he goes to the cabin and then shopping, his life becomes darker than it already is.

I explain to my beautiful mate that I need to call our brother and tell him what I know. When I told her that if he did as I told him that his life would change for the better, her face lit up like the fourth of July fireworks. For once we wanted to see Jasper happy and we both knew that could never happen as long as he continued to follow the Cullens around.

Once I had finished her only words were, "Well, what in the hell are ya waitin' for? Call him and tell him to do it. Are we gonna be joinin' him or what?"

I told her not yet, it wasn't time, but I did feel that we would be joinin' him later, maybe in a few weeks or months. I wasn't real sure about that. I just knew that he would need to be alone in this endeavor, at least in the beginnin'.

I called him and he picked up after a couple of rings. I could tell right away that he was worse than the last time I had talked to him. There was such a pronounced sadness in his voice, "Hey Peter, long time since the last time we spoke. What's up?"

Yep, he was much worse. He usually answered his phone by callin' me "fucker" and cussin'. I wanted to ask him what happened this time, but I was afraid of what I would hear. I was sure that it had to do with either Edward or Alice and then Char would have her hands full tryin' to keep me from killin' the fuckers.

I just decided that for now it would be best to tell him what I knew and to make sure he did as I told him, "Well Major, my knower has been goin' off like crazy. I don't know what happened this time, but I do know that you sound sadder than I have ever heard you, but that's not why I'm callin' ya. You need to go to the cabin in Oregon, get it set up and plan on stayin' a couple of days. Then ya need to go to Portland to do some shoppin'. Now, when I say shoppin' I mean ya need to go and buy some human food. I don't know why, just that if ya don't do it, your life will become darker. Ya need to take the truck that we keep there when ya go. That's all I know for now. I'm just gonna remind ya that my gift has never failed yet. So, ya gonna do it?"

"Actually, it sounds like a perfect plan, at least the stayin' a couple of days. I really need to have some peace right now. Why is it that I'm good enough to have around for protection, but not good enough to be loved? Never mind, don't fuckin' answer that. I already know that I'm a monster who doesn't deserve love." he replied.

"Don't you fuckin' dare start that shit again Jasper Whitlock, or I'll come up there and kick your ass! You are loved and trusted, at least by us." Char yelled at him knowin' he'd hear her.

"You forget Char its Hale, Jasper Hale, now what exactly is it that I'm supposed to do?" he asked.

"Just what I already told ya. Go get the cabin set up and then take the truck and go human food shoppin'. You'll know after that what to do next." I explained.

"And what in the fuck am I supposed to do with the fuckin' food?"

"Like I said you'll know by the time you leave the store. If ya don't then just take it to some of the homeless people. I don't know. I'm just tellin' ya what I do know."

We talked for a few more minutes with me tellin' him that when the time was right we would be joinin' him at the cabin. He asked me to come on now, he wanted us spend some time with him, but my knower told me he needed to do whatever it was alone, at least for now.

He promised to do as I had asked him to do and then we hung up. Now it was up to him. I just hope that I hadn't steered him wrong.

**Jasper's POV**

I ran to the cabin that was located in the mountains close to Portland, but not close enough for humans to come up to it. It had a brick wall around the property and it was impossible for humans to get to it. The wall was eighteen feet high. Peter said that he wanted to make sure humans didn't come around.

The garage that held the truck was on the outside of the wall for the simple fact that there were no roads, no trails, no access to even get to the wall. It would be easier to keep the nosy humans away. The garage was actually at a house that was set up also by Peter and it is rented out to humans.

They know that the truck is kept there and that every once in a while someone comes to take it out. But we don't bother them and the garage that it's kept at is down the hill from the actual house. They have low rent, a house fully furnished and bills paid to keep them happy enough to not be nosy about the truck, or us. They are led to believe that we work with the forest rangers and only have need of the truck on occasion. They don't even know most of the time when we do take it out.

We do have a way to take it to the cabin, but we usually just park it where the tree line starts and run the rest of the way. We just have to drive through some heavy trees for about half a mile and then it comes out onto a road that goes to the gate of the wall.

After getting to the cabin and getting everything turned on, I head out and pick up the truck. I was just getting into Portland when I realized that I had no clue if I was supposed to go to a particular store or if any store would do. My phone went off and I looked at it. It was Peter with a message, "Stop at the grocery store at the end of Beltane. Just get some food, doesn't really matter how much. You just need to be there and shop for real. Oh, your life is about to have a head on collision with destiny."

I followed the instructions he had sent me and found the store he had told me to go to. For some fucked up reason I was feelin' excitement, maybe even a slight bit of hope. This was confusing me even more. How in the fuck could going to the store to buy human food make me excited? At this point I didn't really care, I was finally feelin' something besides depression.

As soon as I had parked the truck and was headin' inside my phone went off again. It was ringing and I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Alice. No, I was feelin' good for the first time in a very long time and I wasn't going to let the twit ruin it for me, not this time.

Then she sent me a text, "Jasper, please get away from the store, you're going to end up killing several humans if you don't."

I decided to just ignore her. I went in and shopped for about twenty minutes at human speed. I went to the check out line and was starting to become concerned. So far I hadn't seen anything that should have told me why I was in a fuckin' human food store buyin' fuckin' human food.

Even though the whole time I had been in here I kept havin' ladies seein' me and sendin' lust my way. I had no desire to be with a human so it was more annoying that anything else. The cashier was the worst though, flirtin' and even goin' so far as to givin' me her number.

Just as I was puttin' my wallet away and about to take my bags, I heard it. . .

**A/N Please let me know if you want this story to continue. If I don't get enough readers interested then I will drop this story. So, its up to you if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. A lot of you wanted to read another chapter so here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or and of the characters. **

**Jasper's POV**

Judging by the sound I'm beginning to think that maybe I should have heeded Alice's warning. I heard arguing. It was a male voice telling someone to let them carry their things. The female was clearly upset and was trying to get the male to leave her alone.

Now normally I stay out of the affairs of humans, but there was somethin' about this guy that screamed "rape". Of course the humans around me couldn't hear what was going on as it was outside. I decided to go and check it out.

I quickly went outside and looked around to see if I could see what exactly was going on. If it was an argument between two lovers, or even a husband and wife I would stay out of it, but it didn't sound like it. The feeling of fear was telling me that something wasn't right.

I did take a minute to go and put my bags in the truck. While watching a big guy trying to get a tiny little gal to go to his car. When I say tiny I meant Tiny. She couldn't have been over four foot ten. I couldn't really see her face as her back was to me.

I did see the very large knife that he was holding to her side. Humans wouldn't have seen it as they were across the parking lot. I did hear her tell him that her boyfriend was a mean son of a bitch, and that he would be coming to pick her up and he would hurt him badly if he saw him touching her.

He laughed and I heard him tell her that he didn't believe her. I decided that for once I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and then read about how this tiny girl was found beaten, raped and possibly even dead. Her "boyfriend" was just about to show up. I could always get her to believe that I just got close enough to overhear their conversation. I wanted to, just for once in my life, do something I could be proud of.

I made sure that there weren't any humans that could see me and flitted around so that I could use my vampire speed without actually having to be out in the open. As soon as I was close enough to them that I could yell at her and she would hear, I stepped out between two cars.

I started walking towards them and said, "Now darlin', I know you're mad at me, but trying to make me jealous by talking to some strange guy isn't very nice."

As I said this I walked up to her smiled and winked while putting my arm around her tiny shoulders, "Please tell me this bastard isn't bothering you. I can see that he needs to learn that when a lady says no, she usually means it."

I heard her intake of breath and then smelled it. Blood, the bastard had pushed the knife into her side. It was only the tip because before he could shove it in even more, I had his hand in mine. I pulled his hand and knife away from her while crushing the bones in his hand. Of course she would never know that, but this man needed to be taken out so that he couldn't hurt another female again.

I decided to hunt him down after I got her to safety. I wasn't going to drain him, but I was going to make sure he never hurt anyone else. There was just something about seeing him threaten her that was just fucking pissing me off.

He screamed out when I punched him and then with a promise to hunt him down if he ever hurt another lady I turned the gal around and lead her to my truck. I was going to take her to the hospital. How in the fuck I was going to keep from draining her with her bleeding in my truck I had no clue. I just wanted so badly to help her.

After we got to my truck I helped her in and then went around and got in. She was crying by this time. Shit, what do I do with a crying, bleeding girl. I realized then that she probably thought she had gone from the frying pan and into the fire so to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I saw that he had a knife and I was trying to get you away from him. I overheard what you said about a boyfriend. I just wish I could have stopped him before he stabbed you. I won't hurt you, but you do need to be looked at. I'm taking you to the hospital. I'll drop you off and then you won't ever have to see me again. Is there some one I can call for you? Family, husband, boyfriend?"

"No I have no family, or friends. My real parents were killed when I was little and I was adopted by a really nice family, but they both died a few months ago in a car wreck. I have no one else. Please, I know that I'm bothering you because of the blood, but no hospital. You can just drop me off at the corner up here and I'll walk the rest of the way to my room."

"Its no bother, I promise. The hospital isn't that far away. If you don't want to go there, then at least let me take you home. My mama raised me to be a gentleman and she would have a fit if she knew I let a lady walk home after being attacked." I told her.

"I really don't want you to have to go through all of that trouble. Please, just let me out here." she begged me.

I could feel that she was feeling shame, but couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Then I felt my phone go off and checked to see that I had a text from Peter,"Ask her if she has a place to stay."

It was then that I took a really close look at her. Her clothes, which consisted of jeans and a sweat shirt were well worn. They were dirty and her hair, which was very long and braided, hadn't been washed in a very long time. She had no coat.

She was homeless. But how? While she was dirty, she was beautiful. Her hair was long and blonde. Her eyes kind of reminded me of Bella's eyes when she was human, they were a dark brown. Surely she could have found a job, but I decided to do as Peter had told me and ask her.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable, but do you really have a place to stay? I have a feeling that you are just wanting to get away because you are bleeding. I promise, the blood doesn't bother me. You need to have it cleaned and covered at least. If you want I can drop you off at the hospital, I won't even go inside." I told her suddenly realizing that the blood really didn't bother me.

Then I was hit with a shit load of shame and embarrassment. Obviously I couldn't tell her I knew what she was feeling so I spoke in such a way that most humans would have reacted to her silence, "Please don't be embarrassed. Everyone has problems even though most at least have family or a place to live. Please don't take this the wrong way, but it looks as if you haven't changed clothes in a while. If you want I can put you up in a hotel and you can at least have a warm place to sleep and maybe have a shower."

My phone went off again with a new message from Peter, "Invite her to the cabin. She needs to have her wound taken care of. You need to be the one to do it. She's bleeding a lot more that you think."

She spoke up, "Sorry if I'm keeping you from your girlfriend or wife. You don't have to bother with me any longer. Just drop me off at the next corner."

"I already told you I'm a gentleman and I'm not leaving a pretty girl like you, bleeding on a dirty street corner. I have a cabin about thirty minutes away. I can take you there. You can take a shower and I'll wash your clothes. I'll also clean that wound and bandage it. You can stay there tonight and then tomorrow we'll decide where you can go from there. Oh and one more thing, I don't have a wife or girlfriend." I told her while sending her some calm and trust.

For some fucked up reason I was really wanting her to trust me. She did seem to trust me enough to get in the truck with me. It kind of felt good and I really just wanted to feel more of it. Her feelings were refreshing and much lighter than being around the family. No, I didn't even want to think about them right now.

She really shocked me when she started to cry. Fuck! I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, "Please don't cry. Did I say something to upset you? I didn't mean to. Please, just let me help you. I'm alone and I really would like to get to know you. You seem different than most girls I have met. I promise, I just want to help and I don't want anything in return, except maybe your friendship."

Shit! She started crying even harder then. I decided to just let her cry until she could talk. I did take her hand in mine, forgetting the differences in temperatures. She never flinched or even acted like it was abnormal.

After a couple of minutes she had calmed down, "I'm sorry. Its just that most people see me and want to stay away. A few men want me to do something for money. I'm not used to having someone nice wanting to help me. Yes, I'll come with you, but you don't have to help with my wound. I was able to get a tiny bit of money so I could buy a sandwich from the store, so I promise I won't be a bother, but why did you buy all of that food if you are alone? You must have at least ten bags back there."

I was shaken by her question. Finally I just told her that I wasn't sure of what I felt like eating so I just bought what sounded good. I smiled at her and I actually heard her gasp. It wasn't out of terror, but out of attraction. While there was no lust, there was just the slightest bit of desire and she smiled back.

Now I had another problem. I wanted her to stay and I found myself wanting to take care of her. I would have to figure out a way to try to at least stay in contact with her. She was the first person, human or vampire that didn't try to run from me or control me. Although Bella has never really feared me even when I tried to attack her, she still kept her distance from me, never really trying to get to know me better.

Her tiny hand in mine felt so warm and soft. It was the first contact I have had that was done just because I wanted to feel needed and I wasn't about to let go unless she wanted me to. I noticed though that she never pulled her hand away, even though she did finally speak up and her words hurt deeply.

"Aren't you afraid that I might get your hand or clothes dirty by holding my hand? I know that I'm very dirty and probably stink too. You can let go, I promise I won't run." she whispered.

I made another mistake and growled at her words. She still didn't flinch. Then I told her, "If I thought that, I can promise you I wouldn't be holding your hand. I'm doing it because you seem to need the comfort of a friend and I want to be that for you. I know that we haven't even introduced ourselves so how about I start and give a little background on me. Then you can tell me about you."

She smiled and so I started, "My name is Jasper Hale and I live in Forks, Washington. I'm here to get away for a few days. I live with a family that most people would call strange. I'm single and have been for a very long time now. I have only two friends and that was who I have been getting the texts from. Except now, I have met someone who I'm really hoping to become good friends with. I'm 20 years old, but it feels like I'm older."

I smiled again at her and she just stared for a minute before smiling back. Then she started, "My name is Catherine Watts, I'm nineteen years old, I'll be twenty in August. My parents were murdered brutally when I was eight. They never found their killers and they never will. I was taken to an orphanage where I stayed for only a few months. My parents had no living relatives so I had to stay there until I was adopted. There were several couples that actually took an interest in me but as soon as they found out my disability, they ran. And before you ask, I'll tell you that I am hard of hearing.

I am not deaf, I have three problems that has to do with my ears. I was born with a disability that infects a nerve in my ears. Its actually a tone deafness. The higher the pitch of sound whether its a voice or other sound the better I'm able to hear. The deeper tones, like your voice not so much. But I do read lips.

The other problems is that I had measles when I was a baby and it settled in both ears. It was removed from one ear, but never got around to doing the other ear. Then when I was in the orphanage there was a girl who didn't like me. She slapped me across my left ear and did permanent damage, now I hear ringing in that ear, it won't stop. But I finally got lucky and got adopted.

The couple that took me in were a slightly older couple, but I never wanted for love. They loved me deeply and the feeling was mutual. They weren't completely poor but they couldn't afford new things most of the time because he was a factory worker and didn't make much.

I had just turned nineteen when they were in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver and both were killed instantly. The drunk driver walked away without a scratch. They had still been paying on their house and since they couldn't afford insurance, the bank foreclosed on the house. I was lost and scared and so I lost the only job I could get which was working at the same factory that John worked at. I just couldn't seem to make it to work because the only car we had was repossessed because I couldn't afford to pay on it. So I found myself homeless and without any means of supporting myself.

I started traveling, hitch hiking some and staying long enough to earn enough to get me to the next town to see if I could find permanent work. Unfortunately, no one wants to hire a girl with dirty clothes on, who hasn't showered in months. I was actually trying to get back home and then I was going to look up a doctor that I knew lived somewhere around Port Angles. He was the one who helped me when my real parents were murdered. I was hoping that he might be able to help me get a job.

I had just finished up a dish washing job and earned enough to buy a few sandwiches. I had just bought them when that awful man came up and tried to do whatever he was planning. Thank you by the way for saving me. I can't even imagine what would have happened if you hadn't."

Then she did something that shocked me even more than anything else she had said or done. She slid over to my side and kissed me on the cheek and then putting her empty hand around my waist hugged me. I had no words for her. I was stunned and excited at the same time. Then something she had said made me curious, so I asked her about it.

"Wait, you said that the one that murdered your real parents would never be caught. Mind if I ask why you believe that? Just curious as to why you wouldn't want them caught and did you see them?"

She smiled, "Yes, I did see them. I was actually put through a bunch of stupid tests and that's how I met the doctor. He was really interested in my story. He finally explained that I needed to stop telling them the truth, after he finally admitted that I was telling the truth. He's actually the one I believe found the couple to adopt me. It was vampires that killed them. And before you say anything else, I also know that you are a vampire. And lastly, I know that you won't hurt me, you're an animal drinker!"

Well color me shocked. . .

**A/N Alright, let me know what you think. If you decide not to continue to read please let me know. I'm curious as to how many won't read because its not Bella. Thanks to all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. This story got more reviews than I expected. Thanks guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work. Thanks girl for helping with the story and for being my friend, I love ya girl. I forgot to mention that most of the story will be in Jasper's POV, although there will be some parts in others POV. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

I knew by her emotions that she was telling the truth. She knew enough about my kind to know the difference between human and animal drinkers. That I have to admit scared the fuck out of me. If the Volturi were to ever find out that she knew and wasn't turned or killed, well every single vampire that knew her would also be destroyed.

I wasn't really frightened for myself. I didn't really care, but for some fucked up reason I did care about what happened to her. There were so many questions, but everything could wait. She needed that wound taken care of and she needed a hot bath, clean clothes and a good nights rest in a warm bed.

Peter was right about one thing, she was losing more blood than I thought at the beginning. I could smell it and I was starting to think maybe I should call Carlisle. At least he could help her better than I could, but the thought of her being subjected to the family drama seemed unfair to her.

There was another reason I didn't want to involve any of the family. In the few minutes we have been together, I have felt freer and peaceful for the first time since I was turned. She is like a light in my darkness and I wanted to bask in it for as long as I could. If the family found out, they would take her away from me.

But I had to know, "You mean to tell me you know what I am and you still came with me, even to the point of getting in my truck. And now you're willing to go to my cabin, alone with me? When did you know what I am?"

"The second you put your arm around me. Once you have touched a vampire you never forget what it feels like. Although with you, you don't feel as cold as I remember. I'm not sure I can really explain it, but somehow I know I can trust you." she said with confidence.

"You don't even know me. How can you trust me?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure, except that when I looked into your eyes I see someone who is hurting deeply and just wants to be accepted. Like you said, we all have problems, the only difference between you and I is that my problem can be seen on the outside, yours takes someone who can see your heart. Jasper I don't know what has happened to you, but I know that you're hurting more than you want anyone to know. I also know that we both have more questions than answers now. How about we take a few days to talk. I'll tell you everything you want to know and you can talk to me and tell me what's going on with you, if you want to that is." she said.

"Just so you know, if you turn your back on me or I turn my back on you I won't be able to hear you. Your voice is too deep for me to be able to hear you unless I can read your lips. I hope that doesn't bother you? It bothers most humans because they keep having to repeat what they say."

"Of course it won't bother me. I'm a vampire so I won't forget. But are you sure you want to hang around someone who has a lot of baggage he's carrying around?" I asked her with hope in my heart for the first time that there might just be someone who won't reject me.

"I think we both seem to have baggage. I have a disability that keeps me from making friends easily. You would be surprised at how many people get irritated because I can't hear them. And of course I miss out on the conversations completely when several people are all talking. Besides, I could use a friend, since I don't have any at the moment." she replied.

I squeezed her hand just to let her know that I was her friend. It was then that I made the firm decision that I was going to try to get her to stay at the cabin. I liked that she was comfortable around me and was treating me with respect as well. I wanted to stay with her just to feel the acceptance she was sending out by the bucketfuls.

Of course my phone went off and I checked it to make sure it wasn't Peter, but of course I already knew it wasn't. Sure enough it was Alice. I decided to ignore it for now. I wasn't about to let her ruin this time with Catherine. This was my time to feel needed and accepted just because I'm someone who has feelings. And for the first time in my vampire life, someone actually cared about my feelings.

Oh it wasn't love, not at this point but I have never felt these emotions that she's sending me, directed at me and I was going to enjoy this time. Right now though she had things that she needed and I was going to make sure that she was taken care of.

She would need some clothes. The ones she had on did in fact stink. I wasn't really sure that they would survive being washed, but she deserved to have something nice to wear for once and I would make sure that she did. Even though I have a feeling that it was going to be hard to find the right size for her. With her being so tiny and yet having all the curves that a pretty gal like her should have, well, they don't normally make clothes that small without taking into account her womanly attributes.

It was hard to tell with the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing, but I could see that she was shapely. I really need to stop that train of thought right now. So I decided that I would need to stop and get at least a first-aid kit. I knew there was a drug store in the little town just before coming to the little house were the truck is usually kept so I decided to stop there.

When I pulled in I felt her start to panic, "Darlin' what's wrong? I'm just stopping to get some supplies so I can dress that wound of yours."

I felt her settle down. I did ask her if she wanted to go inside and then I felt her shame at the same time she looked down at her clothes, "I'll just stay in the truck if you don't mind. I don't want to embarrass you by being seen with you."

That just fucking pissed me off. I took my free hand since the other was still holding hers and turned her so that she had to look at my face, "Darlin', you could never embarrass me. I just don't fucking care what anyone else thinks, I would be proud to be seen with you. You are pretty, even now. You see, I don't see the outside, I just see your emotions and your heart. I'll explain what I mean later when you have been taken care of. In the meantime, please know that you have nothing to be ashamed of. I do though, but again that's for later. You sit in the truck and I promise I'll be right back. Will you stay here and wait?"

She nodded and I kissed the back of her hand before letting go. I don't know why I did it, it just felt right at the time. I quickly got out and ran inside making quick work of grabbing everything I could think of that might be needed. I was in and out in five minutes, I was scared that she might try to leave not wanting to cause me problems.

As soon as I was back on the road I once again took her hand in mine. She smiled at me when I did and it warmed my cold dead heart at the thought that I had actually made someone smile and that smile was for me alone.

We both just stayed quiet knowing we both had questions and that while they would get answered it would have to wait until she had been taken care of. Once I got the truck past the trees and rough terrain that led to the dirt road to the cabin, it didn't take long to get there.

She seemed to be in awe of the place. We did kind of over do it. It was three stories high with the two top stories being only bedrooms and bathrooms. More like suites. The bottom floor also had a bedroom but it was much smaller than the other two and didn't have a joining bathroom. We actually used it as a game room, entertainment room as well.

After getting her inside and sitting her down on the couch I used my vampire speed to get the food inside. I told her that I would put it away later, but right now I needed to check her wound out. I wasn't sure if I should have her shower first or clean it first but I did need to look at it. If it was too bad then I would be taking her to the hospital.

There was a problem though. One I hadn't even really thought about. It was right next to her right breast. It had cut through her bra, and so it was soaked with blood. I decided that I would need Char's help and quickly. Fortunately I had clothes here and gave her one of my button up shirts. I told her to take her shirt and bra off and then put the shirt on. She could pull it all the way over to cover her breasts, and I could work on the wound from the open side.

While she was in the bathroom changing I make a quick call to Char telling her what was needed. She told me not to worry that she knew a designer that specialized in petite women's clothing and that they shipped overnight. She would also take care of undergarments for her.

When Catherine came out I quickly slipped in and got her bra size. I texted the info to Char. Now it was time to deal with the blood and her wound. In the meantime, my phone kept going off and I finally decided to just turn it the fuck off at least until I could talk without being overheard. There was also another reason, I didn't want to tell anyone about Catherine and I needed to come up with a cover story.

The wound wasn't as bad as I thought it was, it just bled a lot. It wouldn't really need stitches, so I didn't have to worry about taking her to the hospital, but touching her so close to her breast sent shivers up and down my body. I couldn't stop my body's reaction to her. At least she couldn't see the hard on in my pants. Stupidly I allowed my thoughts to roam and I could see myself touching her with my fingers, my tongue.

But she needed to shower and get cleaned up and then eat a hot meal. None of the sandwich bullshit, she needed a hot meal. She was a little on the thin side. The problem with that? I couldn't cook, at all. I decided to just let her look through some of the shit I had gotten which is some of the same things Esme kept on stock when Bella was still human and now with Nessie.

I took her to Char and Peter's room knowing that Char kept shampoo, conditioner and soap for herself. Char was much larger than this petite girl, that and the thought of her wearing something of mine sent even more shivers through me so, I handed her a t-shirt of mine along with some boxers that I kept. I told her to take her time and wash her hair. I promised her that I would help her brush it out as it was really long.

I also made her throw her clothes out so I could start washing them. They were actually hard in some places, being crusted with dirt. I decided to hell with it and threw them in the trash. She was going to be taken care of properly and the first thing was getting her new clothes. Sides' I kind of liked the idea of her wearing my clothes, all the time. Hey I maybe a vampire, but I'm a man as well. At least that's how she makes me feel.

I decided to check my phone. I needed to let the family know that I was alright and that I might be staying with Peter and Char for a few days. This wasn't unusual for me I have done this off and on. Whenever I become overwhelmed or something happens that sets the family against me, like a slip, then I have always come here.

The messages I got were not what I expected. There were like twenty calls from the whole family wanting to know how many humans I had killed. There were several texts as well asking the same thing. Apparently, my future had gone black according to Alice.

I sighed and then decided to call Rose as she is usually the one on my side. The phone only rang one time before she was yelling at me for making her worry. Apparently, when the family didn't hear from me since Alice's visions of me went black, they were now out looking for me and or the bodies I left behind.

Bella and Nessie of course stayed behind. I knew that since it had rained that they would lose my trail. For that I was grateful as I didn't want my time with Catherine to be over just yet. Then Rose explained more about what had happened with Alice's vision of me. She saw me running and then saw me go into the store. Once I went out of the store she said suddenly all she could see was herself, looking for me. It happened every single time she would focus on me trying to see me.

I silently said a prayer of gratitude to whomever it was that was giving me this chance to be with the tiny human girl that was already deeply embedded into my heart. I just couldn't imagine tainting her with the likes of Alice, Edward or Carlisle. The rest I think would actually like her. Unfortunately, they were controlled by the first three.

I told Rose to let the family know that I hadn't killed anyone and wasn't planning on doing so in the near future. Then I told her I would be staying with my friends for at least a few days and that I really needed this time away from the family. She understood, but of course the family wouldn't. I also told her to not bother trying to contact me, since I didn't bring my charger my phone would be dead soon.

While it was true that I didn't bring my charger with me, I did have an extra one here. I needed to be able to reach Peter or Char if necessary and of course to get any messages that Peter might have for me. I wouldn't be answering for any of the Cullens, not even Rose. I kept that information to myself though.

I knew it was time to go when I heard Alice's high pitched squeaking demanding to talk to her "mate". I just didn't understand her. She says we are mates, but then can't stand to see me without clothes. Surely the scars wouldn't matter if she really was my mate. No, I had no desire to talk to her or answer any questions. I quickly told Rose I would call in a few days and hung up.

When Catherine came out her hair was hanging past her butt. It badly needed brushing which I was almost wanting to beg her to let me do for her. Now that the dirt was gone I could see that it was a golden blonde with streaks of gold and silver highlights throughout. It also appeared to be curly, but not too curly. The curls fell softly down her back.

Her face, which had seen a lot of sun apparently, was tanned while her arms and legs were a creamy white. Now that she was here, maybe I could get her to get some sun on the rest of her body. I could only hope that she would want to consider this her home from now on.

I took a few minutes and brushed her hair, which was very soft. Once the tangles were out, I braided it for her to keep it out of her face. Then I explained to her that I couldn't cook but decided to ask her to teach me. I wanted to take care of her in every way possible.

After looking at the food I had gotten she decided on a simple meal of scrambled eggs, with bacon, toast and orange juice. I made her sit with her arguing with me that I didn't need to cook that she was perfectly capable of cooking for herself. It took me begging and using "puppy dog eyes" to get her to relent and sit down.

She told me what to do, but a couple of times she laughed at me, like when she told me to beat the eggs. I had no fucking clue what she was talking about, let alone why in the fuck anyone would want to beat up eggs. She laughed at me as she showed me the utensil to use to scramble the eggs.

While I was busy cooking she shared a couple of stories of her first few times cooking. I had to laugh when she told me about her first pancake that ended up not on the floor, but on top of her adopted father's feet, when she tried to flip it like her adopted mother did.

It took me a couple of times to realize something, I was laughing. I couldn't remember the last time I laughed. It felt so fucking good and I realized I never wanted it to end and I also realized something else. Something that almost knocked me to my knees. Catherine Watts is my mate. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Just so everyone knows, in this story the mate thing will be different. No "pull" just plain old attraction. It will be explained some in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Huge thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. Also, I need to tell you that most writers usually put Jasper's height at six foot or more. I don't understand why people think that's sexy or whatever but just so you know, I am using Jackson's real height as Jasper's, it will fit better with Catherine. Hope you enjoy and there is a little humor in this one.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters but I do own Catherine.**

**Jasper's POV**

Catherine Watts is my mate. It was like an echo going around inside of my head. What exactly does that mean for her, for me, for us? I would think about it later because Catherine was telling me that I really needed to laugh more and learn how to just "let go" as she put it. I'm guessing that she felt that there was no time like the present, as she threw soap suds at me.

I told her she might want to rethink the idea of getting the bad vampire wet. He might just attack. She was laughing hysterically by this time, so I asked her what she thought was so funny, yet caught myself laughing right along with her. She was laughing so hard she couldn't even talk. She just pointed at my head so I looked in the mirror in the nearest bathroom. I had soap bubbles on top of my head, running down.

I didn't really mind if it was the cause of her laughter, but I was gonna pretend that I was mad and see how she would react if I stalked her. I took on the look of a predator stalking its prey. She started backing up slowly and it took me a few seconds to realize that she had scooped up another handful of bubbles. Once I got a little closer to her, she threw them at me and then turned tail and ran, while laughing the whole time.

I chased her around for a few seconds before suddenly appearing in front of her. She ran right into my arms. I held her gently but firmly and then asked her what she was going to do now? She giggled and told me how very unfair it was for me to use my vampire speed to catch her, but I did find out one very important thing. She was extremely ticklish.

I picked her up and carried her to the couch where we settled. I told her that we would talk tomorrow. Right now, she needed to rest, relax and that we could just watch a movie before she went to sleep. I decided a comedy would be perfect, I wanted to hear her laughter.

We settled on "Angels In The Outfield". Peter loved comedy and so had a bunch of old Disney movies. I was going to make sure that we watched all of them at least twice. I needed to hear her laugh. We had only gotten thirty minutes into the movie before she fell asleep. She had laid down and put her feet in my lap.

I stopped the movie and picked her up and carried her up to the room I had decided would be hers. It was actually mine and it was on the top floor. I made sure that the heat was on in her room. I know it sounds silly for a vampire to put a heater in the house but Peter said that it would be needed.

Now was the time for me to think about the fact that she and I are mates. What did that mean for us. It meant that we were made for each other, she's my other half and I am hers. It meant that while I knew what she is to me, she wouldn't. She'll feel attraction, desire and eventually love. For vampires, the love came quickly, for humans, it would also happen quickly.

Bella felt the attraction immediately towards Edward and even quicker for him, but it still took time and work. Especially since Edward left her for a few months. She felt the need to be close to him and touch him. She also needed to be with him intimately, or at least she wanted to be with him. But his morals wouldn't allow that until they were married.

That won't be happening with us. That is if she would ever want me that way. Then again why would she? I'm nothing but a scarred freak. That's what Edward always calls me, but of course never in front of Esme. So I doubt that we'll ever be together. Maybe Edward is right, I'm just a scarred freak that is also a monster.

Maybe I should just leave before she wakes up. I'll leave her a note saying that I had to leave and that she can stay here as long as she needs a place to stay. I'll tell Peter and Char to fix up a job for her so that she can at least have money. At least this way I'll save her the embarrassment of telling me she can't stand to look at me. The longer I thought about it the more right it sounded. I needed to leave and let her have a normal life.

I got up and went to the desk and pull paper out to start writing a note. My phone went off of course and it was Peter, "What the fuck do you think you're doin'? You find your mate and your just goin' to up and leave her? It will hurt her beyond what you can imagine. She already feels something for you, you idiot!"

"How is she gonna feel when she sees what a scarred monster I am? I get enough of that from the family. It would kill me to feel that from her as well."

"She'll love you no matter what. Its already too late Jasper. The connection has been made and it could destroy her if you left. Don't you remember how bad Bella was after Edward left her? You were the one to tell me how bad she got. Do you really want to put your mate through that? How about you give her a chance to get to know the real you and let her decide if you are worth her attention. Like I said, its already too late for her, she feels the connection already. Don't destroy her, you'll regret it for the rest of your existence if you do leave without at least givin' her a chance to know you."

At that last statement, it was as if she knew. She was at the bottom of the stairs and with the saddest look in her eyes she said, "You're leaving aren't you? I can feel your sadness and your self-hatred. Just please don't leave, this is your place. Just bring me my clothes and I'll be out of your way as soon as I'm dressed."

I knew then Peter was right. It was too late, the bond was already there. I hung up with Peter telling him I'd call him back later. This type of bond is only created between mates, true mates that is. Its hard to explain, but its like we know what each other is feeling, as well as sensing what each other needs at any given time.

I know I'm an empath and therefore can feel her emotions, but this goes deeper. Its like I can look at her and see her soul, her heart. I can see, just by looking at her, that she is truly and completely trusting me. That's why she said that she can see that something has happened to me that has affected me deeply and caused me pain. The bond is there.

I quickly ran up the stairs because in the minute I have been standing there thinking about all of this she mistook it to mean that I was agreeing with her. I caught up to her just before she entered her room. I gently took her arm and turned her around. Her face was wet with her tears and I could feel her heart was breaking.

I lifted her chin so she had to look at me, "Darlin', I'm sorry about what I was feeling earlier. I will admit that I was thinking about leaving. Not because of you, but because of me. I'm nothing but a scarred monster. I have scars all over my body and I have murdered hundreds without remorse. I'm a monster and you shouldn't want to even be around me. I'm dangerous and have little to no control. But, as long as you want me to stay here with you, I will. I promise, I won't leave, at least not for long. I'll always come back."

I felt first shock, then pain, emotional pain and then anger. I thought at first she was angry with me, until I realized that it wasn't directed at me. Another few seconds and she spoke up, "Jasper, I don't know who did this to you, or why, but I could never see you as a monster. If that was true then I would be dead already because either you wouldn't have saved me from that creep, or you would have killed him and then drained me. You have more control than any other vampire I have seen with the exception of the doctor. Why in the hell would you believe yourself to have no control when you cleaned my wound and took care of me? As for the scars, I don't care. If you would believe that I wouldn't want to be around you, or be repulsed, just because of your scars, then you must think very little of me. You have the most beautiful heart I have ever seen. I am honored to be your friend and I can't wait until I get to know even more about you. As for your past wrongs, well, they are exactly that; in the past. I don't care. You want to know what I see when I look at you? Well, I'm going to tell you whether you want me to or not.

I see a man who has been to hell and back. I see a man who has been hurt, used and is still being used by someone. I see a man who is lonely and just wants to be accepted and to feel like he's important to someone, anyone. I see a man who wants to know what its like to be loved and cared for, just once in his very long life and lastly, I see a man who wants to feel useful, without feeling used. If I ever get to meet the ones responsible for what you are going through, I will do whatever it takes to beat their asses into the ground. Now you stop with the talking garbage about yourself and give me a hug please."

Yep, there's the bond I was talking about. I opened my arms and she quickly stepped into my embrace. I expected her to stiffen at the coldness of my body but instead, she snuggled into my chest. This was perfect, she is perfect.

I'm not as tall as Edward but this tiny four foot ten inch girl fits my five foot eight frame and makes me feel like I'm the tallest man ever. She makes me feel like a man and not a monster. No she makes me feel like a King, someone who is worthy of her attention.

Then I felt her shaking and thought she was getting cold until smelled her tears. Through the bond I could feel she was hurting deeply and wondered who had hurt her. I had to ask, "Who hurt you this badly?"

Her arms around my waist tightened and it was a minute before she could answer but the answer she gave was one I never expected, "Oh Jasper its not me I'm weeping for. I'm weeping for you. It hurts so bad to see how deeply you've been hurt. You have such a kind heart and I promise, I'm going to show you that you deserve better. I don't know why its so important for me to help you, but I am going to do whatever it takes to get you to see how special you are."

I had no words except to send her what she was making me feel, acceptance and it was real and honest without wanting anything from me, except my friendship. We stayed like that for a long time in each others embrace, saying nothing.

After a few minutes I felt her fatigue and pulled back enough to pick her up and carried her back to her bed. I tucked her in and told her to rest, we would talk tomorrow after she was up and had eaten. She smiled and then gave me a kiss on my cheek, "Jasper, you are so special and I'm going to show you as well as tell you every single day until you believe me."

She fell asleep shortly after that. I decided that I needed to take care of something to make sure that I could take care of her properly. I went into Peter's room where he had a laptop. We had set up everything needed to receive Wi Fi. I booted the laptop up and started my search.

About nine am she started to stir and finally got up. I heard as she went into the bathroom and started taking care of her human needs. I couldn't go up there as I was busy making sure her first morning was going to be a good one. At least she would have a good meal waiting for her. I only hope that I did it right, as this was my first time on my own to cook.

I wasn't real sure about some of the things that I had cooked. The toast for one didn't look like what I had seen Bella and then later Nessie eat. Neither did the pancakes for that matter. Neither one really had instructions, just pour the batter into the pan and wait until it has bubbles, then flip.

Catherine was finally coming downstairs and I couldn't wait to see her face when she saw what I had done. I had made eggs and bacon like I did last night and then added the toast and pancakes. At least the eggs and bacon were done the same way, but then I thought that maybe she might want something different.

I had placed all of the food on the table and then set her a place to eat. Now all I had to do was stand here and wait until she came in. I knew that she would follow the smell, even though I couldn't for the life of me figure out how she could eat this shit, or even handle the smell, but she is human after all.

I watched as she walked in and she looked at the table and then at me. When her eyes met mine, her whole face lit up. She is so fucking beautiful when she smiles, "Good morning darlin', I hope you're hungry. I fixed breakfast for you. Please come and sit down."

I pulled out the chair for her and she thanked me as she sat down. I decided to sit with her and we could talk while she ate. After she was done, then we would talk about what was going on with each other. I wanted her to understand why I am the way that I am. And I knew she had something going on with herself as well.

I watched as she put some eggs and then bacon on her plate. Then she reached for the toast and then just kind of got a funny look on her face before taking a piece and looking at it. She got a funny smile on her face before asking, "Ah. .Jasper I think that I will pass on the toast."

Then she reached for the pile of pancakes and when she brought the plate closer to her she started to snicker. I could feel her amusement and then she said she wasn't that hungry and started eating the eggs and bacon. When she saw me frown she enlightened me, "Jasper I'm really sorry, but there's no way I can eat toast that is well, lets just say that it might have been toasted for too long. The pancakes look fine as far as the cooking goes, but it looks like you used the whole pan to cook one. They are huge, and square. Even one might be too much for me. I do need to ask though what did you put in the batter?"

"Well, it said that to make the pancakes more interesting that you could add things to give it more flavor and or color. I saw this and thought it would look nice in the pancakes." I explained as I handed her the bottle that I had used.

Her snickering turned into a groan and then after a few seconds she started laughing, hard. It was a minute before she could finally talk, "Jasper, I love the fact that you were trying to do something sweet for me. I love that you want to take care of me, but I have to be honest and tell you that I'm glad I didn't try the pancakes. While they do look pretty with this stuff in them, I would have never been able to eat them and if I had taken a bite my whole mouth would be on fire or at least feel like it. This is crushed red pepper and by the looks of it you put almost a third of the jar in the batter. It would have burned my mouth. If you're going to be cooking for me, I'm going to have to teach you how to use things like this."

"OK I can understand that much, but what's wrong with the toast?" I asked a little sad that I had messed up.

"Its black Jasper. Toast is supposed to be light brown, or at least that's the way I like it. You cooked it too long or something, but the rest looks and tastes great." she replied.

I guess she knew how badly I felt at having messed up. She got up and wrapped her arms around me. She buried her face into my chest and then pulling back said, "No one has cared enough about me to even try to make sure I was taken care of. Thank you Jasper for at least trying. I love that you did. Please don't be upset. I think its kind of funny, sweet and wonderful."

"See that just proves my point. You are special. How many vampires would have fed me instead of feeding off of me? This is the beginning of the first day that I'm going to be telling you every single day that you are special."

"Thank you for believing that, but I doubt that I will and I know my family never will believe that. Now are you finished laughing at my breakfast? If not then I'm sure I can ruin something else for you to laugh at." I told her jokingly.

"Jasper, are you saying that your family has brought all of this pain that I see on you? Surely, at least someone in your family cares about you. Come on, lets get settled in the living room and you can tell me about who and what is going on and I'll tell you about my life if you're interested that is."

Might as well get it over with. The sooner she knows everything, the sooner she can make me leave. Then again, maybe she'll stay anyway. I know one thing for certain, I have to find a way to get her to stay. Then I'll have to woo her and get her to see that if she'll chose to be with me, I'll treat her like a queen. If only she'll chose me. . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. Hope you caught that the mating thing is different in this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and favorites. I love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N A huge thanks to my beta OoJasper'sAngeloO for helping to make this chapter better. Now, I'm putting a warning here that there is sexual abuse of a child, and it is descriptive. I have put a warning where it starts and where it ends if you don't or can't read it. While there is no penetration, she was forced to do things. Just warning you. I did not go into much detail with Jasper's story as we all already have heard it repeated over and over. Catherine's story is detailed.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, although Catherine is my own creation.**

**Jasper's POV**

Catherine asked if I would go first. I still wasn't sure about how much to tell her. Peter had said to tell her everything so that's what I'm going to do. I would start out by telling her how I came to be a vampire. She needs to understand what and whom she is friends with.

I told her everything about being in the human civil war, meeting Maria and then what I did for and with her. I left nothing out telling her even the more gruesome parts. I told her about how Maria had taught me well, not only on the battlefield, but in her bed. I hated having to tell her those things, but I wanted her to know how I came to be the monster that I am.

Then I told her about Peter and Char and letting them go. How they came back for me and that I stayed with them for a few years. I wanted what they had been so lucky to find with each other and that was to love and be loved. I told her that they did love me and still do but it wasn't the same.

Next of course was meeting Alice. I felt hope for the first time in my life. Alice told me that she had seen me in her visions and that we were mates and would be so happy together. She also told me that we would meet the Cullens and end up staying with them. She explained their diet and so I started to try it as drinking from humans was too hard on me because of my gift.

She wanted to be with me and I was so happy. Until the first time we were going to have sex. I had her naked and had given her a couple of orgasms. When I had taken my shirt off, she screamed at me to put it back on, then made me leave my pants on as well. She just wanted me to fuck her. That was the time I had just walked away.

She had felt that I was too ugly to look at, but she wanted me to pleasure her. I explained how it made me feel. She kept telling everyone we were mates, but yet had no desire to even try to touch me at all. She tried off and on to seduce me, but it never worked after the third time of reminding me to keep my clothes on. I have never had sex with her, just gave her pleasure.

I stayed with the family because I did feel some compassion coming from Carlisle and Esme. As I got to know Emmett and Rose it made me want to stay even more. They were both real and honest and both cared about me. They still do, nothing has changed, but because of the way Edward and Alice controls Carlisle and Esme they say nothing.

They did try a couple of times, but of course Edward and Alice were able to get them, Carlisle and Esme, on their side. Rose even went so far as to tell them how I'm treated when they are gone. Of course they use their gifts as an excuse, I'm going to slip. Alice sees me going on a killing spree and of course I'm refusing to be with Alice, I'm just being a selfish bastard, according to everyone besides Emmett and Rose. I'm refusing to care for my mate.

I stay because it's the only place I have to go. I have slipped and killed humans, and that's partly why I stay. Because if I leave, there would be nothing to stop me or hold me back from resorting back to killing humans. They had taught me that much."

I was done and asked her if she was ready to leave yet? She did something that surprised me. She put her hand on my chest and told me, "I'm still not leaving here. I can't understand why or how you're family could treat you that way. What about Edward's mate, Bella? Didn't you say that she cared about you? And what about their daughter Nessie?"

I explained that Bella did care about me, but never went against her husband. She just went along with whatever he said. I had already told her about my almost attack of Bella and how Edward forced the family to leave. Nessie seemed to care as well, but was never allowed to be alone with me. I was expected to be alone with Alice, but with Bella or Nessie I was too much of a monster.

Catherine being hard of hearing made it so that I had to look at her while talking to her. I would have kept from looking at her if I could have so I couldn't see her expressions. Never once when I was telling her about my time with Maria did I see any disgust on her face. She was more horrified about the things that Maria forced me to do.

Then she became both horrified and angry while I told her about the family. When she finally spoke up I was shocked by her words once again, "Jasper, can I ask you a question or actually more like a couple? Do they dictate what you are allowed to do? Who chooses your clothes? I'm asking because quite frankly what you are wearing right now, well, it just doesn't seem to fit who you are."

"Alice buys the clothes for everyone in the family, but you are right, I prefer jeans and t-shirts as well as cowboy boots. I actually have some here, but I found out that if I go back to wearing them, they get destroyed quickly. Alice hates what I am comfortable with and of course every one says I should try to make Alice happy. They make sure I feel like an asshole for even wanting to be comfortable. Well, except for Rose and Em."

"How about this. I really need a few human moments as you call them. How about while I'm taking care of those needs you run up and change into what you are comfortable wearing. Later though I do want to see your scars. Once we are both done then we meet up back here and I can tell you more about myself." She said.

I agreed and went at vampire speed to change. I can't believe that she could somehow see that what I had been wearing wasn't what I like. This is part of the bond, knowing without asking what the other likes or doesn't like. I also knew that she cared about me. I finally had someone who cared about my needs, wants, likes and dislikes.

I was starting to think that maybe there is more to me than just being a monster. Then again, that's not being realistic, I am a monster.

Of course I got back to the couch before she did. I ran into the kitchen and made her a couple of turkey sandwiches and got her a soda to drink and still beat her. I knew that she had to be hungry, we had been talking for over two hours now.

When she finally came back a minute later she looked at the food on the coffee table and smiled, "How did you know that I was hungry and wanted a sandwich?"

At that point she looked at me. She took in what I was wearing which was a pair of faded jeans, a t-shirt that had long sleeves and of course my cowboy boots. Suddenly I felt happiness, excitement, joy and then; there it was, just a tiny amount, but it was there, lust.

I told her that math and knowing something about the human need to eat from having Bella and now Nessie around. I told her to eat and then she could tell me about herself. She told me that she was sure that I would be bored, her story wasn't interesting according to her.

Once she was done she started, "Jasper, there are some things that happened to me that I will tell you about that might make you angry, but just let me finish before reacting. Something tells me that you might want to react in anger, but just let me get all of this out. By the way, you'll be the first person that I have told some of this to."

I nodded to let her know that this was her time to talk and that anything she said would be kept safe with me, I had learned how to keep Edward out and Alice from seeing anything, "Well, I was born Catherine Watts in Dallas, Texas about nineteen years ago. When I was three years old I went to a playground that was behind our house. Yeah, I went without my mom's permission.

Something happened that should have never happened, but I felt like I was being punished for going off on my own so I never told my mother. I was also embarrassed even as a three year old. Now mind you most people don't remember things from that age unless they are traumatic and for me it was. To this day I have no clue why it happened.

I had just gone down the slide and there was an older girl waiting for me at the bottom of the slide. As soon as I got to the bottom she came over and started to remove my clothes. I'm not sure how old she was, I just remember her actions. I was saved from who knows what by a parent bringing their child to the playground. I ran home and never told my mother. I was so scared.

I continued to grow and as I did my mom noticed that I was hard of hearing. In the meantime in order to have enough to pay the bills my mom had to go to work as well as my dad. So, at the age of five I had to stay at a daycare center. And then I started school.

My mom took me to a specialist and they ran tests and saw that I had a hearing problem. While in the first grade I had my first surgery. All they did was put a plastic post somewhere in my ear and it would stay there for a month. It was then I started having problems with the kids at school making fun of me.

Then later the doctor wanted to do exploratory surgery to see if he could find out what my problem was. He did it and found scar tissue around the nerves of my ear that work with the vibrations sound cause. He removed it from my left ear and said that he would do the other ear at a later date.

It never happened because my parents were both killed by a vampire. I had been asleep when I heard the screaming. I ran into my parents room to see my dad was already dead and watched as the vampire drained my mom. I would have been next if someone hadn't of heard my parents screaming and called the police.

The vampire ran out when he heard the sirens. I was left alone and scared. I never really found out what the official word was on the cause of death. I was eight years old. So of course they weren't going to tell me anything.

They had taken me to the hospital and decided that I needed to stay until they could get me to tell them the truth and so they sent in the Doctor to talk to me. I think that they thought I had killed my own parents, it was the only reason I was telling the story I was. They had been killed by a vampire.

The Doctor made sure to talk so that no one else could could ever over hear us. I told the doc, as I used to call him, the whole story. After the first time I knew that Doc believed me. I could see it in his pretty golden eyes that are just like yours. I was asked what I wanted to see happen to the nasty vampire that had done this. I wanted them to die.

I started seeing the Doctor every day. I was in the hospital for a couple of months. One day the doc told me that the vampire that had done this was gone. They had been ripped apart and burned. In exchange for this I had to keep quiet about vampires, it was dangerous for me to know and even more for me to tell what I did know.

I was placed in a foster home waiting to find a home for me. Doc came to see me at least once a week. The couple I was staying with had two full grown sons, or one I should say was in high school, but to me he was an adult. There were several other kids in the home as well, all foster kids.

**Warning Stop here if you are bothered by this kind of stuff. . .**

Then one day the youngest son was left to watch me. I got caught in the bathroom after two of the other girls had played in the water from the sinks and I got blamed for it. Actually I think he was just looking for any excuse to do to me what he was wanting to do.

I was taken into the bedroom and told that I had to be punished for making a mess. He made me take off my clothes and he kept touching me. I don't know what he got out of it, I was eight years old and hadn't started to become a woman yet. Still flat chested and no hair down below. Then the real horror started. He made me kiss his penis and then lick it and suck it like a sucker.

Later he made me lick his rectum and try to stick my tongue in it. I always felt so sick after wards. It got to the point that every time he was left alone, he would take me into the bedroom. Later I found out by accident that he was abusing two of the other older girls.

He never came in front of me, he never entered me and he always left me sore after touching me. After a couple of months the Doc started to suspect something and kept asking me questions. I refused to tell the Doc anything. I had been warned not to say anything or else I would be hurt, I was so scared. So scared that one day while taking a nap there I had to go to the bathroom. But, _he _wasthere. I ended up peeing in my pants and got in trouble for it. I was actually humiliated in front of everyone in the house.

Then one day shortly after the Doc had left once again trying to get me to tell what was wrong with me, I was taken into the bedroom and he had just removed my clothes when the Doc came crashing into the room and told me to grab my clothes and go and get dressed. I never saw him again, and the place was burned down right after Doc took me back to the hospital.

**You can read now. . .**

I found out when I was much older that Doc had killed him and then burned the place down to cover up how he died. He wasn't drained but they would want to know how his penis could have been ripped off and shoved up his ass.

A couple of weeks later I met Matthew and Brittany Schubert. They were friends of the Doc and I got adopted. They knew all about vampires and that the doc was one. They were human, but because of my knowledge of the vampire world as well as the abuse not just from the guy, but other kids making fun of me for my hearing problem I was home schooled.

When I was fourteen the Doc came and said that they were moving, but I would be looked after by my adopted parents. I haven't seen Doc since, but after Matthew and Brittany were killed I decided that I needed to try find Doc. That's where I was headed when I met you. While I haven't seen Doc, I know that they are in Washington somewhere around a town called Forks. I was going to call when I could to see if I could come and at least visit until I could get on my feet.

Most people don't like me. I'm either being rude, or I'm stupid because I can't hear them. I have never had any friends really because as soon as they find out I have a problem they deem me unworthy of their friendship. My size has also been a problem for me, people like to joke about it and it used to hurt, until I realized that I should be proud of my size. I am now and if I hear a joke about it I always have a comeback.

I graduated from high school when I was sixteen and went to collage to become a counselor. I was able to get scholarships for the most part for the first semester, because of the fact that I did graduate early. Right before my adopted parents were killed my scholarship was used up and I continued to study online.

That's how I lost the house, they had mortgaged the house to get enough money to pay for the studies and books I needed. I had just finished up and actually would have had my degree when the accident happened. I hadn't had any time to look for a place to do my internship and that was the last step before I could get it.

Interestingly enough when I was in collage for that one semester I realized that it was good that I didn't go to regular school. My grade average was a C because I couldn't hear. My grade wasn't high enough for them to give me another scholarship.

I also found out something else, I was always too shy to ask people to repeat what they said. Whenever I would tell someone that I was hard of hearing, but I could read lips they would start to speak extremely loud and slow. I can't read lips that aren't talking normal. If there's a heavy accent, or mustache that hangs over the lips, I can't read them either.

Jasper, I believe that I can help you overcome your low-self esteem, if you'll let me. You are a good and kind person that feels things deeper than most people. I'm so fucking angry at what your family has done to you. Sorry about cussing but I'm truly pissed off.

I have one suggestion that maybe will help both of us. How about every morning after I have breakfast we spend a couple of hours just talking about things, how you're feeling about the family, how they make you feel when they do something, or I can talk about whatever is bothering me. The rest of the day will be spent doing things that make us happy, just for us. Do you want to at least try?"

I knew that I had venom in my eyes. How dare anyone do what was done to her. I was angry and hurt for her, but her suggestion was almost like music to my ears. The only problem is that if I didn't go back at least every few days they would probably come looking for me. There was no way I was going to let them come here and hurt her, even emotionally.

I needed to come up with a plan. One that would allow me to spend my time here with this beautiful girl that thinks I'm special. I also had another problem. It was clear to me as who this "Doc" was that had taken care of her. The places and dates all matched for it to be Carlisle. I was curious as to if I should speak to him and ask him certain questions.

At the same time I just couldn't see him doing what was apparently done to the bastard that had touched her. Then again, she was a small young girl, too young to understand what was going on and too frightened to say no, or tell anyone else. So I'm kind of guessing that maybe he would go that far to protect her and other small girls from being tormented. I would have tortured his ass first.

I was broken out of my thoughts by tiny hands on my shoulders. She asked me if I was alright. She's been treated horribly all of her life and she's asking me if I'm alright? I had one question that I really hoped she would say no to. A question that just thinking about it scared the shit out of me. What would I do if she said yes? Just get it over with Hale, I told myself.

"Catherine, you said you were headed to Forks to try to find the doctor. Do you still want to try to find him? I think I might know where he is if that's the case." I asked her while in my head I was begging her to say no.

"Maybe, but not right now. I want to stay here with you, if you want to that is. Unless its more important for you to go home. If that's the case then I'll go and find the doctor and leave you alone."

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her up and hugged her and saying,"Thank you, for wanting to stay. Now that's settled, lets go have some fun!"

"Ah. . .Jasper, I'm not really dressed. Maybe we could figure out something to do without needing clothes."

At that point, my mind went straight into the gutter. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think. Today is my birthday and reviews would make a great birthday present. Thanks to all who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend and beta OoJasper'sAngeloO for helping me with this story. Not much going on, but we are starting to see that some of the family is seeing Jasper differently, until he gets pissed off. We also get to find out who the real monsters are. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters, I do own Catherine and the plot.**

**Jasper's POV**

I knew that her clothes would be coming sometime later today, but when she asked if we could find something to do that we didn't need clothes for, well, I felt something I hadn't felt in so fucking long that I think I forgot what it felt like, lust.

Not from her, from me. I know that the question was an innocent one, but I'm still a man. Like I said, Alice and I had never done anything more than me bringing her pleasure. I hadn't had anyone excite me since shortly after I left Maria. She was a nomad, it was just two vampires needing a release.

The couple of females that I had a chance with were willing until they saw my scars. They changed their minds real quick once my shirt had been undone. I never even got it off, just unbuttoned. After the last one, I never tried again.

Now, I had all kinds of lustful thoughts going through my head. I knew that I needed to nip that shit in the bud. There was just no way that this simple, beautiful, tiny woman would ever be interested in me. That's what my head kept telling me, my heart kept reminding me that this pretty lil' gal is indeed my mate.

We decided to find out what some of the things was that we enjoyed doing. Mine of course was reading. It was the only thing that I really enjoyed doing that I was allowed to actually do. I had a guitar that I had brought here. Alice threatened to throw it in the trash. Apparently, only hillbillies played them.

When she told me what she enjoyed doing, I was kind of surprised. Her adopted parents had been able to let her take piano lessons as she grew up. We didn't have a piano here, but I would sure as hell buy one if she wanted to play. She said that she used to spend hours playing. She said that most people found it strange that someone who was hard of hearing could play a piano.

She also enjoyed reading, as well as playing board games. She had also taken dance lessons and learned what she called expressive dancing. We talked about maybe her teaching me a routine and us dancing together. Right now, we decided to play monopoly. I decided to not use my enhanced senses. As a vampire, I had the ability to roll the dice in such a way that I would land where I wanted to every time.

Her clothes finally came and Char had ordered her more than enough to last her a few weeks. She had everything she needed and got so excited when she was unpacking the boxes. I smiled and laughed as she would squeal when she saw something she really liked. When she opened the box that had her bras and underwear in it she blushed. She didn't know what was in it before opening it up.

I told her about Peter and Char and they would be coming here to visit and meet her. I explained that it was Char who had ordered the clothes. She asked me how she knew what bra size to buy. Of course I had to admit to sneaking into the bathroom after her shower to peek at her discarded one. Another blush, it looked so beautiful on her.

She finally shooed me out of the room so she could get dressed. I was kind of disappointed that she would no longer be wearing my clothes. She surprised me though when she came out wearing a pair of jeans and another one of my t-shirts. She explained that they were more comfortable than brand new stuff and besides, we weren't going anywhere.

I knew that I would eventually have to go back to the family. After Catherine had taught me how to cook spaghetti and she had eaten and then gone to bed, I called my brother, Peter. He could help me figure out how to go back and be able to come back here without the family trying to find out what I was doing.

Peter came up with a plan. I would go back once every two weeks for a day or two. I would come back here telling the family the truth, I needed to work some things out in my life including my control. My friends would be helping me if I felt the need to go hunt a human.

Even though I was sure that there would be a huge fight. Peter suggested that I go to the hospital and speak with Carlisle privately. He said that his knower was telling him that if I could talk to Carlisle without dumb and dumber, as he called Alice and Edward, he might be more supportive of me staying away for short periods, as long as I stuck to my diet and came home for at least a few hours every so often.

I really just wanted to not go back. I needed to keep them from finding out about Catherine. The only way to make sure they wouldn't was to go back every so often. They could easily follow me and while they still could, I was hoping Carlisle could keep them from doing just that.

Catherine was making me see things that I had never seen before and she believed that I was worth it. Somehow I was so hungry for something positive in my life, that I was willing to do whatever it would take to please everyone, including losing who I was as a man.

She had made me see that. I was sincerely hoping that maybe she could help me find him. I know that I needed to start things that would cause that very thing to happen.

**Two Weeks Later. . .**

I'm sitting on the floor of the living room with Catherine's arms wrapped around me. I had just gotten back from being at home or should I say the Cullen's home. I had spent only a few hours there. I did go and talk to Carlisle first and told him that I was being overwhelmed by all of the emotions and that I wanted to take a break.

He saw no problem as long as I did come home in the end and visit every couple of weeks. I asked him what about Edward and Alice, he told me that while I should be working on my relationship with Alice, he understood the need for me to get away.

He hadn't been there when I got there. He did tell the family that I would be coming and that I would be staying at Peter and Char's place, coming back periodically to "check in" as he put it. I got hell for it from Alice saying I wasn't being fair to her and of course Edward backed her up.

I asked Bella if I could spend a few minutes with Nessie. I had bought a music box for her to put her jewelery in and wanted to give it to her. Catherine had helped me pick it out. Bella had no problem with me seeing her and giving it to her. Edward said, "No, you are a monster and she doesn't need anything from you. You refuse to take care of your own mate. My daughter will not have anything from you." He then grabbed it and smashed it.

I never said a word. I just went upstairs and got a few of my things that I kept that meant something to me. It was all in a small box, but it was a few things I had managed to collect over the years. Some was from my human days as an officer in the Confederate Army. Once I had that, I left and went back to Catherine.

I took precautions to make sure no one was following me, by going through a small stream. I had spent a total of four hours there and the whole time Edward and Alice both accused me of going back to drinking from humans, even though my eyes were gold. They said I probably was killing a human and then going back to animals to cover it up. According to them, that's why I was staying away.

The depression was back, but I also noticed that it still wasn't as strong as it usually was. There was mostly pain in my heart. I had truly wanted to give something to a sweet little girl. It hurt that I wasn't good enough to be allowed to give her a gift. That's why Catherine was holding me while I cried the best I could since I couldn't actually shed tears.

When I first walked up she had been standing outside on the porch waiting for me. Because of the bond, she had known that I was in emotional pain and somehow knew I was headed back. Even though she was on the porch, she was doubled over feeling my pain. When she could finally see me, she ran and jumped in my arms.

I carried her inside and just slumped down on the floor where we are now. We had started out sitting up, but her human body was getting tired so she laid down and then had me put my head on her chest. We have been like this for a couple of hours now. She wasn't talking, but she was combing my hair with her fingers and sending me her love.

Yeah, we had grown close over the two weeks we have been together. Not as close as I would like though, we haven't even kissed, but I could feel her love for me and I sure as hell hope she can fucking feel mine for her. We haven't yet admitted out loud what we are feeling towards each other. We have talked for hours and yet I just can't bring myself to tell her how I feel, or that we are mates.

Why would she want me, a fucking depressed vampire who is scarred both outside and inside? I had too much baggage. Yet she seemed happiest when we were together, even if all we did was just sit in each others presence.

Peter and Char had been able to find a piano and had it delivered here. Catherine can play such beautiful pieces, but unlike Edward she doesn't play the classics and her songs are peaceful to listen to instead of heavy and depressing like Edward's are. She also plays a lot of uplifting songs.

I have gotten my guitar out and played for her and even with her. I also have sang songs and she smiles the whole time I'm singing. It doesn't matter what songs I sing, even silly ones like "Puff the Magic Dragon". At night, when she's going to sleep I sing to her and she has peaceful nights now. When she first got here, she would have horrible nightmares.

She has also been teaching me a choreographed dance. Its to a song called "The Change". We haven't finished it yet, or should I say I haven't finished learning it, but I have watched her dance and its the most beautiful thing ever. Her face glows and her eyes sparkle as she moves on the "dance floor", which is the living room with everything moved out of the way. She has the grace of a vampire.

Yet with all of this, here I am sitting on the floor crying like a baby all because of some fucking vampires that deem themselves to be family, yet treat me with hatred and disgust. Catherine finally spoke up, "Jas, I don't know what happened, but why do you let them get to you? You are so special, you are better than they are. Please tell me what happened."

So I told her everything. She got angry and then cried for me, for my pain. Now the asshole was causing her to cry. I suddenly found myself getting really angry at them. Without meaning to I found myself growling. Again she somehow understood and the crying stopped and she held me tighter and I felt her sending me her pride and her love for me. If I had been smart I would have kissed her right then, but I was too afraid that she would also reject me. So I didn't do anything.

We spent the next two weeks, laughing, dancing and playing games or playing music. We spent our mornings talking, well it was mostly me talking. I was beginning to see myself differently. I was beginning to realize that maybe I was worth something.

We had gone out at least a few times a week. Sometimes just going shopping and sometimes for fun. We went to the zoo one day and she giggled and asked me if I was wanting a buffet meal. She was always making me laugh and even made jokes about me being a vampire.

Then came the day I had to go back to the family. I had been gone a little longer than a week and they were texting almost non-stop now. They had given up calling. The only time I answered my phone was when Peter called. They kept saying they would visit soon, but refused to tell me when.

So I had to go back. This time when I got there it was only Esme. Carlisle was at work and the rest were out hunting. Even Nessie was with them. She was working outside on her garden and so I decided to help her. She was digging out an area to plant more so me being a gentleman did it for her.

After that I went to clean up. Esme came up and asked if she could talk to me. She told me how sad Alice has been and that maybe I should at least stay and try to talk to her. I was about to tell her fuck no, but the next words out of her mouth shocked me, "Jasper, I don't know what has been going on, but you have changed. You're whole demeanor is different. You are standing taller, straighter and there seems to be more of an air of confidence about you that wasn't there before. Can you tell me what has happened to bring about this change?"

"All I can say is that my friends are helping me to see things differently, more clearly. I told Carlisle that I needed time away, time for just me. He agreed that as long as I came back for visits that it wouldn't be a problem. If only Alice and Edward would allow me peace and to spend time with Nessie, I would probably be able to stay here."

"Well, I just wish you would try harder with Alice. She misses you terribly. Isn't it hard for you to stay away from her?" she asked.

"Seeing as we aren't mates, no." I replied.

She was about to say something when everyone came back. Alice ran up to me and grabbed me in a hug before I could even blink. When she tried to kiss me I turned my face so she only got my cheek. Then I pushed her away. Of course all hell broke loose and Edward started yelling what a worthless monster I was for hurting Alice.

I was leaving. Not because of Edward so much as Alice. She had managed to wait until I had gone to my room to pick up a few more things I wanted to take back to the cabin. She tried to seduce me again by removing her clothes. I warned her to leave or I would throw her out naked. She refused, so I did exactly what I had threatened to do.

That got me into trouble with Esme this time. How dare I treat Alice with such disrespect. Then she told me she had been wrong, I was the same cold person she had always thought me to be. That hurt even more than anything Edward could say or do.

Again I found myself in Catherine's arms, but this time I wasn't crying. I was stronger, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. This time I found out something, I was ticklish. Catherine had started rubbing my back and went too close to my side. Yep, the monster was ticklish and she went for it.

Thing is, she was worse. Before I knew what had happened I was chasing her around the house trying to tickle her. I would catch her, tickle her for a few seconds and then let her go. We were both laughing our asses off. I forgot all about the hurt I had once again felt from the so called family.

At one point I caught her and had her pinned down on the couch. I had her hands above her head and my body on top of hers. She then said, "Alright, you have proven that you are a big bad ass vampire. Now that you have me, the simple human pinned down, what are you going to do now?"

I did the only thing I could think of to do. I kissed her. . .

**A/N Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, as well as everyone who has reviewed. Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. She also helped by giving me the jokes. This chapter has some humor, a small lemon, and a huge surprise for everyone. Hope you enjoy. I did post this early just because I love my readers.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

The kiss was gentle and soft like her, but I broke it off quickly. I couldn't believe that I had done that. How stupid could I be? Pretty fucking stupid apparently. I let go of her and went to get up, but she had other plans as usual.

She grabbed my hair and pulled me back down, kissing me back. We kissed for several minutes and then she let me get up and I pulled her up with me. I chanced to look at her face and she was smiling hugely. She spoke up, "You don't know how long I've wanted to kiss you, but I thought that I wasn't good enough for you. You're so special Jas, and I'm just a plain human."

I quickly shut her up by kissing her again. I had to be careful though. If I allowed the kisses to heat up then I might do things to her that she might not want me to do. I wanted to do wicked things to her, to her body. I wanted to make her body become flush with desire and then have her scream my name out in pleasure.

Then she told me she had a question for me and that brought me out of my lust induced haze, "What is it darlin'?"

"Actually, its more like two, can I get up now? And wanna hear a joke?" This was going to be good. I nodded yes, as I helped her to sit up.

Peter loves to drink at the local bar, but his wife disapproves of this. One night, he's at the bar and he gets extremely drunk. He tries to stand up, but immediately falls to the floor. He tries this a few more times, but each time he falls to the floor. People offered to help him, but he said no each time. He finally ended up dragging himself home and sneaking into bed, thinking his wife would never catch him. The next morning, Peter's wife says, "Pete, you bloody worthless idiot, no good drunkard! You were at the bar last night drinking again!" Peter was confused. "How did you find out?" "The bar called. You left your wheelchair there."

I laughed. She always had the ability to make me laugh. As the days passed by she would tell me a joke and I always laughed and then would kiss her and thank her for giving me a gift, laughing.

I think my favorite is the one she told me this morning.

Four brothers left home for college, and they became successful doctors and lawyers and prospered. Some years later, they chatted after having dinner together. They discussed the gifts that they were able to give to their elderly mother who lived far away in another city.

The first said, "I had a big house built for Mama."

The second said, "I had a hundred thousand dollar theater built in the house."

The third said, "I had my Mercedes dealer deliver her an SL600."

The fourth said, "Listen to this. You know how Mama loved reading the Bible and you know she can't read it any more because she can't see very well. I met this priest who told me about a parrot that can recite the entire Bible. It took twenty priests 12 years to teach him. I had to pledge to contribute $100,000 a year for twenty years to the church, but it was worth it. Mama just has to name the chapter and verse and the parrot will recite it."  
The other brothers were impressed.

After the holidays Mom sent out her Thank You notes.

She wrote: "Milton, the house you built is so huge. I live in only one room, but I have to clean the whole house. Thanks anyway."

"Marvin, I am too old to travel. I stay home, I have my groceries delivered, so I never use the Mercedes. The thought was good. Thanks."

"Michael, you give me an expensive theater with Dolby sound, it could hold 50 people, but all my friends are dead, I've lost my hearing and I'm nearly blind. I'll never use it. Thank you for the gesture just the same.."

"Dearest Melvin, you were the only son to have the good sense to give a little thought to your gift. The chicken was delicious. Thank you.

She said the joke kind of reminded her of me. I told her that I don't actually _eat_ the animals. She laughed and then went into the kitchen and started to cook her dinner. I wanted to let her know that I would have to go to visit the family soon.

I hated that I would have to leave her alone again. I was thinking that maybe I should have Peter and Char come for a visit. They could stay with her while I'm gone. I already knew they would love her. Actually, it seems that they already did and couldn't wait to meet her.

I walked into the kitchen and her back was to me. I started talking in my normal voice. She never even acknowledged I was there. I raised the volume of my voice several times and still nothing. I guess that she was more hard of hearing than she thought.

I went up to her and touched her. She turned around and I was kind of shocked. She was crying silently. She had never made a sound. She hadn't even really been cooking, just standing there crying. I gently picked her up and carried her back into the living room.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying, did I do or say something to hurt you?" I asked as I placed her in my lap.

"I hate that you have to go to see those monsters who seem to think its fun to hurt you. They don't deserve your loyalty, or your respect, or your love. I'm sorry, I know you love them, but I hate how they make you feel. I love you and it hurts me to see anyone hurt you." she explained.

All I could focus on was three of the words she had said, "I love you."

"I love you too kitten. Nothing else matters as long as I have you."

"Jas, can I ask you another question? I know that you have felt my love for you and I'm sure my lust as well. Do you not want me in that way? I have wanted you to touch me and make love to me for so long now. If that's the case then I can accept that we'll only just be friends, but please don't go back to see those horrible monsters."

I had felt her lust often. Especially, when I went without a shirt. Being here I felt comfortable enough around her that I would actually only wear jeans and nothing else. Sometimes, I did it just to see if her lust would increase. It always did.

There were a few times when it got so bad that I would go and take a shower just to take care of my problem. Why hadn't I tried to go any further than just kissing? I was scared that she would reject me. Just because a human feels lust for a vampire doesn't necessarily mean they are actually willing to have sex with them.

We are created to draw humans in. Lust is one of the ways we do that. I didn't think she would really want me. I'm a scarred freak and I don't deem myself worthy of her sexually. She is perfect, while I'm hideous and I wanted her to not have to reject me. The best way to do that is to not even try.

"Jasper, please. Touch me, make love to me. I want you, all of you. You are so beautiful to me and just the thought of you touching me is enough to drive me crazy. Please." She said quietly as she kissed my face.

I knew she was a virgin and there was no way I was letting her first time be on the couch. I would have to be very careful. Truth be told, I was terrified that the little bit of blood that would be present might bring on the blood lust. Then again, I have never been bothered by her blood and since I had taken care of her wound I hoped that I would be fine.

I carried her quickly up to what was now our room. I usually stayed in there with her. She said that she could feel my presence even when she was sleeping. Once in there I laid her down on the bed. This was one of those times that I was only in my jeans so I wouldn't have much to remove.

I climbed onto the bed and laid down on top of her hot tiny body, making sure to keep my weight off of her. I kissed her before making my way down her neck. I was going to take this slow. I was going to make sure that I worshiped her body before doing anything else.

She again had on one of my t-shirts and I kissed her neck as I moved my hands underneath the shirt. I slowly made my way up her body, making sure to take the shirt up with the movement. I lightly touched her breasts, but then stopped long enough to pull the shirt up and over her head.

I was in awe, she was so beautiful and I hadn't even removed her bra yet. I went back to squeezing her breasts lightly before pulling one of the lacy cups down so that I could touch her nipple. I grazed it before putting my mouth over it and sucking. She was so fucking responsive and she arched her back up to push her breasts closer to my mouth.

I finally thought, "Fuck this" and ripped the bra off. She moaned and arched her back once again letting me know she was enjoying what I was doing to her breasts. I was going to make sure she knew just how special she is, and how much she made me feel more like a man than I have ever felt.

I trailed kissed down her stomach stopping only when I got to her jeans. I kissed and licked her navel while undoing her button and then unzipping them. I started to tug them down her legs and stopped to look at her to make sure she wanted this. She was squirming underneath me and it was making me harder than I had ever been.

I stopped long enough to remove her jeans and underwear. Then I looked at her and couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as she is, wanted me. I had never felt this wanted, ever.

I spent time licking, sucking and using my fingers to fuck her until she did cum, screaming my name. I had been smart though and had bought some condoms just in case. Yeah, so sue me, a man can dream can't he? Only this dream is coming true.

I went slow and once I had broken through I stayed still until she was ready for me. She was so fucking hot, tight and wet. She came a few more times before I finally found my own release. It wasn't that I couldn't, I would stop just before I did cum. Since it seemed that the longer I pumped, the more orgasms she would have.

Once I was done I pulled out, and went to disposed of the condom. I then went back and held her until her stomach growled. We got up and actually fixed her dinner this time. Later, we made love again before she fell asleep. I finally felt like I was home.

The next morning we made love one more time before I had to leave. I did shower so that I could wash her scent off of me. I had clothes that I kept in a hiding spot so that once I was there I could change out of the clothes I was wearing that did have her scent on them. I would also jump into the stream, naked making sure to get her scent off of my skin. I was not going to let the family find out about her.

The visit was the same as usual. Alice trying to make me stay and trying to seduce me, Edward accusing me of eating humans and covering it up. I never even saw Carlisle or Bella and Nessie. I stayed only a few hours. I desperately needed to get back to my kitten.

Rose and Emmett were there of course and Rose kept watching me. It was almost as if she knew something. It was making me nervous. There was a huge difference with this visit. Nothing that either Edward or Alice said bothered me. It was like the old saying, "Water rolling off a duck's back." I felt more confidence than I have ever felt. Maybe that's what Rose was picking up.

I did my best to sneak off before anyone would know I was gone. It didn't work. I was about fifty miles from the house when I felt her. Rose had been waiting for me to leave so she could follow me. This is exactly what I had been afraid of. I should have known, but then again once I was away from Edward my mind was on kitten, I wasn't paying attention. If I had I would have known much sooner.

Rose just stared at me for a minute before speaking, "Who is she Jasper? Why are you hiding her? I understand you hiding her from the rest of the family, but you have always confided in me before, why now? Before you say anything, I have my own secrets just remember that I'm as good as you are, maybe better at hiding shit from the family."

"How did you know that its even a person, let alone a girl?" I asked.

"Jasper, I have known you for what fifty years now? I have never seen you smile like you were at the house. I have never seen you not react when the idiots were on your case. Besides, Em has the same look, the same smile as you did at the house, right after having sex. I want to meet her."

"Please Rose, I can't lose her. I love her and she loves me. She hates the way the family treats me and if I take you there, she may get angry at me for bringing you there. There's another problem, at least for you. She's human."

"What?" she replied.

After a few very quiet seconds she added,"Let's go Jasper. I promise I will die before letting Edward or Alice find out about her. I'll also be willing to tell you my secret. Em knows and he's kept it from Edward easily. If she's human, then dear brother, you are much stronger than even I have given you credit for. Now, let's go."

We were quiet the rest of the way. Since it was early morning now I knew that my kitten would be awake, waiting for me. I had promised her that I would be back today. I could only hope that she wouldn't be angry and piss Rose off. She might try to hurt her and then I would have to hurt the one member of the family besides Em and Esme that I truly cared about, Rose.

She was in the kitchen when we got there. I walked in and motioned for Rose to stay in the living room while I spoke to kitten. She jumped when she saw me. I guess she didn't hear me come in. How in the fuck was I going to explain this?

I told her that I had brought company. She thought that it was Peter and Char. When I told her no, that it was my sister, she got mad, "I swear Jas, if she says one fucking bad word about you or our relationship I will find a way to rip her fucking ass apart!"

I could feel Rose go from curious, to happiness from the kitchen. Apparently she liked that my girl was willing to take a stand for me, even if it was against a vampire. I just hope that I hadn't made a mistake bringing her here.

The thing is that I know for a fact that none of us were prepared for the reaction that came from Catherine. I took her hand and slowly walked her into the living room. Rose was already smiling and her emotions were totally wrong for what the situation is. It was Catherine's reaction that totally floored me though.

She looked at Rose for all of ten seconds and then squealed while running towards Rose. She jumped into her arms, which it seemed Rose was already prepared to catch her. Once in her arms she started crying and telling her how much she missed her. Why had she stayed gone? And lastly she really had needed to see her again.

I finally asked what the fuck was going on. I realized that apparently I'm not as smart as I thought I was when Catherine's answer shook me up, "Sorry Jas, this is Doc". . .

**A/N Please tell me your thoughts. Yeah, I know everyone was just so sure it was Carlisle. You should know me by now, I don't do the obvious. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, and adding this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend and beta OoJasper'sAngeloO for her awesome work on this chapter. I love ya girl. Alright, here we get a better insight to Catherine and Rose's relationship. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Catherine.**

**Jasper's POV**

I heard what she said, but it wasn't making sense. She said that Rose was "Doc", the one who came to see her and tell her to stop telling everyone that it was vampires that killed her parents.

If that's true then she's also the one who took care of her and saved her from the bastard that was abusing her. She's also the one who found her adopted parents and kept in contact until we moved. How in the hell had Rose been able to keep it from everyone? How in the fuck was Em able to hide it?

It took them a few minutes to calm down. Apparently there had been a bond formed between the two of them when they had met and I could feel the love pouring out from both of them. It felt good and yet brought up so many fucking questions.

When they finally pulled apart I asked them if maybe we should all sit down and talk. Before I could even say anything more Catherine came over to me and pulled me into a hug and then kissed me. Right in front of Rose.

Then she pulled me down onto the couch and told Rose to do the same. I just couldn't wait any longer, "Rose, is this the secret you were referring to earlier when you said that you had secrets? I'm still not really clear on what is going on."

Rose looked at Catherine and asked, "Sweetheart, how much did you tell Jasper? And how in the hell did you two meet?"

Catherine told Rose what she had told me. I never knew what her name was, it was always "Doc" when she talked about her past. She also made sure to never even say it was a him or her, just "Doc". Rose came over and took Catherine's hands and squeezed lightly while feeling pride and love for this tiny girl.

"You kept my secret. Thank you. My family knows nothing about you either. I made sure of it. I just couldn't imagine you being tainted by them. Your love is always out there and you have a way of making others feel special. I don't know how you met, but I can tell you that I can see the profound affect you have had on my brother here. For that I want to say thank you. Now, brother dear, it's your turn to talk and explain how you met and don't leave anything out."

I quickly told her everything starting with the day I ran from the house. How I was told to be at the store and met and saved my kitten. When I told her about the wound that Catherine had her first reaction was to gasp and then when she heard how I had taken care of the wound with no problem, she beamed with pride again.

As I talked I realized that it was almost as if I was talking about someone else. This is not the same vampire that my family speaks about or even believes that I am. I was beginning to understand that I'm not who the family says I am. I could almost feel myself standing taller.

Once I was done, it was Rose's turn to talk, "Jasper, first of all I need to say I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you, but just like you needed to keep Catherine a secret to protect not only her, but yourself and your obvious love for her, I had to do the same.

You do remember that I went to collage and earned a degree in counseling as a therapist? Remember when I had to do my internship? That's when I met Catherine. I was at the hospital and had actually been given her case. When I read how she was talking about it was vampires that killed her parents I had to stop her. For her own protection.

She was such a pretty little thing. She was tiny even then and I fell in love with her. You don't know how badly I wanted to adopt her, but I couldn't. I wouldn't subject her to the family, especially Edward. I talked to Emmett for hours about wanting to take this tiny girl and raise her as our own child. I even brought him to meet her one day. It only took her all of maybe ten seconds to have him wrapped around her tiny fingers."

Catherine interrupted at this point, "I remember him, he was like a huge bear. He made me laugh so hard. He only came like four times to visit with me. I missed him so much and have thought about him often. I'm sorry I didn't mention meeting him, but it was a part of her secret."

I kissed her quickly letting her know she has nothing to be sorry about. Then I nodded at Rose to continue, "One night, I had Emmett come with me to try to track the vampire down that had murdered her parents. It wasn't hard as the asshole was still in the area killing and not bothering to cover it up. Em and I both were able to take him out and burn him.

When I had worked it out so that she was able to go to a foster home it nearly killed me. I wanted you so bad Catherine, but I just couldn't bring you into the family. It was dangerous for not only you, but for us as well. You know why."

"Wait, is that why you were always so against Bella? You always were so fucking angry." I asked Rose.

"Yes, to me it just wasn't fair that she could be a part of the family when a little girl that needed the love of a family had been denied. I had wanted her to be with us, but I already said why I couldn't do it. I hated that Edward had done what I had refused to do, bring a human into the family.

I kept in touch with Catherine, even though when she left the hospital technically she was no longer my patient. When I found out what that bastard was doing to her I couldn't control myself. It took me a couple of weeks to realize that something serious was going on.

That last day you were there, was when I had decided to stay behind and watch. You were so tense and so scared. You would cling to me like I was your safe harbor. I knew something was very wrong and so I called Emmett to come and meet me.

Once I safely had Catherine out of the house and back at the hospital I went back to the house. Emmett still had the asshole in the bedroom and refused to let him get his pants back on. He entertained the bastard by stories of what was going to happen once I got back.

Em wouldn't let me touch the asshole. Since he seemed to get off on forcing little girls to play with his ass, Em felt the only thing that would serve justice would be to rip the fucker's dick off and shove it up his ass.

That's exactly what Emmett did. The guy died a very slow painful death. We watched as he died, then burned the house down with him in it. Fortunately, everyone else was gone that day. The authorities said it was an accident and never knew about what was actually going on.

I had met Matthew and Brittany a couple of years earlier, when I was still going to school. I had wanted to be there for other girls and their families to help them get through the pain of being raped. I wanted to be there for them because no one had been there for me.

This couple had a daughter that had been raped and killed. They came into the classroom where I was one day to talk about the pain the families go through when a child is raped. When they saw me they seemed to recognize me for what I am, a vampire. They asked if they could speak with me.

What no one knew was that they had accidentally been caught up in the world of vampires when the man who had been dating their daughter turned out to be a vampire. He wasn't the one who hurt her, it had been a fucking human male along with six of his friends. We talked for hours and they met Em as well.

The vampire had killed the ones responsible and then disappeared. They agreed to adopt Catherine and I quickly made the arrangements. I was finally at peace that I had at least taken care of you and made sure that you would be loved by parents who wouldn't abuse you.

They didn't have much money. They were barely able to get by themselves so I set up an account and put money in it every year. I paid for your piano lessons, the dance lessons and the more expensive items that you had while growing up.

Then, came time for us to move. I hated having to leave you, but it was necessary for us to move on. At least I knew you were safe and loved. I did keep in touch with your parents. The thing is that I really loved you as a daughter and began to become more angry with the family and when Bella showed up... well, you can probably see why I seemed to hate her so much. It wasn't even really hatred so much as it was jealousy.

Of course Edward and Alice being who they are didn't make it any easier either. I had found out a way around both Edward and Alice. With Alice, if she doesn't know a person, she can't see them, even if she sees who they'll be connected to that she does know. Edward, I just think about sex with Em and that keeps him out."

Catherine then spoke up, "I have one question Rose? Why in the fuck do you allow that so called fucked up family to treat Jasper the way they do. Don't you care for him at all?" Anger was clear in her voice.

I could feel the guilt rolling off of Rose, "You have to understand something, Carlisle is usually busy or gone for the most part. Both him and Esme trust both Edward and Alice completely and therefore, they trust them when they say that Jasper is going to slip. The hurtful things that are said are never said in front of either Carlisle or Esme. Although some things have been said in front of Esme she tends to believe that Jasper needs to be controlled.

Bella tends to believe that Edward knows best when it comes to his brother, but I have seen the two of them argue about his treatment of Jasper. Both Emmett and I have tried to tell Carlisle and Esme about how Jasper is treated behind their backs but of course they have no reason to not believe Edward or Alice and we had no proof.

Catherine, I know you well enough that I'm sure you have picked up on some things about Jasper. He is so hungry for love and acceptance that even the tiny amount he got from Bella, Em and I was enough to keep him home and keep him quiet. He wasn't about to speak up for himself, he was too afraid of losing the only form of love he had, Em and I and on rare occasions Bella.

Even Esme could show him some care at times, when Edward and Alice weren't around. Carlisle just always goes along with whatever they say. Alice has them convinced that she and Jasper are mates, but that Jasper is just being an asshole and refusing to acknowledge that fact.

I can see that Alice isn't, but its very plain who is. It's written all over both of your faces. Catherine, your love has, as usual, shined through to help heal a broken man, Jasper there is a sparkle in your eyes that I have never seen before, as well as a fire when you look at her. You two are mates, I can almost see the bond."

I hissed at her, I hadn't said anything to Catherine about us being mates. I wanted her to fall in love with me as a man, not because she felt she had to. It was Catherine's voice that stopped the anger though, "Jasper, stop it. I have known we were mates since I first saw you. Why did you think that I came with you? When you walked up to me and put your arm around me I felt a spark. I felt safe, protected and I felt attracted to you. I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid eyes on you, but I also knew somehow that you were in tremendous pain emotionally. I knew that I wanted, no needed to be the one to put your heart back together and to help you understand that even though you are a vampire, you are still a man with a very big, very tender heart.

I hate that you have to keep going back. If I had my way you would just stop going, you don't need those assholes to continue to belittle you. I wish you wouldn't go anymore."

"I go because of Rose, Em, Bella and Nessie. Even though most of the time there lately I haven't seen Bella or Nessie."

"Yeah and look what happened the time you took that gift for Nessie. Rose did you know about it or did you just turn your nose up at what happened?" Catherine asked looking angry again.

"What happened? I never heard about a gift. What gift? Who was it for?" Rose asked.

"Catherine helped me pick out an antique jewelery box for Nessie. I took it to give to her the first time I went back to the house. Edward was there, and Bella was just leaving but I was able to ask her if I could give it to Nessie. I guess you and Nessie were still at the cottage. Edward sent Bella home before she could answer me. Edward then said that Nessie didn't need any gifts from a monster like me and then smashed it. I left right after that." I explained.

"That fucking bastard! How dare he. I'm going to fucking ring his neck when I get back!" Rose yelled.

"Please Rose, don't say anything. They'll want to know everything and you know how it gets when Edward wants to know something. He'll harass you until you tell him how you found out. Please, I can't lose her; and him and Alice both will do everything in their power to try to destroy what I have with Catherine." I yelled.

"I'm sorry Jasper, you're right. I promise I won't say anything. I do need to get back though, they'll wonder where I've been. Can I come back? Can I at least tell Em and maybe bring him here to visit. He needs to see the real you Jasper. He'll be so fucking happy for you." Rose replied.

This was totally up to Catherine. If she said no, then I would abide by her decision. I looked at her and said, "Darlin', its up to you. Apparently, Em is better at hiding things than I thought so I don't see a problem, but if you don't want him here, just say so."

She smiled and told Rose that she couldn't wait to see him again. Then asked if she could speak to Rose privately. I told them I would go far enough away so I couldn't hear them. Didn't mean that I wouldn't bug Catherine until she told me what they talked about.

It was only a few minutes later that Rose joined me. She was feeling excited and a little mischievous, "Jasper, if it had been anyone else besides Catherine, I would have tried to get you away from her. I guess fate still plays a huge part in the lives of even vampires. Who would have guessed that the very one that I loved and took care of like a daughter would grow up to be the mate of my brother. I'm so happy for you. She's so good, perfect for you and she has changed you for the better. Can't wait to tell Em. Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow morning. I promised Catherine that I would take care of something and be back early. I'll bring Em with me as well. See you tomorrow. Oh, don't bother asking her what we talked about, she won't tell you at least for now." she smirked.

I ran back to the cabin quickly and expected to find my darlin' waiting for me in the living room. She was waitin' alright, but in the bedroom. The way she was dressed, or lack there of told me she had certain things on her mind. And who am I to disappoint a lady?

She motioned for me to lay down. I did and the next hour was like heaven on earth for me. . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. How did you like what Rose said about Bella's involvement with the family? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N As usual a huge thanks to my friend and beta OoJasper'sAngeloO for helping with this chapter, I love ya girl. Now, Peter and Char will be in this chapter but not much and they leave to go hunt at the end. Don't worry though, they will be back. If you don't know what Expressive Dance is look it up on Youtube and watch one. Its beautiful to watch and the movements usually tell a story. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, I do however own Catherine.**

**Jasper's POV**

After I had laid down she told me that there was something that she wanted to do for me. I had to promise to keep my hands to myself and just enjoy what she had in mind for me.

I had planned on getting her to tell me what her and Rose had talked about, but it was quickly forgotten when she started to kiss first my lips and then made her way down slowly. I was still completely dressed.

She was kissing me while starting to unbutton my shirt. I was about to help her by removing it myself, but she stopped and told me I was to lay there and just enjoy what she was doing. She would remove whatever needed to be removed.

Once my shirt was unbuttoned she then let me sit up long enough to remove it. She was driving me fucking wild just by touching, kissing, licking and even nipping at times. Mostly nipping my nipples, when she grazed over them. The whole time I could feel her love and her passion for me.

She took her time getting to the waist of my jeans and I was so fucking hard that it was becoming painful through them. I needed them off and to be inside of her, after giving her a few orgasms first that is. She had other plans as usual though.

She moved so that her mouth was on my cock through my jeans. She was pressing her tongue hard onto it, while breathing out of her mouth. While she was doing this her hands were busy undoing my pants.

Once she had the pants undone she took a couple of minutes to kiss around my cock, teasing me. Finally she pulls my jeans off, of course I went commando. Then instead of coming back up to kiss me, she slowly made her way up my legs kissing and licking.

While I had made sure that she was always taken care of first and she had no problem touching me with her hands, she had never given me a blow job. I didn't really want her to because it wasn't necessary for me. The feeling of being inside of her was enough for me. I would feel guilty for letting her do it. I needed to take care of her, not the other way around.

When I realized that that's what she had in mind I tried to stop her. One look from her beautiful dark brown eyes made me give in. I could feel that she needed to do this. I would let her and then take care of her.

When she got to my hips she teased me a little before finally licking and sucking on my cock. The feeling of her hot little mouth on my cock was enough to almost make me cum when she first put it in. She would suck, lick and nip while playing with my balls. Then she took them into her mouth one at a time.

I didn't last long and tried to pull away before I came into her mouth but she just shook her head no. That orgasm was one of the most powerful I had ever had, even with her. Somehow, she was able to take in every drop, even cleaning me up with her tongue.

I tried to return the favor, but she said she was tired and wanted to sleep. It made me feel like a sick twisted selfish bastard until she spoke up, "Please Jasper, just enjoy this night. I needed to do this for you and not to get something in return for it. This was just me, giving you love and showing you just how loved you are. I don't want you to return the favor. As much as I love being with you, I needed to do something just for you. Besides, you ran out of condoms. I don't really like those things anyway. I just want to feel you, all of you, without any barriers. If you were to give me an orgasm, then you would have to enter me. You know how I need you right after I cum. Just give me this night please."

I let her have what she wanted, but she gave me a couple more blow jobs before the night was over. She was always sending me her love throughout the whole time. I would have to make sure to get more condoms as soon as I could, like tomorrow morning. Maybe I could get Rose to stay with her while I ran to the store to buy more.

True to her word, Rose was there bright and early. Em was with her acting like a kid in a candy store. She greeted him in much the same way that she had Rose. Em gave her one of his famous, "Em, need to breathe." hugs. I could feel the familiar love pouring from him, he loved her as much as he loved Bella, but there was a difference, it was more like a father type of love.

I asked them the obvious question, how they did get away from Edward and Alice. They left before Edward and Bella got to the house and Alice was told they were going hunting. They actually did that but on the way here. They had some news though.

Rose asked about what Bella thought about the fact that Jasper had wanted to give Nessie a gift and had she ever wondered why the girl never got it. Of course she made out that she had over heard Jasper asking her about giving it to her.

When I heard what her response had been I wanted to fucking rip his head off. Apparently, Edward had told Bella when she asked about why he never came over to give her the gift, that Jasper got angry and smashed it.

Rose took Catherine upstairs and they were up there a few minutes before coming back down to join us men. They both had a huge smile on their faces and looked straight at me. Now I was going to have to make her tell me what she was up to. I knew exactly how to get her to talk.

I'd wait until they were gone though. Em asked Catherine why she didn't just have me bring her to the house. She practically growled at that and said, "Now why would I want to go somewhere, where Jasper is treated like shit? He should be respected, loved and treated as a member of the family, not a dog. Sorry, even a dog is treated better than he is by that so called family."

"Rose said that you two are mates. I can see it. I always thought that maybe Alice was right, but seeing the two of you together I know she's not your mate, Catherine is. I'm warning you Jasper, you ever hurt her and I'll make sure to rip your ass apart. That girl is like a daughter to me. I hated it when we couldn't bring her home with us. I hated having to watch Rose hurt because she knew we couldn't do that to Catherine. It hurt me as well. She was such a tiny, cute little girl. When Bella was brought into the family, it made the pain worse for both of us. We had to act like everything was fine when deep down we were hurting badly. I'm surprised you never caught on. I guess that you were to caught up in the other's feelings though. I'm starting to realize that there are more secrets to the family than I thought."

We talked only a few more minutes before turning the conversation around to pleasantries. Catherine stayed snuggled into my side. She finally asked Rose and Em if it would be alright with them if I could dress as I usually did when hanging around the house. They were only mildly shocked when I took off my shoes, socks and shirt.

They both looked at Catherine and smiled at her. She just smirked back at them. They were waiting for an explanation and she finally spoke up, "Well, the family sees someone to fear when he tries to even go with short sleeves. I think he's the sexiest man ever when he goes without a shirt. So, as long as he's here in our home, he gets to go without a shirt. I can touch him whenever I want to, which is often."

They then both said how happy they were for both of us. Em said that he could tell that Catherine was good for me. We sat and talked about things mostly funny shit that happened. We laughed and the feelings I got was only good ones, love, happiness, contentment, with some lust coming from my mate.

Catherine finally got up and played the piano for them. They agreed that the songs she played were more soothing than the emo shit Edward played. Or upbeat if it was a faster piece. Rose was beaming with pride at my mate. It was Em who asked if she had danced for me yet.

He and Rose it seems had been to a couple of recitals that Catherine was in and of course she always danced for Em when he came to visit. When Catherine told them that not only had she danced for me, but had taught me how to dance with her they practically demanded that we dance for them.

Catherine promised them the next time they came that we would indeed dance for them. The only reason we didn't do it now is because Catherine said we needed the right clothes to go with the dance. She promised Em that we would go after they left and get the clothes. If they came back in a few days we would be ready to do it for them.

We did go and had to end up having her dress specially designed. My clothes were easier to find. Because she was so tiny we had to tell the guy at the costume shop exactly what was needed and of course she had to be measured. It was important for the dress to fit tightly in some places while flowing freely in others.

It was a week later before they were able to come back without anyone getting suspicious. I hadn't gone back and I had a plan that I wanted to see happen before I did go back. I would put it into motion right after the dance.

Once Em and Rose were there, I had another surprise for not only Catherine, but for Em and Rose as well. I quickly got dressed and then waited downstairs for Catherine to finish getting ready. I had braided her hair and then put it up into a bun. Just for appearance I also put tiny flowers in her hair.

Just as she got downstairs there was a knock on the door, my surprise was here. Em went to answer as I guess he could smell what it was. He had a huge smile on his face long before he got to the door.

Once the door was open, there stood Peter and Char. I had talked to them a few days ago and wanted to bring them here, not only as the surprise I had for Catherine, but to have them watch us as well.

I introduced Catherine to them and of course she gave them both a hug. They already loved her since she was my mate. Peter used his charm and quickly won her over. Char was so happy to see me smile and laugh that she had a hard time trying to settle down long enough to be able to watch us.

The dance was going to be one to accompany a song called, "The Change", it was originally sung by Garth Brooks and was one of the most beautiful songs that actually wasn't a song about love between a man and woman.

She was dressed in a very beautiful light sky blue dress that clung to her body until it got to her hips. The skirt flowed out so that as she moved it would flow. I myself was dressed in black pants that hugged my body, with a button up shirt that was completely undone. Neither of us wore shoes.

It actually fit the relationship between Catherine and I and I was excited to hear what those that I truly cared about would think of it. I was more excited about the end where I would present my surprise.

The song started and we flowed together telling the story of our lives:

_One hand reaches out and pulls a lost soul from harm,_

_While a thousand more go unspoken for._

_They say the good you have done by saving just this one,_

_Its like whispering a prayer in the fury of a storm._

_And I hear them saying you'll never change things,_

_No matter what you do its still the same thing._

_But its not the world that I am changing,_

_I do this so this world will know that it will not change me._

_This heart still believes, love and mercy still exist,_

_While all the hatred rage and so many say,_

_That love is all but pointless in madness such as this._

_Its like trying to stop a fire,_

_With the moisture from a kiss._

_But its not the world that I am changing,_

_I do this, so this world will know that it will not change me._

_As long as one heart still holds on,_

_Then hope is never really gone._

_Chorus repeats_

At the very end Catherine is standing and then leans back while I'm holding her. I pull her up and then get down on one knee, I quickly pull out the small box that I had in my pants, "Catherine Watts, I fell in love with you the moment I met you. I want to love, cherish, honor and protect you for the rest of my existence. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She stood there stunned. I had opened the box to show her a ring that had a diamond surrounded by rubies. Tears were rolling down her face. At first I thought she was upset because I had done this in front of everyone, until I felt her emotions. She started screaming, "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!"

I kissed her passionately, happier than I had ever been before. It wasn't long before Peter and Em both wanted a hug from the bride to be so I had to let her go. I had almost not gone through with asking her.

Ever since the last time Rose was here we hadn't been able to have sex. I forgot to go to the store and when I did remember it was too late at night, so I hadn't been able to get the condoms. When we were in town, she had almost deliberately stopped me from getting more.

I was beginning to think that she had realized that she didn't want to be with me any more. It was Em that encouraged me to go ahead with the proposal, I have a feeling that he knew something about what was going on with Catherine.

They all had venom in their eyes and I was overwhelmed by their feelings of love and pride for our dance. Catherine was clinging even tighter to me than she usually did. She kept burying her face in my chest which was bare, as my shirt was open completely. I could tell she was basking in my scent.

She was also becoming aroused. I could feel her and was worried because I still hadn't gotten those damn condoms and I didn't want to risk her getting pregnant. Besides, we had company.

Suddenly, Em and Rose had to leave and Peter and Char said they needed to go hunting. I saw Rose wink at Catherine and then told us that they would be back soon.

The second the door was shut she went and locked it. Then she grabbed my hand and practically pulled me all the way upstairs. As soon as we were in the bedroom, she pulled my shirt off and then gave me a kiss.

It seems that she was in a hurry to get naked. As soon as her dress was off I stopped her from pulling me down on the bed. There was no way I was going to make love to her until I had protection for her. While I wasn't against us having a baby, it wasn't the right time.

I told her this much and she just smiled her mischievous smile that she always gave me right before she did something to surprise me. She ignored me and pulled me down on the bed.

In nothing but a pair of very lacy panties she got on top of me and straddled me. She made sure that her pussy was rubbing against my cock which was very hard by now. I was just about to push her away when she leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Jas, please make love to me. We don't need condoms. Rose gave me that shot to prevent pregnancy last week. I had to wait to see if I would start my period.

If I had started my period when I was supposed to then we would have had to wait until I was done. When I didn't start then that meant the shot had already taken affect. I either had to let you continue to use the condoms or wait to make sure the shot was effective.

I chose to wait as I hate the feeling of those fucking condoms. I want to feel you, all of you, whenever you are deep inside of me. That's why I didn't want you to get any more. Now, we can make love and not have to worry about making a baby, at least not yet." she practically purred the last part.

With that I took her into my arms and did just that, made love to her. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I know I said at the beginning that it would be about ten chapters long but obviously its going to take more than that. I need to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N A huge thanks to my very dear friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. Alright, in this chapter we're going to see what the title means. Catherine has a very serious talk with Jasper, and gives him something to think about. I think you'll like it.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do however own Catherine.**

**Jasper's POV**

I was still on the bed after our lovemaking. I had sat up and leaned myself up on my arm and had one leg stretched out while the other was bent with my foot flat on the bed. The only thing covered was my cock, with the sheet between my legs.

It wasn't that I didn't want her to see me, I just didn't want her to know that I was wanting more, another round. She's human and she needs to eat. Since its still early evening I figured that she can get dressed, and then after dinner I might bring her back here.

It was the most incredible feeling not having to wear a condom. I just wanted to bring her back here to our bed and make love to her over and over. That was the main problem with her being human, I didn't need to rest but she did.

I watched her as she went to the dresser that held my clothes. Even though she had enough clothes to wear she still seemed to prefer my t-shirts and boxers when it was just going to be the two of us. Since Peter and Char wouldn't be back until I called him she was safe for wearing what seemed to make her so fucking happy.

She was practically glowing with happiness. Her eyes had a sparkle in them that seemed to only become brighter with each day that we spent together. What really blew me away was the fact that I was the one to cause that sparkle in her eyes. I was the one that was making her so happy.

I knew then what I wanted to do, "Darlin', marry me!"

She looked at me and giggled, "Jasper, you already asked me and I think I might have said yes already."

"No, I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to marry me right now! Well, maybe not right this minute, but I was thinkin' maybe about getting Peter, Char, Rose and Em and goin' to Las Vegas and getting married tomorrow."

She turned serious then and came over to the bed and sat down. She was dressed unfortunately, but I really wanted her naked. I pulled her over to me and smirked while removin' the clothes she had just put on using my vampire speed.

"Before I agree to anything there's something that I need to talk to you about. Its too important to put off so please do not try to seduce me while I'm trying to talk to you. I'm not sure how you're going to take this so please promise to just hear me out."

I was worried and felt her emotions. She was determined more than anything else. So I agreed to just listen to her. I waited as she seemed to be trying to figure out how to say whatever was bothering her.

"I guess the best way to say this is to just come right out and say it. Jasper, I can't marry you, not if you keep Hale as your last name. It's what ties you to that fucked up group that consider themselves to be a family. I know that you told me about the Major, your other persona and I want to see you try to blend him with Jasper Whitlock.

I love you and you are an amazing man, but the man you are because of that family needs to become who he was meant to be. Someone who is strong and will stand up against anyone who treats him with disrespect and like shit stuck to a shoe. Jas, that's NOT who you are.

I hate to say it, but it needs to happen. Jasper Hale needs to die. Major Jasper Whitlock needs to take his place. I know that you said that you can go by either Hale, Cullen or Whitlock. You need to drop Hale and Cullen. I want to be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, not Hale or Cullen. I'll marry you right now if you think that this is something we can work on together.

I mean, I know that you care about several members of the family, but is it worth it to have to put up with the ugliness of the others? They are beyond cruel and you deserve love, respect and compassion. Unless they change their actions towards you, I want no part of them, nor for you to go back there.

Is this something that you can do? If not then I won't leave you, but I'm tired of seeing you hurting so badly after going back there. I'm not asking you to choose between them and me, I'm just saying that when you're ready to stand up to them, bring the Major out a little and refuse to be their doormat any longer, then I'll marry you, tomorrow if you still want to.

I do have a request before you decide. Would it be possible to meet the Major? I have a feeling that without the mean stupid shit those creatures do to you and say to you, that it will be easy to actually combine your two personalities.

I love you so much Jas and I want to see you happy. You don't need Edward or Alice to feel like a man who is worthy of respect and love. I understand that you care about Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Nessie. Maybe once the other two see that they can't control you anymore, then you can spend time with them. Maybe they should find out exactly what Edward and Alice have been doing. I'm willing to bet that they have no clue what is going on.

So you think about it and let me know. I want to marry you so bad, but I need to be your wife, with your real last name."

I had already thought about everything she had just said to me. I agreed with her completely and knew that both Rose and Em did as well. Even though I hadn't really thought about it as a Jasper Hale needs to die concept, but it worked. The only problem I had was the one question she had asked me, she wanted to meet the Major.

"Darlin', I agree with everything and with your help I will let Jasper Hale die. I don't need them as long as I have you. Although, I'm not sure about you meetin' the Major. He was a cold, calculating and sometimes cruel bastard. I have spent years keepin' him from comin' out and takin' over.

He's the one that has murdered, tortured and destroyed, not just vampires, but humans as well. He has no remorse for his actions and doesn't care about what others think or feel. How can I ask you to endure him? I would be worried that he might hurt you."

"He won't hurt me, he's part of you. You love me and I really believe that he does too. I don't know how I know that, I just do. If you were to be joined, I truly believe that it would be a man who is gentle, kind, loving and so full of compassion, yet who wouldn't allow anyone to disrespect or bring him down. He would stand up for himself. There is something else that I would like for you to consider.

You already know and so do I that there will come a day when you will bite me so that I can become like you. That's already a given, since we are mates. I know that what I'm about to say will shock you. When I'm turned; I don't want to drink from animals. I want to be like Peter and Char and drink from criminals.

I have spent a lot of time thinking about this and I keep thinking, what if Rose hadn't of stayed and found out about that creep that sexually tormenting not only me, a little girl, but other girls as well. What if I as a vampire I could take out a bastard that is doing things like that to others? I could be saving several lives by taking one life.

You don't have to change your diet and please don't think about it if it will bother you. Just let me have my diet as mostly human garbage, with a few animals here and there. Ugh! How in the hell did we get so far off topic? Just think about it and let me know. I need to know if I'm getting married tomorrow or not."

I quickly told her that I didn't need to think about it. I also told her that I would like for Rose, Em, Peter and Char to be there with us when we married. She agreed and then I told her that I would contact them while she slept and we could plan on leaving first thing in the morning.

I thought about packing some clothes, but then decided that we could buy whatever we needed. Besides, we wouldn't need clothes for the honeymoon. We talked for a few more minutes before she brought up meeting the Major again.

There was no way I was going to let him out without backup. I told her this and she suggested Peter and Char since they already knew him. I thought about it for a minute and had just decided that maybe she should meet the Major, as long as Peter and Char were there to stop him from hurting her. My phone went off.

Of course Peter and his knowing shit. He told me they were headed back and would be here in a few minutes. Since we both felt like I would need to try to merge both personalities together, she might as well find out what the Major is like.

While waiting for Peter and Char to get here, I decided to feel the Major out and see if I could tell what he felt towards Catherine. I told her that I was going to go and wait in the woods for them to get here. I also told her that I was going to try to find out what the Major was feeling towards her.

It has been so many fucking years since he has been allowed to come out and for good reason. He hated the Cullen's and with the exceptions of Emmett and Rose would probably just kill them. Especially because they disrespected me as a man, as well as a vampire who can destroy others without a thought.

I had spent so many years pushing him down and keeping him locked up that I had pretty much ignored him. Now I would have to "wake up" the sleeping monster. So I sat down on a log and went to the cage that held the most feared vampire ever known, at least in the South.

Peter showed up a few minutes later and understood what was going on. He didn't say a word, just sat down. I had found out that the Major knew about Catherine and knew she is our mate. He wouldn't hurt her, but he sure as fuck would protect her and right now he wanted to claim her.

I was going to tell Peter to have Char explain the Major more to Catherine, but he cut me off, "Just let him out and let him meet her. He can't hurt her anymore than you can. She's right you know. You need to allow him to merge with you and take a stand against those who only want to control you.

She called me from your phone while you were busy and told me what she thought you needed. I told her that she's right and that we would all be willin' to help you. With the Major's bad ass attitude and your compassion it would be a perfect blend. Its who you are meant to be. So let the fucker out and let him have some time with her. Then work on lettin' him stay and be part of you always."

**Major's POV**

As I came to the fore front I felt Jasper trying to stay with me. I need to have some time with our mate before we could become one. I let him know that I wanted a few hours at least with her. I needed to touch her, feel her underneath me, be the one to bring her pleasure, make her scream in ecstasy.

Jasper has had his time with her and I have felt her pleasure at being with him, but she's my mate as well and I will have her before I merge with Jasper. I also know that Jasper is worried for her safety but I won't hurt her, I can't. I love her too.

Peter must have sensed that it was me that is now in control, as he was in a more submissive posture. I turned to him and told him that I was going to spend some time with our mate. He and his mate would be making the arrangements for us to go to Las Vegas for our wedding.

She knew what Jasper needed and she was right about everything. I needed Jasper to help me be a gentle lover and Jasper needs me to be a strong man. One who understands his worth and will stand against those who dared to make us feel like we are less than a man.

I told Peter that he needed to stay away from the cabin as I wanted to spend time with our mate and claim her. He and Char needed to call Rose and tell them to come up with some way to be gone for at least a day, long enough for them to see us marry.

He then took his mate who had been standing a short distance away. She too knew who was out and he like most vampires wouldn't put his mate too close to me. He also knew to stay away from our mate at least until I had claimed her.

Another thing that Peter knew, is that our mate would be marrying us tomorrow. She would see that I am in control tonight and tomorrow we would merge for her. She would see that we need her to be by our side. Without another thought I made my way quickly towards our cabin and my mate. . .

**A/N As you can see the Major came out. Please tell me your thoughts. Next chapter, we hear more from the Major and he meets his mate. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. I'm still working everyday so I just don't have time to write and answer reviews, but I read and love every one of them. Love you guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks to my wonderful friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her awesome beta work on this chapter. In this chapter we meet the Major and of course he meets Catherine. There is a lemon but its going to be a little different than most of them. Its not detailed, but then the focus of this story is Jasper. I do promise a very hot lemon in the next few chapters with details. But this lemon is still different, and I hope you'll like it, even without details. We also will get a better insight of the Major. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own Catherine though.**

**Major's POV**

As I headed towards the cabin and my mate I let my gift go out to seek her emotions. I was surprised as I felt excitement, mixed with love, joy and lust. It seems that her desire to meet me was very strong. This pleased me greatly and yet surprised me as well.

I am not a gentle man and most would not even consider me to be a man. A monster would be the word used to describe me more accurately. I had killed without remorse and I was very good at it. That is who I am.

I was needed when Jasper first started this life as a vampire. With Maria, who is truly a monster, she had no compassion for anyone. She taught Jasper to either kill or be killed. I had to take over in order to keep him from destroyin' himself. I was created so that he could survive the fuckin' shit Maria forced him to do. He hated it, he hated the life that he was forced into and he hated Maria.

It was always me who did as I was told by Maria. I was the one who killed and never cared that I was takin' someone away from their family and friends. I lusted after the bitch and took her often. She taught me not only how to fight, but how to bring pleasure to females.

It was Jasper that allowed Peter and Char to escape. It was me who took the punishment for lettin' them get away. It was Jasper who had already made the decision to try to destroy himself, when they came back for him.

Once away and settled into a life with Peter and Char, the depression only got worse. They were the ones to realize that it was the killin' of humans that was causin' it. Jasper felt their fear and their pain. It almost destroyed him. Until he met Alice.

Even I have to admit that she did help, at least at the beginnin'. She gave Jasper somethin' he had never felt before, hope. She led him to the Cullen's and he took up drinkin' from animals. He kept me locked up and slowly, over the years the family started wearin' him down. Mostly, Alice and Edward, although the rest of the family went along with whatever they said.

I had tried to tell him that he needed to let me come out and deal with them. He just pushed me down further, makin' sure I would stay locked up. It started getting to the point where I didn't even want to watch any more.

Alice insisted that him and her were mates. I knew better of course, but by that time I already knew that talkin' to Jasper would do no good, he wouldn't listen to me. He wanted to be loved, accepted and she was the closest thing to achievin' that goal. When he tried to be with her and she yelled at him to stay dressed, but just undo his pants enough so that he could fuck her, I felt his pain and the disgust at himself. He walked out. Two points for Jasper, zero Alice.

She often tried to get him to be with her, but when it came to the time to fuck her, it was always the same. She loved the way he could make her feel and wanted him for that. After the second time, he refused to touch her.

Of course she managed to convince the whole family, well except for maybe Rose and Emmett that they were mates, but he was refusin' to acknowledge it and therefore refusin' to make sure she was happy.

Between her and the mind raper, they had him so beaten down that he was close to just givin' in and lettin' Alice have her way, which is marry her. That is until our true mate showed up in our lives. She is good for both of us and will make a beautiful vampire someday.

She is beautiful now, but she is fragile and could be easily hurt. Even I fear of what could happen if the family were to find out about her. They will eventually, its only a matter of time. Although I truly hope that they don't, at least for awhile. I would have to destroy who ever would try to keep us apart.

That would bother even me, especially if I had to destroy the one who has a child. If he tried to keep me from our mate, I would do just that. It would bother me because of the girl. It would hurt her if her father was killed. While I would never deliberately hurt a child, this would do just that.

The coven leader, he has no clue as to what his children are doin' to Jasper. He needs to know. Jasper needs to take a stand against the family and they all need to know the secrets that are being kept. Jasper will need my help, but for now we will concentrate on our beautiful mate.

I could feel myself becomin' hard just thinkin' about claimin' her. I would have to hold back and I would have to go slow. I didn't like it, but I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her. I needed her too. I also knew that I could leave my mark on her without changin' her. I would just have to suck the venom out after bitin' her.

That wouldn't be a problem for me. I had enough control that I could drink from humans and not kill them. I usually would bite, take a few drinks of the luscious blood and then pump more venom into them to turn them. I have turned thousands. I have marked no one. Not as a mate.

Our mate would be marked, but not tonight. No, tonight I would make love to her. After we were married, then I would mark her on our weddin' night. She needed us to be bonded to her the human way before bondin' to us the vampire way.

I had finally reached the cabin and pushed my gift out once again to feel her emotions. While I am much rougher than Jasper is, like him I never wanted to cause our mate to fear us. Most people, both humans and vampires, feared me. They were smart to do so.

All I could feel from her was excitement and now anticipation. I have a feelin' that Peter might have called her and told her that she should get ready to meet the Major. Turns out I was right.

I opened the door to find her dressed in a very sexy lil' nightgown. She was sittin' down, but stood up when I opened the door. When she stood up, she kept her hands down at her sides, but she also kept her head down. I had killed others just for lookin' in my eyes.

That was the one thing that other vampires knew not to do unless told to, look into a dominate male's eyes. It was always taken as a challenge. Others had done just that and were ripped apart before they even knew what hit them. I had been right, Peter had called her and told her how to be prepared for me. I was more than pleased at her bein' willin' to submit to me, although I would never force her.

I may be a killer, but I have never raped a female. That was the one thing I had refused to do when I was with Maria. She tried to get me to rape the human females just before drainin' them, but I just couldn't do it. She had also tried to get me to kill children and I refused to do that as well. Other than those two things, I would do whatever she told me to do.

I walked quickly to our mate and pulled her face up to meet my eyes. She was stunnin' with her hair down, reachin' her ass. Her hair was soft and the smell of lavender comin' from her was the most beautiful smell ever. I could also smell her arousal.

I felt the growl that came out and fully expected her to back away in fear. Instead, her arousal got stronger. So growlin' turns our mate on. I would have to make sure to do it often. I spoke quietly to her and saw her confusion.

It was then that Jasper spoke up inside and reminded me that our mate is hard of hearin' and I would need to speak up and make sure she was lookin' at me so she could read my lips. I reached out and gently put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Then I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know who I am, you know what I have done, yet you do not fear me. I can smell your arousal and I need you just as much. You are so fuckin' beautiful. You can always look me in the eyes, you are our mate and I never want you to fear me. I will claim you, but not until our weddin' night. Tonight I will just make love to you. It will be just me. Jasper has had his time with you and I want just one night before we merge and become one. When you are claimed, it will be by both of us together. Now tell me, does Jasper like this lil' thing that your wearin'?"

She said that yes, it was one of his favorites. I sighed and then told her, "Well then I'm sorry, but he's just gonna have to buy you another one."

I gently, but quickly ripped it down the middle. She had on some tiny scrapes of cloth that I'm guessin' were underwear. She was so beautiful and I felt my cock become even harder. I pulled her into a heated kiss and kept tellin' myself to be careful. I couldn't really do what my instincts were tellin' me to do and that was to fuck her senseless.

I brought my one hand up to cup her breasts and the other slid down her back until it was on her ass. With two fingers I was able to tear the cloth off of her and now she was bare to me.

Since I only had jeans on there wasn't much to remove. I felt her hot lil' hands workin' to undo them. She quickly had them undone and as soon as she had pushed them down a little bit, her hands were on my cock. Well one was on my cock and the other was playin' with my balls.

I'm a fuckin' vampire and she somehow took control and was on her knees in front of me. Her mouth was hot and she knew how to use it, as well as her tongue. She licked, sucked and nipped, until I couldn't take anymore and came in her mouth. It didn't take long and it pissed me the fuck off!

As her mate, its my job to please her first. Jasper knew of her past with the bastard that had molested her. Because of him she was strongly bothered by the thought of performin' oral sex. I knew this because I knew everything he did. Yet in her desire to please me, she had gone past her discomfort. That's what pissed me off. She didn't need to do anything except let me take care of her.

I picked her up and carried her to our room. There were a couple of things she needed to understand before I touched her. After laying her down on the bed, I climbed in next to her and laid down facin' her. Then I pulled her close to my body which was now completely bare and then turned so that I was on my back, with her facin' me on top.

"I need to say a couple of things before we go any further. First of all, I'm pissed off at you. Its my job to make sure you are taken care of and happy. I know that you are not comfortable doin' oral sex and yet you did it anyway. Now I admit that I allowed you to do it and it was the best, no actually it was the first time I've ever had anyone do that for me, but you will never take care of me first. Once I have pleasured you, then you can take care of me. Or we can take care of each other at the same time.

Another thing is that I don't know how to be gentle. I have never made love to any female. It was always just fuckin' and it was always rough and even violent at times. What I'm tryin' to get at is that without Jasper bein' merged with me, I have no clue if what I'm doin' will hurt you. So if somethin' I'm doin' is hurtin' you had better speak up right away, is that clear? If I feel pain from you at any time and you don't say anythin' I'll stop and I won't finish. I'll get up and walk out. I refuse to be the cause of any pain for you. Now if you'll agree to all of this then I'll do my best to make sure this is a night you'll never forget."

She nodded and whispered that she would remember it as the night she met the Major and fell in love with him. She said she had a ton of questions for me, but upon hearin' my growl she said they could wait. Something else couldn't and as she said this, she smirked.

Turns out my mate is not only a vixen, but a lil' hellcat as well. I was able to make her scream out my name, but I have to admit that there were a few times I felt pain from her. She was very good about tellin' me when it did. It was mostly things like too much pressure with my tongue, or goin' just a tad bit too hard or too fast.

We both found out that if I laid on my back and let her choose the speed that we both felt more pleasure that way. I could have better access to her beautiful breasts and her clit as well. Although the first time I pushed my cock up inside of her hot lil' pussy, I lost it. Just like a fuckin' high school teenager, I came almost instantly.

It wasn't my fault that she was so fuckin' tight, wet and hot. As soon as I realized that I had hurt her by poundin' too fast, I flipped us over and had her ride me. She was in full control of speed and direction. It felt so fuckin' good, but I have to say that I really can't wait until Jasper and I have merged.

Jasper has a much better grasp at how fast and how hard to do anythin' and he can be very gentle. That's why I say I need him to help me be gentle with our mate and he needs me to be a strong person, a strong man. Together we will love our mate forever. . .

**A/N Please let me know your thoughts. i would love to know how you liked my Major, and his actions towards his mate. Next chapter, we get to watch as Jasper merges with the Major. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts, Love you guys. I'm going to try to answer as many reviews as I can for this chapter so if you have questions I'll answer if you ask, unless it gives the story away of course.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you OoJasper'sAngeloO for doing the beta work on this chapter and for being my friend. I love ya girl. Alright, we get a little bit of insight into Jasper and the Major merging. Also a little bit of what he's like as both personalities. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own Catherine.**

**Jasper's POV**

As I lay here with Catherine in my arms, I could feel the Major startin' to merge with me. She is asleep after the Major wore her out. Like he said, she is a vixen and a hellcat in bed and she kept wantin' more. She has no clue that never again will she just see Jasper, or see the Major. Now she'll see us, as it should be.

It's hard to explain, but I can feel myself becomin' different. I feel the strength of the Major flowin' into me, the harshness of who he is, blendin' in with my compassion; his darkness becomin' gray because of the light in my life.

Now as the Major and I are becomin' one, even with my mate in my arms, I have to think back and wonder how I could have allowed the family to treat me with such little respect and a shitload of distrust. I was desperate to be accepted and to feel like I belonged to someone and that they cared about me.

In the end, no matter what I did, it still wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough. I was so fuckin' lonely that I refused to even listen to anything the Major had to say. He eventually stopped talkin' to me. Now I can see that I would never measure up to Edward and Alice's standards. I just couldn't understand how or why in the fuck Alice would want me if she couldn't even stand to look at my body.

Now I didn't need them and never would again. At least not most of them. I still had Emmett, Rose and possibly even Bella and Nessie, that truly cared about me and what I wanted. Never again would Edward or Alice use me as a doormat, or even talk about me or treat me like I'm less than they are.

Actually they could talk about me all they wanted. It would no longer bother me, it didn't the last time I was there. I got all kinds of shit for bein' an asshole to Alice by treatin' her like I could care less about her happiness. The fact of the matter is that I didn't, care that is.

But now the harshness of the Major would keep me from lettin' anything they said or did get to me. Hopefully the compassion would keep me from just killin' their fuckin' asses. I knew that I needed to go and see them one last time. I needed to say good-bye to them, their treatment of me and let them know that Jasper Hale is dead, but Jasper Whitlock is alive, well and in charge.

I would deal with them and sayin' good-bye later. Right now the only thing that mattered was getting married to Catherine. I had already called Peter and told them about goin' to Vegas to get married. Asshole said he already knew. After tellin' him to get the ball rollin' so to speak, I hung up with him and sent Rose and Em both a text, tellin' them I needed to talk to them, but away from the family.

Normally I would wait until they contacted me or Catherine, which they do at least once a day, but I wanted to leave early in the morning. I wanted it timed so that we would be there tomorrow evening. She would need something to wear, so we would probably have to go and find her something. That was goin' to be the hard part.

She is so tiny that most clothes don't fit her. Pants that fit her waist are always too long. Of course Char found that guy that made her clothes, so most of what she has is tailor made. There was no way that there would be time to order a dress. As the Major has now merged with me, this is the one thing we both agreed on. We will not wait to marry her.

Now my next concern. Should I let her meet the family? Again the Major and I both agree again on this one as well. Fuck NO! What kind of mate would I be to allow my kind, gentle and lovin' mate be subjected to Edward and Alice? Maybe someday she could meet Carlisle and Esme, even Bella and Nessie. Maybe she should be turned before she meets them.

I heard my phone go off and saw it was a text from Em telling me that they were having a hard time getting away to talk. I sent him another text tellin' him I really needed to have them try to get away for at least a day or two. I also told him that I didn't want to tell either him or Rose the reason why. I was too worried that Alice might see them.

I also told him how important it was and he promised that they would be here in a few hours. All they had to do is convince everyone they were going away to have some hot and heavy sex. They did do that from time to time. I had to laugh because once the weddin' was over that's probably exactly what they would be doin'. I know that they wouldn't be hangin' around Catherine and I, especially since we would be doin' that ourselves.

He promised that they would be here before dawn. A few minutes later I heard Peter and Char arrive. Char was so fuckin' excited I had to tell her to calm the fuck down before she had me jumpin' and wakin' the beautiful angel in my arms. She would need her rest. I had plans for us after the weddin' and they did NOT include her sleepin', at least for awhile.

Char had a surprise for me. Apparently as soon as Peter knew that I would meet my mate, he also knew there would be a weddin'. When she ordered Catherine's clothes, she ordered some dresses. She had no clue as to what kind of weddin' dress she would like so she had several made. Peter had insisted that Char have the man make them.

They were sent to their address in Montana. That's where they actually went when they left after our dance. They went to get them and bring them here. I asked Char if I could see them. Her exact words were, "Jasper Whitlock! You fuckin' know better than to ask to see them. Its bad luck and sides', don't you think that maybe your mate just might want to surprise ya. I swear men can be so dense sometimes, even vampire ones!" she huffed out, clearly insulted.

I had to laugh at her. It felt so good to once again laugh with friends. Even if it was over stupid shit. We spent the next couple of hours talkin'. I never left the room, or our bed. We just talked at vampire speed and Catherine couldn't hear anything. Even if her hearin' had been perfect she still wouldn't have been able to hear us.

I felt them before I heard them. Em and Rose were here. They were comin' in Emmett's jeep. I was hopin' that they would bring it. There would be plenty of room for our shit and her dress could go in the back of the jeep. I hated the thought of her weddin' dress bein' wind blown by being in the back of the truck.

Peter and Char wanted to ride with us and get to know Catherine a little bit before the weddin'. They had met her, but of course Em and Rose were there and then we danced. Since I had proposed and she had said yes, they knew that we would want to be alone and so gave us that time, but stayed close enough so that Peter could be there to talk to me when the Major came out.

As soon as I could hear the jeep comin' down the dirt drive way, I knew it was time to wake Catherine up. I knew that she wanted to be the one to tell Em and Rose why they had to come here and be ready to stay gone for a couple of days. I couldn't wait to see their faces.

I nuzzled Catherine's neck while talkin' to her, tellin' her it was time for her to get up and get ready for our trip. I would cook for her while she was takin' a shower. My favorite part of any day, when she finally woke up and smiled when she saw me. It lit up her whole face and it still made me feel awe that I was the cause of her beautiful smile.

"Angel, while I love havin' you sleep in my arms, we have guests. You need to get up and get ready for our trip. I haven't told Em and Rose yet what we're doin', I thought that maybe you wanted to be the one to do that. So you shower and get dressed while I make your breakfast. After you have eaten we'll hit the road." I whispered to her in her ear.

When she heard the part where Em and Rose were here she was goin' to throw on her clothes and rush down to say hi. I had to grab her and remind her of our activities the night before. Cue the blush. I loved it when she did that, it made her even more beautiful.

While I had no problem with them knowin' what we had done, I knew that she saw Emmett and Rose as another set of parents and knew that it would embarrass her if she knew they could smell me all over her especially with the smell of sex added to it.

She showered quickly and was dressed faster than I have ever seen her dress. I think maybe she is in a hurry to get somewhere. I laughed at her as she was trying to decide what to wear on the trip. She would find something and then realize that it was too heavy to wear to Vegas.

I tried to talk her into wearin' a dress. I explained that if she wore a dress I would have more access to her. She huffed and proceeded to tell me that in no uncertain terms would I be reachin' under her dress while on a trip. Especially with Em and Rose in the same car as us.

She was brushin' her beautiful long hair when I came out of the shower. I came to stand behind her hopin' that maybe I could convince her to linger just a bit longer up here. I had a few ideas that I was wantin' to try with her. They involved a bed and no clothes.

She giggled and said, "No Jas, this is supposed to be our wedding day. You need to slow your oats as Peter would say. You are just gonna have to wait until later."

All of this was said in whispers as we wanted to be in the room when we told Em and Rose about us getting married today. I did make her keep her hair down, it could be put up later to get ready for the weddin'. Once we were dressed I told her that while she was eating that I would pack for her, we then went downstairs to face the "parents" so to speak.

Just as we got to the bottom step we heard Emmett's boomin' voice, "Its about time you two showed yourselves. I thought for a minute I might have to come up there and pry you two off of each other!"

That fuckin' pissed me off and I would have pinned his ass to the wall except that my mate apparently understood what I was wantin' to do and had her tiny hand on my arm. She looked at me pleadingly. She didn't want me to attack her "dad". I did growl and Rose picked up on it right away.

She turned to me and just stared at me. I sensed that she knew something was different, but didn't say anything. I wasn't goin' to say anythin' as I wanted to see if she or anyone else that knew me could see a difference. Then I turned to Catherine and asked her if she wanted to let them know why we had asked them to join us.

When they found out that we were goin' to Las Vegas to get married today, they were excited for us. Em also let us know that it was probably better that we get married sooner, rather than later, "I think this is great, although I'm not sure I can handle the thought of my baby girl having hot sex with you Jasper. I think that you should know Jasper, that Alice has been trying to get Esme and Rose to help plan a wedding, yours to be exact, but to her not your mate."

"Let her! She can plan for one but that doesn't necessarily mean that it will happen. I can tell you right now, she has no control over me and if she tries to get me to do anything, well, she's just gonna piss me off. She does that and I ain't gonna be responsible for her getting her fuckin' head ripped off." I growled out.

"Whoa, bro. I'm just telling you whats going on. She told me that if I talked to you that you needed to man up and go home. That you'll be a lot happier when you finally realize where you belong. She still insists its next to her, as her husband. Of course I know the truth. She knows that we do talk to you, but of course she knows nothing about our girl here. I'm afraid of what might happen if she ever did find out. I think that she might actually try to hurt her."

This only further fueled the rage I was feelin' and it started to grow and I let out a growl that shook the windows. Everyone jumped back includin' Peter and Char who had been standin' and listenin' to us talk.

Catherine didn't though. She never flinched. She just put her hands one on my arm and the other on my chest. I knew she was tryin' to keep me calm. I looked down into her dark brown eyes and saw the love and pride there. I calmed down immediately, rememberin' that we were about to go and get married.

It was Rose that spoke up next, "I don't know what has happened, but I do know that something has. You're different Jasper. Before you would have said that you wouldn't marry her, but never would you have threatened to do harm to her. You were always so worried that you might be kicked out of the family. Although I wouldn't have left you alone, I knew you needed the family or at least you thought you did. I know that Catherine has helped you to become a stronger person, but this goes beyond that. What happened, besides about to get married?"

Catherine spoke up to answer for me, "Rose, you know how Jasper has always kept his major personality locked up for fear of what he would do to the family? Well, last night I met the Major. While he is a very dominate and dangerous personality, he was very gentle with me. He did demand that I do some things that were things that I wouldn't have normally done, but it was only because he was worried about hurting me.

Jasper and I talked at length yesterday and we both agreed that Jasper Hale must die. In order to do that, the Major needed to merge with Jasper. Now they are one personality. As you can see for yourselves, he will no longer take their shit. If they piss him off, he may just take drastic action. While I don't really fucking care about most of them, I like Jasper, wouldn't want to see Nessie hurting because her father was a fucking asshole and Jasper ended up ripping him apart."

"I am going to go at some point and tell the family I'm leaving for good. Maybe someday I'll come back, but only with my mate as a vampire by my side. I refuse to subject her as a human to their fucked up shit. Knowin' Edward and Alice, one of them would say some stupid shit, piss me off and then I would hurt them. I don't want to hurt Esme, Carlisle, Nessie or Bella. That would happen if I lost it." I told them.

"Excuse me, but the human is hungry, lonely and horny. I want to eat and then go get married. If that's alright with the vampires in the room." Catherine laughed.

The shock on Rose and Em's faces at what my beautiful mate had just said was funny. It took everything in me to not run her upstairs and take care of the horny part. I must have projected, because then Em was growlin' at me.

We fed the human and were on the road within the hour. It was goin' to take a few hours to get there and I told Catherine that she might want to sleep while we drove since we couldn't be out because of the sun. She would have to change her sleep patterns in order for us to go out anywhere together.

On the way there, I shared with the others the comment my mate had said about not huntin' animals. She wanted to feed off of criminals just like Peter and Char. Em of course wanted to know what I would do. I told him that I hadn't thought that far ahead because Catherine wanted a baby before bein' turned.

That didn't surprise anyone. Em did bring up a very good point. What was I going to do? Could I actually hunt criminals? They still had emotions and I would feel them as they died. That wouldn't stop no matter what. I spent the next few hours goin' over that very thing. I needed to know if now that I'm merged with the Major, who has no problems with killin' even for food, could I do it, should I do it? I have no fuckin' clue, but maybe when the time is right, maybe. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Do you like how Jasper is or not? Should Jasper change his diet? I would love to hear what you think. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I loved and read every one of them, but time again kept me from replying like I wanted to. Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N A big thanks to OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. This is their wedding and I hope you enjoy.**

**Jasper's POV**

Just before we arrived in Vegas we stopped long enough for us animal drinkers to go hunt. We would be here for a couple of days surrounded by humans and none of us wanted the attention that would be caused by a slip up.

Of course Peter and Char didn't have to worry as they would just have to go to the seedier part of town to feed. They always took care of their kills so that wouldn't be a problem. The ones they killed wouldn't be missed anyway. I just had to decide what I wanted to do. But for now, at least I didn't have to think about it. I had time to decide.

By the time we got there it was dark and we didn't have to worry about sparklin' like a disco ball, as Peter put it. We did go and check in at the Luxor, the one that is pyramid shaped. We got a suite, well, actually two of them, both with king size beds. My new wife and I would need a lot of room on our bed and she wasn't fuckin' leavin' the bed at all, for at least a couple of days.

She was gonna be eatin' in bed as well. The only thing she would be allowed to leave the bed for was to take care of her human needs. If she was gonna take a bath or shower, I'd be joinin' her. The only problem is just thinkin' about it was makin' me hard. I got to stop thinkin' about what I had planned for her and focus on us getting married first.

As soon as we were in the room Char and Rose both kidnapped Catherine and basically told me I wasn't allowed to come to the suite they were sharin' as they needed to go shoppin' and shit. Then they would be getting her ready for our weddin'. They would meet us at the chapel we were getting married at.

I started to feel angry at bein' kept from my mate until both Char and Rose ganged up on me and threatened to rip something off with their mate's help if I didn't calm my shit down and let them work their magic on her. They both just wanted our day to be special. So I had to agree to stay away from her. It would only be a short four hours. That's how long we had until we were due at the chapel.

I was wrong, those were the fuckin' longest four hours I have ever spent. It took us guys only a few minutes to find suits. While they weren't fancy, they were nice and we wouldn't be wearin' ties, the shirts would be left open a couple of buttons. Catherine was like Bella in that she didn't mind not havin' fancy. She said that she wanted us dressed nice, but no ties and no fancy shit.

I showered and was dressed shortly after getting back to the suite. Not bein' able to see or touch Catherine was drivin' me crazy. The Major, now bein' merged, was more aggressive and lived more on baser instincts of vampires. I really needed to know that she was alright. I knew that she was with two female vampires that were more than capable of takin' care of her, but the instincts were tellin' me that I needed to see her to make sure.

I headed to the door. Before I could make it though, Peter was in front of it, "Where in the fuck do you think you're goin'?"

"I need to see her, make sure she's alright." I growled out.

"Naw, you need to calm your shit down. She's fine, the ladies are with her and neither one is gonna let anythin' happen to her. Especially Rose, she's like her momma. Now the ladies knew this was probably gonna happen and asked Em and I to try to keep your ass calm. We were given strict instructions to keep you away until its time to go to the chapel." Peter told me.

I responded by growlin'. No one was gonna keep me from my mate. I barely heard Emmett say, "Shit, he's about to lose it!"

I could feel my body shakin', about to attack. Just as I was about to lunge at the big one I heard the voice of an angel. My angel, "Jas, please calm down. I'm fine. Please baby, talk to me. I love you and we just got back from getting our dresses. I need to get ready for our wedding. I want to look beautiful for you."

I felt myself calm down enough to take the phone from Peter's hand. I talked to her for a few minutes. I explained that my instincts were stronger now that I had merged with the Major and they were screamin' at me that my mate was bein' kept from me. It made me want to rip, kill and destroy anythin' that was in my path.

She told me how proud she was of me that I wanted to be with her and protect her. She told me to just keep thinking about what she might look like when the girls were done helping her get ready. She also told me to just keep thinking about the fact that she was just across the hall from me.

I spent the next three hours tryin' to keep my shit together. With the Major bein' the aggressive part of me, I needed to learn to let the Jasper part of me try to keep the aggression down, tryin' to let rational thinkin' keep me from actin' out of instincts, unless it was needed as in the case of bein' around the family.

Fuckin' finally Peter announced that it was time for us to leave. We would walk to the chapel and leave the jeep for the girls to drive to the chapel. Since they would be bringin' Catherine who is human and couldn't handle the ten mile walk to the chapel. We had brought Em's jeep as it was the only car that was large enough for all of us to fit in comfortably.

Of course we would get there first and get the final arrangements taken care of. I had her ring that would fit into her engagement ring and she would have a ring that she would put on me. Since I only bought her an engagement ring that came with a weddin' band, she said that she wanted me to have a ring as well, she would go shoppin' for a ring as well as a dress.

Its a good thing that everything stays open in Vegas all the time. Still four hours isn't really enough time to go shoppin' for dresses and a ring. I also overheard Rose and Char tellin' my angel that they would have to stop at Victoria's Secret for somethin' special for me for our weddin' night.

Didn't she understand, I didn't need her to try to be sexy for me? She's already sexy enough. Her beauty surpasses every female I have ever seen, both in and out of my bed. When I look at her, all is right with the world, my world at least. She is just that, my world.

We got to the chapel thirty minutes before the girls were due to arrive. That gave me enough time to finalize everything and let the minister know that we had our own vows that we wanted to say. It also gave us time to get the marriage license and sign it. We wouldn't actually sign it until after the weddin', but our names had to be typed in.

All they needed when she got here would be her photo ID to prove that she is Catherine Watts. She gave me her birth certificate. I of course had the one I had Jenks make up years ago. It was in my real name, Jasper Whitlock. Once the paperwork was done, all we needed was to wait on the ladies.

The girls finally arrived and the people doin' the paperwork met with them to make sure she was Catherine Watts. Us guys were in the room the weddin' would actually be held in. It only took a couple of minutes before the minister came in and told us to take our places.

Rose came in first and she was beautiful. She was wearin' a red dress that was strapless and came to just above her knees. Char came in next and was also wearin' a strapless dress that also came to above her knees. Hers was a burgundy color. When they both had joined us at the altar, the music swelled and I waited holdin' my breath waitin' for the most beautiful angel to walk down the aisle. And she was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. The girls had outdone themselves with getting her ready.

Her dress was a halter type, that had a sash in blood red just underneath her breasts. The dress went down to her ankles and was white. Her hair had been put up on her head in a bun style but instead of the traditional bun, it had curls that laid on top. Her smile took my breath away. The most amazin' part, that smile was for me, I put it there. I knew in that instant I was not a monster. A monster could never put a smile like that on anyone's face.

Em had decided that as her "father" he should walk her down the aisle and had left us just before the girls came in. I looked at his face for just a second. He was touchin' my mate and I was havin' a hard time controllin' the instincts to attack. When I saw his face though, I calmed down. He looked the part of a proud dad, walkin' their baby girl down the aisle to get married to the man she loves.

Once they were finally at the altar with the rest of us I just wanted to push him out of the way and grab her, but I couldn't do that just yet. I think he was havin' way too much fun tryin' to keep her away from me. He smirked at me, the fuckin' asshole!

As soon as he placed her tiny hand in mine I brought it up and gently kissed her hand. The minister started talkin', but I had only eyes for Catherine. I heard him, but I wasn't goin' to take my eyes off of her. She was so fuckin' beautiful and she was mine.

It was time for us to say our vows, I went first, "Catherine, the moment I laid eyes on you I knew you were special. Even as tiny as you are, you were tryin' to stand against someone much larger than yourself. While you may be tiny in stature, you have the biggest heart.

I know that we fell in love quickly. But how could I not? You were always there for me, especially when it felt like the world was against me. You have always made me feel like I was special, that I mattered to someone. You took my heart and mended all the broken pieces. Then you filled it up with love. You took me by the hand and by the heart and showed me what it was like to be truly loved unconditionally.

You treat me like I'm the most treasured thing in your life. I don't really understand how or why, but I'm not goin' to question it. I'm goin' to grasp it and hold it close to my heart.

I just don't understand what I did to deserve you. Again, I'm not goin' to question it, but I promise to spend the rest of my time on this earth to make sure that you are happy, loved and taken care of. I promise to be gentle with you when you need me to. I promise to be strong when you need me to be and I promise that you'll never have to worry for anythin'.

I promise to be a father to our children if we are lucky enough to have any. I promise to always be there when you need me and I promise that I'll always stay by your side. I love you and I promise to show you everyday."

Now it was Catherine's turn. She was cryin' so it took her a couple of minutes to finally calm down enough to start, "Jasper, the moment I first saw you I knew that I would always be safe with you. You are one of the very few people to accept me flaws and all. You have always brought a smile to my face. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone.

You make me feel safe, loved and always make me feel like I'm the most important thing in your life. I feel so proud when I'm standing next to you. I can hold my head up and know that its you that is the reason.

I promise to always be there for you. I'll give you my love, my body and my life. I'll stand in front of you when someone wants to hurt you, next to you when you need my strength and behind you when you feel the need to protect me. It doesn't matter where I'm standing, as long as its with you.

I love you and I want to give you children. I want to see our babies as they learn how to walk with you holding onto their hands, how to talk as you read to them and how to love others as they watch you love those around you. I can't wait to see you become a father, you'll be an amazing one.

I know this because you, Jasper Whitlock, are an amazing man. I can't wait to be Mrs. Whitlock and I promise that I'll show you how much you are loved and how special you are, everyday for the rest of my life."

We exchanged rings and fuckin' finally we were pronounced man and wife. The kiss was gentle and yet full of passion. It was the clearin' of a throat that brought us out of our haze. Peter let me know without the humans hearin' that I was projectin'. Shit!

We gave our thanks and quickly left. I couldn't stop kissin' my beautiful bride. Since we weren't havin' a reception we decided to go to a fancy restaurant and let my beautiful mate eat. I needed her fed, she would need her energy for our weddin' night.

It was takin' everything in me to not attack the men that were starin' at her. I could feel the lust that they were feelin' and it was startin' to piss me off. Peter kept lettin' me know that I needed to calm the fuck down. I guess I was startin' to project again.

We had ordered for Catherine since she was havin' a hard time hearin' the waitress. There was a dance floor here and live music playin'. After the waitress walked away was when the shit hit the fan.

A fuckin' male came up with me sittin' there kissin' Catherine and actually had the gall to ask her to dance, I glared at him and said, "This is my wife you're askin' to dance and I ain't lettin' her dance with anyone but me."

He then did the most stupid thing you can do when in the presence of mated vampires. He laughed and said that he just wanted a dance and it wasn't like he was goin' to fuck her. He was fuckin' lyin' as I could feel the lust pourin' out of him, while lookin' at her.

I growled at him and he decided to leave her alone. I was still growlin' when my kitten got my attention, "Jasper, can we just get the food to go and leave? I should have insisted that we go straight back to the suite instead of tellin' you I was hungry. I really don't want my wedding night to be wonderin' how many people you'll kill to get away from the cops for killing someone who was only asking for a dance."

I nodded and told the others to get the food to go and took my wife and we went out to the jeep to wait for them to come out. Of course this led to hot make-out session. I kept tryin' to get her to let me undo her top but of course we weren't alone, or in private.

She actually slapped my hand away when I went under her top to feel her luscious breasts. That made me growl at her. She never flinched, she just said, "Jasper, as much as your growls turn me on, please keep your hands and your growls to yourself, at least until we are alone and in private."

I was barely holdin' myself back as it was and then she has to do somethin' that turns me on. Stand up to me, without fear. She truly is my mate. I couldn't wait until we were alone. I was goin' to make sure that she had so many orgasms, each time she would be screamin' my name. Now if those that we consider family would just hurry the fuck up, we could get on with our weddin' night. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. The next chapter is their wedding night of course and I'm going to do my best to make it more detailed than what you have read so far. After that, things will pick up and shits gonna hit the fan. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A huge thanks to my awesome friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work. Here we have the honeymoon, and some humor. We also see just how far Edward and Alice's cruelty goes. Enjoy**

**I do now own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

By the time those that we consider to be family decided to finally fuckin' come out, I was on the verge of just takin' my wife and runnin' us to the hotel. There had been way too much fuckin' lust directed at my mate and my instincts were screamin' at me to rip her clothes off and show her and everyone else who she belonged to.

I was growlin' at almost everything includin' the young man who just happened to walk past the jeep on Catherine's side. He never even saw us, I don't think, but Catherine could feel the growls as she had one hand on my chest tryin' to keep me calm. I finally had to allow Jasper to push down some of those instincts. I was findin' this easier than I thought.

Jasper was an expert at pushin' down his instincts and I mostly lived by those very same ones that I was fighting. The matin' instincts are different. They only come out until the bond is sealed by markin'. I hadn't marked her, but I would be doin' that tonight.

Unfortunately the true markin' comes when the venom from the male mixes with the female's venom. That way, whenever the female is around another male, he'll know immediately that she is mated just by her smell. For my mate, they can only go by seein' the actual bite mark that will be left behind.

Once she has the child that she wants, then I'll turn her. I had already spoken to Rose who has promised that when the time comes, she'll be there like she was for Bella. The main difference is that I won't turn my back on her like Edward did to Bella when he found out that she had asked Rose to help her keep the baby. He had wanted Carlisle to "get that thing out of her".

The ride back to the hotel was filled with conversation that I neither heard nor participated in. I was busy kissin' my wife. Fortunately for them they kept the conversation between them without tryin' to include us. I believe that Peter especially understood that I was on shaky ground right now, fightin' with my instincts.

I was so busy with kissin' my mate that it wasn't until she pulled away and said, "Baby, I know how much you are enjoyin' yourself, but don't you think that maybe we could take this and my food up to our suite?"

Sure enough we were not only at the hotel, but the guy that parks the cars was waitin' for us to get out of the jeep. The others had fuckin' left us there, without sayin' anything. Cath, as I realized would be another nickname for her, informed me with much humor, that Peter had indeed announced that we were here, but apparently I was too much into kissin' my mate to have been aware of anythin' else. She thought it was fuckin' funny. I decided that she would need to be punished for laughin' at me.

I quickly got out and helped her out. Rose and Em were waitin' for us in the lobby. They would have to go back in a couple of days. Otherwise Tweedledee and Tweedledum might come lookin' for them. It really wasn't so much that they would actually try to find them as to try to find me. I was an unstable monster after all.

We made plans to meet up with them in a couple of days and spend some time with them before we went back home. Then Rose handed Cath a bag and told her it was a weddin' present and although it was directly for my wife, apparently I would receive great benefits from the gift as well.

Rose and Em seemed to find humor in the fact that I was tryin' to get my wife on the fuckin' elevator and up to our suite. They kept comin' up with shit to talk about. When I started to growl at them they decided that we could go on up. My mate seem to continue to find things funny. Yeah, she was definitely due for some punishment.

As soon as the elevator had stopped I had her in my arms. I was goin' to carry her over the threshold just like the husband is supposed to do. Sides', if I carried her we would get inside much quicker. My body was almost vibratin' with need for her.

I couldn't wait to see her face when I opened the door to our suite. I had set up candles everywhere in the bedroom and the living room as well. There were rose petals on the bed and of course champagne on ice that I had arranged to be brought up right before we got here.

I put her down, but didn't let go. I kissed her and just as I reached for the ties at the base of her neck to undo the top of her dress, she fuckin' pulled back. She quickly explained that she had something to wear for me for our weddin' night. She told me to get comfortable and she would be right out.

It took five fuckin' minutes. It was the longest five minutes ever, but when I saw her it was more than worth the wait. Her beautiful long blonde hair was now down and was just above her ass. She was wearin' black lace, form fittin' lingerie that came to just below her ass. She was wearin' a thong.

The first thing that went through my mind, fuck the punishment. I had stripped down to my pants while waitin' on her. I watched as she came up to me and as soon as I could reach her, I had her in my arms. I spent a couple of minutes just kissin' her.

Then I told her, "Since you are being a bad girl, I'm going to have to punish you."

Then I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I sat down with her on the bed and continued our kissing. It was becoming very intense and I could smell her arousal. I was going to make slow love to her. Tonight she would find out what its like to be worshiped.

Yeah, I thought about getting her back for laughing at me. The thing is that I know that she was happy, but still she was laughing and that is what matters the most that she's happy. I will get her back though, but later, much later.

Her skin was so soft and warm and I loved feeling her bare skin on my own. She said that the temperature of my skin never bothered her and of course I always made sure that the rooms were very warm. Wasting no time I decided that I liked the little lacy black nighty she was wearin', so I made sure to remove it carefully while givin' her lips that attention she needed.

I continued to kiss her and then worked my way down. I had one hand on her breast, teasing her nipple, rolling it and lightly pinching. When I got my mouth to the other breast, I started flicking my tongue over just the nipple, before sucking it into my mouth. I lightly nipped it. She moaned and then arched her back pushing her breasts closer to my mouth.

I had one of her legs pushed in between my legs and up against my erection. With my leg I was rubbing her hot pussy. She was grindin' her leg up and down my cock. I came back up her body to give her a kiss. I leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I need to taste you and I'm goin' to kiss, lick and suck your hot pussy until you cum in my mouth."

Cath moaned even louder. I slowly went down her body, kissin', lickin' and suckin' all the way down her body. I had to untangle our legs and then go down her legs, only to start my way back up her body. I had to stop long enough to pull off her thong.

When I got closer to her pussy I spread her legs as wide as I could without hurtin' her. I took one hand and spread her lips and licked right up her slit. She was so wet and her taste was sweeter than any blood I have ever tasted. When I licked her clit she about came unglued.

I put my tongue up inside of her as far as I could get it to go. She grabbed my hair and was tryin' to get me closer. I pulled my tongue out and pushed two fingers inside of her. I used the other hand to once again spread her lips and started to flick my tongue over her clit.

I started to pump in and out while teasin' her clit. After a minute I added another finger. She started yellin' for me to go faster and harder. I am a gentleman, so I obliged the lady. I could feel her walls startin' to clench around my fingers and I knew she was about to explode.

Just as she started into her orgasm I pulled my fingers out and used them on her clit while I used my tongue to fuck her pussy. When she finally came, it was hard and she screamed my name. Music to my ears. I continued to lap up her juices.

After lappin' up all that she was goin' to give me, I went back up her body. I heard her whisper, "Please Jas, I need you."

I lined up my cock and ran it up and down her slit a few times before pushin' inside of her. She was so fuckin' tight, wet and hot. I was so fuckin' turned on that I wasn't sure I could last very long, but I knew that the longer I can last, the more orgasms she has. As I started pumpin' in and out it only took a minute before she had her next orgasm. Once she was done with that one, I changed positions.

I flipped her on her stomach and then plunged back into her. She was on her knees with her chest on bed. I could feel that she was about to cum again. Never had I met any female that had as many orgasms as Cath always had. She was clearly my mate. We tried several other positions and with each one she had several orgasms.

I was getting close and knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I had almost cum several times, but was able to hold myself back by changin' positions. I wanted her to have some more orgasms before I did.

I put her legs over my shoulders while she was on her back and it only took a few more pumps before I came with a roar. Before I could even really register what I was doin' I had bent down and bitten her. It made both of us have another orgasm that was the most powerful one ever.

It was just below her shoulders, in the fleshy part of her chest. If she wore a tank, or even something that exposed her upper chest it would be seen. I wanted it where it could be seen by every fuckin' vampire around. She was _mine_ and now everyone that saw the mark would know who she belonged to. Of course I had to quickly suck the venom out. I didn't even register the blood, I was just markin' my mate.

She feel asleep shortly after I had closed up the bite. She was exhausted and I could feel through our mating bond that she was happy. That was all that mattered to me. While she slept I kept thinkin' about when I bit her. It was then that I realized that while her blood tasted good, it never really even dawned on me to drink. I sucked the venom out and once her blood was clean, I closed the wound.

I wondered then how the family would react if they knew that I had just bitten a human, but never drank from her. Stupid fuckin' Edward and his fuckin' sidekick, Alice. I just hoped that Alice hadn't seen any of this. I do know that she can't see others when there is a matin' bond. At least not as a couple. She can see Rose and Emmett for example, but only as it pertains to the family. She can't see them individually, or even in their private moments. Thankfully, she can't see others that she doesn't know either.

That means that we should be safe. Catherine should be safe. After the run in with Nessie on my last visit to the family I knew that I never wanted her to be subjected to Edward and Alice's brand of cruelty. I never told Catherine because I knew it would hurt her beyond anything else. It had hurt me far more than anythin' else that Edward and Alice have ever done.

_**Flashback:**_

_I had gone to the house to get somethin' from my room. Something that I wanted to show Catherine. When I came out I just happen to meet Nessie in the hallway. She had just come out of Rose and Em's room. I was so happy to see her and stupidly thought I could at least hug her quickly._

_It seems that her father's cruelty went beyond what I ever thought. I reached out and pulled her into a hug. She had always let me hug her, but not this time. She pulled away and her words was like pourin' acid on my heart, "Don't touch me uncle Jasper. You're mean, you hurt aunt Alice and you like to hurt humans just for fun. Daddy is right you are a monster. Just stay away from me."_

_**End of Flashback.**_

It took me several hours to finally be able to go back to the cabin. I had run like I usually did, but didn't go straight back. Of course she knew that something bad had happened. She felt the pain through our bond. She was waitin' for me on the porch, she always knew when I was headin' back. I hated that she could sense the pain I was feelin', it meant that she was hurtin' too.

She took me in her arms and cried as she held me. She pulled away after a couple of minutes and pulled me to our room. She stripped me and then stripped herself. She pulled me into the bathroom where we showered. Once dried off, she pulled me into the bedroom and made me lay down with her.

We didn't make love, she somehow knew that I just needed to feel her and her love for me. I just let her believe that more cruel words had been said to me and that part was true. I just didn't tell her the source of the words. If she had known it was Nessie, she would have insisted on goin' and confronting the family. Its one thing for those who are supposedly adults to belittle someone else, but entirely a different matter when those adults poison an innocent child's mind.

I just wanted the last confrontation to be over with. Catherine and I had talked about it and we decided that it would be just me goin'. At first we would go together, but then realized that with Edward and Alice's control over Carlisle, they could easily separate us and tell Carlisle that I was dangerous to Catherine, unfortunately he would believe them.

Even with Emmett and Rose on our side he would still believe them. I hated that they had that kind of control. I'm just glad that the Major and I are now merged. There's no fuckin' way he would stand around and allow those two to control me. He'd probably kill them and not even bother with an apology to Carlisle and Esme for killin' two of their children.

I would go alone at a time when I felt it was right. Rose and Em would keep me posted as to when that time would be. I wanted everyone there, includin' Bella and Nessie. I was plannin' on tellin' everything and I wanted the innocent ones to know just what kind of sick games Edward and Alice were capable of. I really didn't give a flyin' fuckin' rat's ass if they believed me. I knew the truth and I was goin' to tell them. Then, I would walk away and never look back.

I have to admit that there was a part of me that really just fuckin' wanted to kill them, but it would hurt the family. While they have hurt me almost constantly since I joined them, I refuse to stoop to their level of cruelty. I was a much better man than Edward could ever hope to be and I planned on walkin' away without violence.

We ended up stayin' a few days in Vegas enjoyin' the sights. At least the sights I was enjoyin' was always in private, I did allow Catherine to get dressed and took her out a few times. It always ended up and in hot and heavy make-out session which usually ended up in us runnin' back to our room, for a hot and heavy round of very hot love makin'.

Peter and Char also stayed but Rose and Emmett had to get back to the family. For some reason Edward and Alice didn't like the thought of them away. I have a suspicion that they knew they were spendin' their time with me. They have threatened to use force if necessary to make me stay and get married to Alice. So far I have been lucky enough to have Carlisle there or Edward and Alice gone.

Unfortunately for them I'm now merged and I think that it would be them that would be sorry for tryin' to force me to stay or do anythin' else. If only I had taken their threats a little more seriously.

Once back at the cabin Peter was feelin' antsy and couldn't seem to calm down. He would pace and was tryin' to get his gift to let him have more information. All he knew was that it was really bad. Char finally took him to go and hunt. If I had known what was goin' to happen, I would have made him stay.

About three hours after they left I got a phone call from Carlisle. He said that the family was in trouble and needed my expertise for fightin'. He said that another coven of vampires were on their way to try to fight the family. They had heard about Nessie and wanted to take her. There was no fuckin' way I could just stand by and do nothin'. I had to go help. I needed to go to Edward and Bella's cottage to help protect Nessie.

That was the biggest mistake of my existence. If I had known what was waitin' for me I would have never gone. It was the time when both of them had sunk to their lowest and they were waitin' for me. It was either do as they said or die, I chose to die. . .

**A/N Please tell me what you think is going on, what's going to happen? Thanks to everyone for their reviews and adding this story to your favorites and alerts, love you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend for her awesome beta work on this chapter. I'm warning you now, if you're soft hearted at all you'll need tissue with this chapter. My beta said she cried through the whole chapter. The drama with the family has begun, and Jasper just may not make it out alive. Bella gets involved and some harsh truth starts to come out. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but Catherine is mine.**

**Rose's POV**

With Catherine and my brother now married Em and I had to get back to the family. They knew that we had been with Jasper, but as usual we were able to keep Edward from knowing what was going on in his life. Of course that didn't stop them from asking.

The only thing that we told them was that he was happy. Of course that just pissed both of them off. According to them, he should only be happy when he agreed to marry Alice and went along with whatever they wanted him to do.

When they started to spew out their bullshit about him needing to come back and stay I had to roll my eyes. Either Carlisle was stupid, or he couldn't see how cruel they treated Jasper. He just fucking went along with whatever lies they told him.

We ended up getting into some very heated arguments and while I knew I was right, I was starting to become worried that I might get pissed off enough to say something that could end up hurting Jasper. I almost had several times already.

Em was the one to point out, in private of course, that both Edward and Alice were deliberately trying to push my buttons so that I would say something. Most people see Em as a really big, stupid kid in a man's body. They fail to look past his size and his antics to see that he is smart. Smarter than Edward or Alice would ever be.

We decided that we needed to get away for just a couple of days. We wouldn't go far, but we just needed to unwind from the tornado named Edward and the hurricane named Alice. We wouldn't be going to see Jasper either, Em said that we couldn't, he felt that this time they would wait and follow us.

They had been acting kind of funny. It was as if they knew something that would bring Jasper back into their clutches. I wasn't really worried about that, but I was worried about Catherine. I didn't want to see her caught in the crossfire.

When we got back a couple of days later, I knew something was up. Edward and Alice were caught several time whispering. They would disappear for minutes, sometimes an hour or two. I also over heard Edward telling Nessie that if Jasper came back to be sure to stay away from him.

Em said that he knew they were up to something. Especially since Edward, Bella and Nessie had been staying at the house instead of their own cottage. Edward just said that he was adding to the cottage and wanted to surprise Bella and Nessie. The real kicker, Alice was planning her wedding to Jasper. Yeah something was definitely wrong with this picture.

I mean she was ordering flowers, designing a wedding dress and searching online for wedding invitations as well as decorations for the wedding that both Em and I knew couldn't take place. I got really pissed off when she fucking asked me to be her maid of honor.

I almost screamed that he not only wouldn't marry her, that he couldn't. Em had to get me out of there before I said anything. I couldn't tell them, they would try to destroy Jasper's happiness.

I had never seen Jasper so happy as he is now. He's full of confidence and he's becoming proud of who he is as a man and vampire. I was enjoying being around him even more than usual. I'd rather die than to allow Edward and Alice to take that away from him.

Knowing them they would convince Carlisle that Jasper needed to stay away from Catherine because he would end up killing her. Of course he would believe them and no matter what we said, he would go along with separating him and Catherine. I refused to allow that to happen.

It was a couple of days after we got back that my phone rang. Seeing that it was Catherine I made an excuse that it was a patient that I had kept in contact with. Alice was busy with wedding plans and Edward was gone again. I walked to a secluded spot, with Em right behind me. He said that he wanted some alone time with me.

I knew that if Catherine was calling me, something was wrong. Em did too and he wanted to be there for her whatever was going on. He loved her and it went much deeper than it ever had between him and Bella. She was our daughter, no matter what.

As soon as I answered we both knew that it was worse than we could even have thought. She was crying and screaming. It took her a couple of minutes to try to calm down enough to talk so that I could understand her.

It seems that Jasper was missing. It also seems that he was in extreme pain. She could feel it through her bond with him. She had waited two days, thinking that maybe he was fighting and couldn't call or even text.

I realized just how even more special Jasper was. He had been willing to go and protect Nessie, even after she had hurt him so deeply. That right there was enough proof that there was no way that he could even come close to being the monster that Edward and Alice had painted him to be. It also made me frightened, if he wasn't texting, calling or hasn't been seen in two days, then he was possibly in deeper shit than even I thought.

I knew then that it was worse than any of us thought. I told her that as far as we knew there hadn't been any problems and that Bella and Nessie were staying at the house because their place was being fixed up. There weren't any vampires coming after Nessie.

I told her to stay put and that I would send Em to stay with her. While I still had her on the phone, I ran to the cottage and while I didn't see Jasper, I also noticed that there wasn't any construction going on either. Something was very wrong.

I truly believe that fate was finally on Jasper's side. I sent Em to stay with Catherine while I tried to get to the bottom of where Jasper was. While trying to figure out what to do, the family, minus Em, Bella, Nessie and myself were going hunting and would be back in a few hours.

I was just about to head over to the cottage to search it when Nessie asked me if I could run her to the cottage. There was a book that she wanted to read, but had left it behind when they packed up to stay at our house. Perfect excuse for being there and I could at least find out if Jasper had been there recently. Part of me was scared of what I might find.

When we got there I started looking around. I found nothing, but I did know that Jasper had indeed been here, I could smell him. I heard some thumping, but was distracted when Emmett called me to find out if I had been able to find out anything.

Nessie came up to me and motioned that she was going to go and check the basement, as she couldn't find the book she wanted. Her mom kept extra books down there. I gave her a thumbs up to let her know it was fine by me. I told Em what I had found so far and then hung up with the promise of calling him soon with an update.

I suddenly heard Nessie's cry out and then she came running up the stairs from the basement. She was crying and very upset. All she kept saying was, "The basement, a monster is in the basement!"

I told her to stay up here and then went down there myself. To say I was shocked by what I saw would never cover the horror I felt, as well as the sick feeling in my stomach. I had found my son-in-law.

Since he was married to Catherine who is my daughter, that's what I see him as now. My heart broke at what I saw and yet there wasn't a fucking thing I could do for him. I had to leave him just like I found him.

I may not be able to help him directly, but I knew it was time for the family to wake up, pull their heads out of their asses and see for themselves who the real monsters are in the family. It sure as fuck wasn't Jasper.

I called Bella. She needed to see first hand what her husband was capable of. She said she would be right there. I asked if the family was back yet and she said they were on their way, but it would be an hour before they actually got here. Just enough time for her to see and make a decision about how to handle this.

I just couldn't bring myself to tell Catherine. She would be so heartbroken and extremely pissed off. I also needed to set the stage so to speak before she became involved.

Bella was there quickly and saw just how upset Nessie was. I tried to console her, but she was really upset about seeing her uncle Jasper like that. She kept saying how sorry she was that she had been so mean to him.

Again Nessie had to stay here while I took Bella down to her own basement. She was really confused and angry that apparently her husband had lied to her again. There was no remodeling going on. At least upstairs, the basement was indeed changed from what it had looked like, but not by any construction company. It was done by the monster that had been unleased.

I also knew that in order for the truth to come out that meant that all of it needed to be told, including who and what Catherine was to me, Em and Jasper, but first Bella needed to face the horror of what her husband had been a part of.

As soon as she took in everything she started firing questions at Jasper, until she realized that he couldn't answer her. I pulled her back upstairs and then sat her down and told her everything. Including the fact that Jasper was married to his true mate.

I also told her how Jasper was treated behind everyone's back. She was beyond pissed and hurt that her husband could be so cruel and teach their daughter to be the same way. When I told her about what Nessie had said to her uncle she was sickened that Edward could teach their child that kind of cruelty.

I told her the things that Jasper has done to and with Catherine. Including taking care of her wound which was bleeding at the time. By the time I was done telling her everything, she was already in agreement that everything needed to stop and the lies needed to be exposed. She couldn't understand how she could have lived with someone who could be that cruel to someone who is supposed to be family.

First things first. We needed to have a family meeting and Catherine needed to be here for it. Before the meeting though, Carlisle needed to see exactly what his two "special" kids had done, to someone who only wanted to forget his past and be loved.

First we would have to get Catherine here and she needed to know the condition her husband was in. In the meantime I would talk to Carlisle and show him the truth, before Edward or Alice could move him. While the shit was hitting the fan here, Bella and Nessie would go and tell Catherine and Em what was going on.

Em would leave as soon as he knew that everything was going to be exposed and come here to help get things ready for what was going to happen. Peter and Char would be needed as well probably. Although I did worry that maybe they might rip first and then ask questions.

Bella would bring Catherine after she told her what she knew. By the time they got here, Carlisle would have already seen Jasper and hopefully maybe helped him. They needed to be reunited and be together during the meeting.

Now all I had to do was wait until the family were back.

**Emmett's POV**

Rose called while Catherine was sleeping. It took a couple of hours for her to finally cry herself to sleep. Rose explained everything to me. I was so fucking pissed off at what had happened that I wanted nothing more than to run back to the house and fucking rip Edward and Alice apart.

Rose stopped me by explaining what her and Bella's plan was. The worst part of all of this is that this is going to hurt Cath so fucking bad. She's had such a fucking messed up life and now to have this added just when she had found happiness with her mate, my brother.

I have to admit that I was now worried about Rose. She was planning on getting Carlisle alone and then showing him what they had done to Jasper. I was afraid that they might hurt her to shut her up. And none of us really knew if Jasper would ever be able to come back from this. Maybe Peter would know.

If he didn't, I couldn't even begin to imagine how Catherine would take this. Actually I do know. Its going to destroy her. If Jasper can't come back, then I'll fucking kill Edward and Alice. I don't care if Carlisle tells me not to. I can't watch my daughter be destroyed without getting revenge on the ones responsible.

Rose was talking to Peter right now. I was hoping that they would get there so that my Rosie would have someone who would protect her. I would be going back just as soon as Bella and Nessie got here.

In the meantime I fucking pace. Another twenty minutes passed and then I heard them running. I was at the door before they even came through the trees. Nessie was the first to reach me.

She threw herself into my waiting arms and then cried. She kept saying how sorry she was for hurting her uncle Jasper. That she loved him and wanted him to get well again.

When Bella told me what she had seen when she walked into the basement I hated Edward and Alice at that point. When she described Jasper's condition the pain I felt for not only my brother, but for my daughter, his mate, was more than I ever felt before. I just couldn't seem to grasp how anyone could do that to another vampire, especially when they are part of the same family.

It was time for me to get back, but I didn't want to leave Catherine without introducing her to Bella. She was angry at the whole family and Bella was part of the family. She needed to give Bella a chance to explain. It was with deep regret that I had to wake her up.

I told her that we had found Jasper and she got so fucking excited and was ready to run straight to him. I explained to her that Bella had come to get her and bring her to the house, but first she needed to tell her some things and she needed to listen.

I introduced them and Bella was quite surprised at how beautiful she thought Catherine was. I explained to Bella then that she was hard of hearing and would need to see her face in order to hear her.

Bella then told me to stay at least for a few more minutes. Rose wasn't going to do anything or say anything until she got a call from me that I was on my way. Actually she would wait until I got there.

So I sat and listened as Bella held Catherine's hands in her own and explained Jasper's condition, "Jasper is down in the basement of my house. I had no idea he was there or how long he's been there, but I can tell you that if I had known sooner I would have helped him. As he is now, well, I'm not sure that there's anything anyone can do for him. He's alive, but his legs and arms are gone and he's not himself. Catherine, I'm sorry but there might not be anything to bring him back. No one can get close to him right now, he's... well, he's feral. He's more like a caged animal... wild and will do his best to destroy whatever he can sink his teeth into. I'm sorry, but it looks like he may have to be destroyed". . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I will tell you that the next chapter will also be filled with heartbreak, and some painful times are ahead for everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N A huge thanks to my friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. Thanks girl, I love you. Alright, in this chapter we see Carlisle and Esme seeing Jasper and you'll find out more of his condition. They will also be meeting Catherine. We also get to see what Bella is thinking about her husband's actions. A huge thanks goes to Lady Skyelite for allowing me to use a statement she said in one her reviews, it was so funny that I just had to use it. I think you'll know which statement it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**I still don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own Catherine.**

**Rose's POV**

While I was waiting for the rest of the family to come home I knew I had to call Peter. He would probably know if there was any way to save Jasper. Yeah, his arms and legs could be reattached that wasn't the problem. He was so frenzied, wild, more like the monster that he had been when he served Maria.

I had gone back down there to try to talk to him and all he did was thrash and roll his body around while snarling, growling, looking crazed. I did notice that when I mentioned Catherine's name he only got worse. I had told him that Catherine would be here soon.

When Peter answered he of course already knew there was trouble. He came up with an idea that sounded perfect, but he wouldn't explain why when I asked him about the reason for the need. I did agree that it would be best if Edward and Alice were sent on this errand. It would take them a couple of days, but we would need that time if Peter's knower was correct.

Now I would just have to convince Carlisle of the need and make sure he sent Edward and Alice together. Peter said for me to appeal to Carlisle's sense of compassion, that's the only way it would work. Then I had an idea, I would tell him that I needed a large amount of blood and the only place to get it was Boston.

He said that it would work if I worked it right. I told Peter that I would call when I knew for sure that it worked. I also told him that I would call Bella and make sure that she didn't bring Catherine until after they had left. That meant that everything would have to appear "normal" until they were gone.

Peter said that they would go and stay with Catherine. As soon as dumb and dumber were gone, they would bring her. We would keep Nessie away, by making it appear that I took her shopping and she would stay with Catherine. Bella would go home and pretend that she hadn't seen Jasper.

I called a hospital in Boston and using my credentials as a doctor explained that I needed blood and was sending another doctor to pick it up for me. He had ID that stated exactly that. Now all I had to do was convince Carlisle to send them. Alice was going to do some shopping for me.

It was easier than I thought. I explained that I had an old patient call me and that she needed help. She had to stay out of the system as she had met a vampire and was now pregnant with his child. He was no where to be found. She would need the large amount of blood just like Bella did with Nessie.

I told him that she realized that I too was a vampire as the vampire had the same cold, hard, skin and he had told her that he knew of animal drinking vampires that had gold eyes instead of the red. She put two and two together and figured out I must have been a vampire.

I had promised that I would help her through the pregnancy. At first he wanted to meet this girl himself and I reminded him of how sick Bella got before she started drinking blood. I promised him that once they were back with the blood then I would let him meet her.

He then told Edward that he was to fly to Boston and pick up the blood. Alice would go to a special store there and buy me some dresses that I had been wanting. Of course she can never turn down a chance to go shopping. I told her that maybe she might find a few things for her upcoming wedding.

Edward fought to keep from going, but in the end Bella came through just like she promised she would and he ended up booking a flight to Boston for both himself and Alice. I hated that they wouldn't leave until the next evening but there was nothing I could do. I needed both Carlisle and Esme to see for themselves what their precious kids were capable of.

I had gone back to the cabin as I was supposedly shopping with Nessie. Peter and Char had come back here, but now would be going to the house to follow them to make sure they got on the flight. Peter called me to give me an update on the fact that both Edward and Alice had apparently gone to visit Jasper.

They both kept trying to calm him down and give him blood. He went even more wild than what I had seen. At least that was the impression Peter got, as he couldn't actually see him. I asked Peter if he could be brought back. He seemed to be optimistic about Jasper being able to come back to himself.

In the meantime Catherine was beyond heartbroken. Her husband, her mate was in pain and there was nothing that we could do to speed any of this up. We had to be careful, otherwise they could cover their tracks and then we would never be able to prove that they were the monsters not Jasper.

She was refusing to sleep or eat. I did remind her that Jasper would be very pissed off if she was sick when he got better. Unfortunately she wouldn't sleep more than an hour or two at a time. The nightmares would wake her up and then she couldn't go back to sleep.

Finally Peter called and said they had watched them board the plane and then watched it takeoff. They were on their way back to the house and we would meet them there with Catherine. Although Peter suggested waiting until Carlisle and Esme had seen Jasper themselves, before actually bringing Catherine to the house.

Emmett took Catherine and Nessie to the house while I met with Carlisle and Esme ahead of them. Once I told them that there was something they needed to see and we were headed to the cottage where their nightmares would begin. On the way there I started to explain why I had really asked them to send Edward and Alice away. He needed to see the truth about his gifted children.

Of course when I told him that Jasper had gone missing he just chocked it up to that he hasn't been staying with the family for awhile now; how did I know he was "missing"? Then I told him that it was because his granddaughter had found him and I have seen him. I told him nothing about Catherine or her being Jasper's mate and wife. All of this was going to come as a big shock to both of them and I knew this was going to hurt them. I would take this one thing at a time.

Bella in the meantime had gone back to her own home that had been violated by becoming a prison for her brother-in-law. She was going to be doing some packing, as she had decided that she couldn't stay in a place that had become a torture chamber for someone she truly cared about. It was killing her that her own husband could be so cruel.

Once we got there she told us to come in. She was going to help with being there and telling our "parents" what Edward and Alice had been up to. The only thing we didn't know was why they did what they did to Jasper, but we were pretty sure that they were trying to force Jasper into marrying Alice. The only definite thing we did know was that it had been them to somehow overpower him and make him a prisoner.

We both took them down into the basement. When I had gone down there before I had been very careful not to touch anything or go down any further than to just see Jasper. I didn't want Edward or Alice to smell that I had been any further down than the entrance. With our vampire vision it wasn't hard to see him, but now it wouldn't matter if our scents had been left behind.

I let Bella explain to Carlisle and Esme how we came to find him. Of course they couldn't believe that anyone in the family could do what Bella was telling them. It just had to be a huge misunderstanding. Just before opening the door to the basement which was sound proof, my phone rang and it was Peter asking if he could join us. I quickly explained that we were just about to head down and that they hadn't seen him yet.

I told them that Peter would be here in a minute along with Char. Their expertise would be needed once they saw Jasper and I was truly hoping that maybe they could help him. I knew that since they had served together with Maria that maybe they knew of a way to help him.

Carlisle was starting to become annoyed and I could see that he was about to leave when Peter and Char showed up. I knew they were hurting for Jasper whom they hadn't even seen yet, but they were also hurting for Catherine who was barely hanging on. They had stopped by the house to see her and she had begged them to help Jasper. Of course she didn't need to ask, but since no one would bring her to her mate, she was desperate to make sure someone took care of him.

Bella and I went first and opened the door. We were immediately assaulted with ferocious snarls and growling. We could also hear him throwing his body around in an attempt to attack his captors. When I saw him again he didn't even look like himself and the rage could be clearly seen on his face.

It took a few seconds for Carlisle and Esme to even recognize who or what they were looking at. Carlisle spoke first, "Jasper? What happened son?"

When Esme realized it was Jasper she started to run to him, but Peter was able to pull her back. Carlisle kept saying he couldn't believe that someone would do something like this to anyone, let alone a family member.

Bella then spoke up, "Carlisle, is there anything we can do to help him? Obviously he's not going to allow us to get close enough to reattach his limbs."

He seemed to study Jasper for a minute before turning back to Bella, "Has anyone found his limbs yet?"

"Yes Carlisle. They were under my bed. The one that I have shared with my husband who is a true monster. Rose searched after finding him and told me about it. We would have just thrown them in there with him but we were kind of worried about him possibly doing more damage to them. He's so crazed."

"Well, I can try to approach him with them and hopefully he might calm down. If he doesn't though, I'm afraid that we might just have to burn him. Even thinking about having to do that is painful, but I have seen two vampires that were this volatile, they both had to be destroyed. The pain they were going through was too much and they never recovered. If he won't let us near him, then we may have no choice." Carlisle told us with sadness in his voice.

Peter spoke up then, "Are you sayin' that you think that he will need to be "put down" like a rabid dog? He's your son, or at least as much as he can be. Did it ever fucking occur to you that maybe he's gotten this bad because he's been separated from his mate?"

"Well, Rose was the one to tell me to send Alice away, but I'm sure that we can call. . ." he started to say, but was cut off by Peter who now had him pinned to the wall in the living room.

"Do NOT stand there and try to say that Alice is his mate. I know for a fuckin' fact that she's not. She never has been and she surely ain't ever gonna be. You see, I happen to know his true mate and she's at the main house right now waitin', desperate to get a phone call and tell her that she can come now. So, do not try to say that Alice is his mate." he growled in Carlisle's face.

"Well, if she's not his mate then why did he ask her to marry him?" Esme asked.

"He didn't. I'm pretty sure that somehow, Alice and Edward were able to ambush him and they were going to hold him here until he went along with their fucking plans." I hissed out.

Peter who had let Carlisle go spoke up again, "Now, how about we get his true mate here and see if she can work her magic as his mate on him and calm him down enough to get his limbs back on and get him fed. He's in pain all right, but not from his limbs being removed. He's hurtin' because he's been separated from his mate."

While Carlisle was still in shock and still couldn't quiet believe that Edward and Alice were capable of doing this he agreed to allow Catherine to try. I had my doubts, but Peter didn't have any and at least that made me feel better. I called Emmett and told him it was time to bring our daughter here.

I told Carlisle that we would be talking, but not until Jasper was better. Him and Esme needed to know everything, including the fact that we considered Catherine to be our daughter. I hated that he had to meet her this way, but thanks to fucking stupid and stupider it couldn't be helped.

When Em walked in with her she didn't look well at all, but then I couldn't really say I was surprised, as she hasn't been eating or sleeping. I quickly introduced her to Carlisle and Esme. She nodded, but wouldn't speak to them. Em explained that she was too pissed to talk to any of the family besides us and Bella and Nessie.

Em had brought the blood that he had gotten to give to Jasper or Catherine would give it to him. We talked it over and decided that we would go down with Carlisle and Catherine to make sure she didn't get hurt. If she could calm him down, then Carlisle could put his limbs back on.

I quickly explained her hearing loss so that they would know to make sure she was looking at them if they spoke to her. I could tell though that she probably wouldn't talk to them anyway. She was almost as bad as Jasper in the way that she wasn't really talking anymore. If she couldn't reach Jasper, then we would end up losing them both.

She was a wreck and I knew that it would only get worse when she saw how bad Jasper is. Peter said that while we would all be going down there except for Bella who would stay with Nessie upstairs, we needed to let Catherine take control and we would stay back. No talking and no interference unless she was in danger.

She went down first and I had to turn on the light as she wouldn't be able to see. Jasper was snarling and I whispered into Catherine's ear to start talking to him. She called his name loudly and Carlisle was surprised when the snarling became lower in volume. She kept talking to him, "Jasper, please calm down for me. I need to help you. I love you, please let me come closer."

The snarling had almost stopped and feeling encouraged she got to the bottom step. As soon as her feet touched the floor she got down on her hands and knees. She never once stopped talking to him or even hesitated, she continued to go towards him. By the time she had gotten within a foot of him his snarling had stopped completely.

Then something happened that had us all sighing in relief. He spoke one word, but it spoke volumes, "Catherine?"

She closed the distance between them and started to kiss him. Carlisle wanted to stop her, but Peter hissed at him. Peter was wanting to just rip them all apart and be done with it. She was crying and yet was still talking to him in between kisses.

After a few minutes she explained to Jasper that we had his limbs and some blood for him. Would he allow Carlisle to help reattach them? He nodded and whispered,"Please."

She refused to leave him and instead placed his head very tenderly on her lap. He was covered in venom and Carlisle needed to remove the clothing he had on in order to attach the limbs, so we left so that he could go to work.

While waiting for them to be done, Bella went to the house to bring Jasper some clothes. She was more upset than I have ever seen her. Her whole world had just been shattered by the very one that she loved more than anyone other than her daughter. She told me, "Rose, I'm so fucking sorry for my part in ignoring what Edward was doing. He had me believing that Jasper was dangerous and evil. I know that I have seen that Jasper has a good heart, but between him refusing to make Alice happy and their poison they kept feeding me, I truly believed their lies. How could I have been so fucking stupid? Is there any way that he might be able to forgive me and let me try to make it up it to him?"

"Yes, he will. As long as you accept Catherine and help her. She is his true mate. I think that you'll see the difference in this Jasper though. You remember being told about his other persona? Well, they have merged now and this Jasper will not stand and allow anyone to demean him and don't even think about looking at Catherine wrong, he'll kill anyone who tries. I think you'll like this new Jasper. I just hope that this shit hasn't done any mental damage."

Peter spoke up then,"Not to worry. He'll be fine after he's healed and had a chance to feed. I'm more worried about Catherine right now. She wasn't looking too good. She seemed to be pale, of course that's probably from not eatin' or sleepin' like she should have been. I just fuckin' hope that neither Carlisle or you Esme, are going to try to fuckin' make excuses for Edward and Alice this time. Its time that the truth comes out, all of it."

Carlisle came back and told us that Jasper's limbs were back and he was healing. The blood had helped and he was amazed at the fact that it was Catherine who actually helped him to drink it. He was going to go and grab some of the blood bags that he had and bring them here. In the meantime, we needed to go back to the house and he needed to call and get Edward and Alice back here, the blood could wait.

Peter again spoke up, "No Carlisle. Let Edward get the blood, my knowin' shit is tellin' me that its going to be needed."

He didn't like it, but agreed. I went to the door along with Bella who was still wanting to help both Jasper and Catherine. I knew not to go down there, but told Catherine that when Jasper could he was welcome to take a shower and there were some clean clothes for him as well as for her. Bella had brought her some too. Bella told them to make themselves at home and to take as long as they needed to, but to come to the main house when they were ready.

I heard Jasper's raspy voice ask where Edward and Alice were. I quickly explained what we had done about getting them out of here to try to help him. Once they were back there would be a family meeting, but we wanted to have one first to get everything out in the open with Carlisle and Esme. He just said, "Alright."

It was almost eight hours later before they walked in the house, both looking much better. Well Jasper was, but Catherine was still looking pale. They had both fed, Jasper was able to hunt and he went while Catherine had fixed a meal and eaten.

The meeting was held in the living room and Jasper was hanging onto Catherine and she wasn't going to let him go any time soon. Jasper started first, telling us that Alice had gotten a friend of hers that owed her a favor, that had a gift. He could paralyze a vampire.

He had gotten a call from Alice to come to the cottage, Nessie was in danger. When he got here the other vampire was out of sight and watching for Alice's signal to use his gift on Jasper. Edward and Alice confronted him, telling him he needed to stop his "fucking shit" as Alice had put it and marry her. He needed to "man up" and start making his mate happy.

He had no sooner told them they could go and fuck themselves and he was suddenly unable to move. Edward removed his limbs and threw him down in the basement saying, "You'll stay down there until you agree to marry Alice. She deserves to be happy."

It wasn't the pain of his limbs being removed that made him feral. It was the separation from his mate. He was worried and scared that they would find her and hurt her. It made him crazy with rage to think of her in the clutches of Edward and Alice.

"Edward and Alice need to be dealt with. They hurt my mate by hurtin' me. That is unacceptable. I will deal with them." Jasper growled out.

"Jasper, son please let us talk to them. I'm sure there has to be some misunderstanding. Surely, they didn't do this out of anything, but that. They just misunderstood. I'm sure they have a perfectly good explanation." Esme said.

It was Peter's growl that got everyone's attention, "Are you fuckin' shittin' us? Those two deserve nothing but to have their limbs ripped off and burned for what they have put Jasper through. I know that Rose and Emmett have told you some of the fucked up shit they have pulled on him. They ain't worth usin' the bullet it would take to blow a gnat's butt hairs off."

After a good laugh at what Peter had said, we spent the next few hours telling our parents and Bella just what Edward and Alice were capable of. They became more discouraged as they heard of every cruel action taken against Jasper while they weren't paying attention and even believing them over Jasper.

Catherine had sat in silence just listening. She was in Jasper's lap and neither one was going to let go, at least not for long. Bella told us that she wasn't going to be going back to the cottage and that Edward was more than welcome to stay there, but he wasn't going to be living with her and Nessie. At least for a while.

I heard Catherine tell Jasper she needed a human moment and went to get up. As soon as she stood up, she swayed and then passed out. Jasper was up and caught her before she could hit the floor. It only took her a few seconds before she came to.

Jasper was in panic mode and told Carlisle to check her over to find out what was wrong. She looked up at Jasper and told him not to bother she already knew what was going on, "I'm sorry Jasper, but in all of this shit I forgot. I was so worried about you. I should have been taking better care of myself, but I love you and I needed you to be back with me. I was planning on telling you that night before you got the call. Please don't worry, its nothing serious. Well to me its not. I'm going to have your baby. . ."

**A/N Please let me know you're thoughts. I really need to let everyone know that even if I don't reply to your review I do read everyone of them and they mean so much to me. Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love you guys. Next chapter Edward and Alice come home and face the family. Shits gonna fly for sure.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N First I want to thank my very awesome friend OoJasper'sAngeloO for her beta work on this chapter. I love you girl. Alright, everyone seems to be hating on Carlisle and Esme as well as Edward and Alice. Now we are going to hear from Carlisle and maybe after this chapter you won't be hating him as much. We're also going to hear from Jasper and find out exactly how Edward and Alice was able to take the Major out of commission. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I do own Catherine though.**

**Carlisle's POV**

To say that I was shocked by what I saw in the basement would be an understatement. It was horrible having to see my son, Jasper, like that. Then to make it worse, I had to find out that two others in our family was responsible for his condition.

I was finding it hard to believe what I was being told by not only Jasper, but Emmett and Rose. They were telling me that my son had been emotionally and mentally abused by my other son and daughter.

Although Jasper always seemed to be in the background, I still cared about him. As far as Esme and I are concerned, he is our son just as much as Edward and Emmett are. He has a problem with controlling his blood lust and we have had to move because of a slip up, but the last time was over twenty years ago.

Still we love him and have always tried to treat him the same as we treated the others. He rarely spoke to us and at times I had seen such sadness and pain in his eyes. I hated seeing it and always tried to talk to him and get him to see himself the way I saw him.

He is a good man, who has a harder time than the rest of the family because of his upbringing, so to speak. He is probably the strongest vampire I know, not because he can fight and win, but because he has chosen to turn his back on the killing of humans. I respect and love him and I truly wish I could take his pain away. Yet I still believed Edward and Alice when they said that he would hurt someone if we did or went certain places.

I must admit that I didn't understand how Jasper could ignore his mate like he did, but after what I witnessed down in the basement and Catherine telling me how she and Jasper met, I now know beyond any doubts that Alice is not Jasper's mate. She couldn't be.

When I allowed Catherine to go down into the basement, I was frightened for her. Jasper was wild and feral, but when she called his name and he stopped and looked at her, there was no denying that they are indeed mates. He calmed down and she was able to convince him to allow me to come down and help reattach his limbs.

I took the blood that Rose had brought down and was about to ask Catherine to leave. I was stunned as she took the blood from me and helped Jasper to drink some of it. He was too weak to talk yet, but his eyes spoke volumes. He would never hurt her, he had only love shining in his eyes for her.

I asked her if she would share how she and Jasper had met. I had to ask her twice as the first time she had been watching Jasper's face and apparently didn't hear me. I was more than surprised when I found out that Jasper had taken care of her open wound that was bleeding and yet he never even attempted to drink from her.

It hurt to think that Edward and Alice had lied to me all of these years about Jasper's control. I was beginning to see that he is much stronger than even I have given him credit for. He's probably the strongest of us all. I still couldn't seem to believe that he had been tormented for years and found it even harder to believe as I had no clue why they would do that.

I watched closely as Catherine gave Jasper, who it turns out is her husband, the blood brought down. He never took his eyes off of her face and neither did she take hers off of his. I could feel the love flowing between them.

After he finished all of the blood, she very gently laid his head in her lap. Even as I was reattaching his arms, which is very painful, he was purring for her, his mate. I realized the truth at that point, at least as far as who Jasper's mate really was.

Only mates can purr and its almost never done in front of others. Its a very private thing between mates, the one purring basically saying, "I'm content and at peace." It always calms the one hearing it. Most of the time its either done after a round of lovemaking and sometimes its done to try to calm a mate down if they're upset.

By doing this Jasper was basically letting his mate know he's content, she is back with him and he was trying to keep her calm. She has been crying since I first met her. They are both concerned only with the other and no one else matters at this moment. I have a feeling that I will be doing it for Esme, she's already upset, but when the truth comes out, all of it, its going to hurt her deeply.

After attaching Jasper's limbs back. I went to get him some more blood. It was going to be several hours before he would be able to move his limbs fully. I was going to bring the blood and then leave them alone. Bella had opened her home to them so that he could get cleaned up and dressed. She's always good about doing things to help others.

I knew that we needed to get Nessie somewhere she would be safe and not be a witness to this mess that seems to have been partly caused by her father. I called Jacob and asked him if he would come and stay with his imprint. He would need to keep her upstairs. Hopefully he would have her put her headphones on and then he could listen and understand what's going on.

After that, I would have him take Nessie to the reservation to stay there until either Bella came for her or until she called. She didn't need to be around for the confrontation with her father and aunt. She is innocent in all of this. Although she did call Jasper a monster and tell him that he was evil and that she would stay away from him, she had heard her father talking about Jasper in that manner and just repeated what she had heard, not realizing that it would hurt her uncle Jasper.

There was of course another reason for his presence in the house before the meeting. We needed to make sure Alice was blind to what is going on. I don't want either her or Edward finding out that we know about what they did to him, until we can confront them face to face.

Normally I would insist that they be here to face their accusers, but after seeing Jasper with his wife Catherine, I knew that at least some of what Alice insisted was the truth, actually wasn't.

If they did this to try to force Jasper to marry Alice, then I truly feared for their safety. I have a feeling that is exactly why they did it. Alice has been actively planning her wedding to Jasper for the last month now.

I also feared for Emmett and Rose's safety. Catherine is human which breaks the first law of vampires, never expose what we are to humans. Of course we had done that with Bella as well, but Alice was able to convince Aro that she would indeed be turned. Now we had to worry about Catherine.

The second rule, there is no mercy for the accused. Its an automatic death sentence. Never try to separate or interfere with a mated pair. It means instant death to do so.

I'm having a really hard time believing that they did this knowingly. Then again, they might not have known about Catherine. Jasper did a very good job at keeping her a secret. If what Rose, Bella and Catherine has told me so far, I can understand why he would want to keep her away. No telling how cruel they could be towards her, if they have been as cruel to Jasper as they have tried to make me believe.

Once I had all of the information from everyone, I would have to decide the fate of my family. I would give Edward and Alice the benefit of doubt until I had all of the facts. One thing was settled and that of course was that Catherine was Jasper's mate and wife. She would be treated as part of the family now regardless of what Alice wanted, especially now.

I have been a doctor for a very long time and have taken care of many humans. I can diagnose almost any health issue just by smell alone. Catherine was looking pale, even more so for her since she did have a tan. I could smell the hormones in her blood. The ones that a woman's body releases when she becomes pregnant.

The only difference is that she smells just like Bella did when she was pregnant with Nessie. I can even tell that the baby is half vampire. I of course have no clue if she knows, or if Jasper knows, since neither have said anything, I'll keep it to myself for now.

I must admit though I am worried for her. I remember what Bella went through. Of course we didn't know about her needing to drink blood for the baby and there were complications at the end that had nothing to do with the baby being part vampire. There is another problem.

Catherine is very tiny. Smaller than even Alice is. Of course Jasper isn't as tall as the rest of the males in our family, but still, I'm worried about her being able to carry the baby as long as she needs to because of her size.

I'll let them know if she'll let me examine her before Edward and Alice get here. I think that I might have Edward pick up even more blood than he was going to. That will mean a trip to a second and possibly third hospital, but I want a chance for Esme and I to get to know our new daughter-in-law, therefore Edward and Alice needed to stay away just a little longer. I have a feeling that whatever happens, someone will be hurt. I just wish this was just a nightmare I was having. The worst part of all; I had failed as a father. I failed to protect or at least try to understand what was going on with Jasper. I had a lot to try to make up for.

**Jasper's POV**

When Alice had called and told me that I was needed to help protect Nessie, I was surprised. I asked her to explain why I was needed when there were more than enough vampires and wolves to protect her.

She told me that everyone went hunting except for her and Nessie. Even Jacob had gone with the guys for some male bonding. I was also told that they were too far away to make it back in time to stop the vampires from attacking.

I couldn't leave them to try to defend themselves when they were clearly outnumbered. She had seen at least four. This was Nessie and there was no way I could stay away while she was in danger, I had to go.

I told Cath what was going on and she agreed that no matter what has happened that I needed to help her. I hated leaving as I knew that Cath hasn't been feeling well, but I had no choice.

When I got to the cottage of course the only ones there was Edward and Alice. I asked them what was going on and they told me that I needed to stop runnin' and man up. I needed to take my rightful place as Alice's husband and mate. Their words not mine.

I was not in the mood for their fuckin' shit. I was worried about Cath. She had been kind of pale and I know that she has been feelin' nausea off and on. This bullshit was just pissin' me the fuck off and they were about to find out just what I'm capable of when angry.

I told them both to go and fuck themselves. Then they tried to tell me that if I didn't marry Alice that I would be kicked out of the family. I laughed at that one and told them that I doubt that Carlisle would allow them to kick me out, but it didn't matter if he did or not. I had my own family now.

I also told them that I wasn't the same man that they were used to belittling and torturing. I wasn't goin' to stand around and let them use me for their sick, twisted pleasure. Then I asked Edward what his wife would think about what he was trying to do. I was informed, very loudly, that I had no right to say Bella's name. I was a horrible scarred monster and she was pure.

I turned to walk out and was told by Alice that if I walked out the door that I would wish I hadn't. I turned and had to laugh. The thought of Edward tryin' to take me on was beyond stupid. When I turned back around to leave, I heard Alice say, "Now!"

The next thing I knew I was on the floor unable to move. A vampire that I had never seen came inside the cottage. I was then told by Edward that he could paralyze vampires without having to touch them.

Edward picked me up and fuckin' threw me down to the basement. Once down there I was informed that I would be stayin' there until I came to my senses and agreed to marry Alice.

Alice asked her friend if it would be possible for her to have sex with me while in this state. He said he wasn't sure but it didn't seem likely as everything was frozen. She was actually going to try, but for once Edward did something right and asked her if she really wanted to resort to rape to get me in her bed?

After a minute or two Edward came over and ripped off both arms and then my legs. He told me I would get them back once I settled down and agreed to marry Alice. The pain was bad, but when I realized that I couldn't get back to Cath, I felt rage. They had taken me and would keep me from getting back to her. The last thing I remember is the red haze of pure rage come over me I needed my wife, my mate and they were keepin' me from her.

The next thing I remember is hearing her beautiful voice callin' my name. At first I thought I was goin' crazy, but it turns out is was her. I felt the rage leave and the need to hold her became intense. Of course I couldn't, but she came and gave me blood and then held me.

She was so scared for me and felt relief at the same time. I had no problem with Carlisle helpin' me. I could feel his confusion and the pain he was feelin' for me. Rose had told him what was goin' on and he was still havin' a hard time acceptin' it as the truth. He was hopin' they had a good explanation for what they had done, if indeed they were guilty. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure that they were.

Once Carlisle was done he left us alone. I needed more blood, which he had left several bags. Carlisle did carry me up the stairs and into the living room and put me on the couch. He left then and Cath brought me more blood.

Once I could finally move my arms and legs I used them to wrap around Cath. We spent at least an hour just holdin' each other and kissin'. I could tell she wasn't feelin' well, she needed to eat.

She didn't want to leave me, even to go eat and I didn't want to leave her to hunt. So she agreed to fix some food for herself, if I went for a quick hunt. I did go and was lucky to find a huge bear and then some elk, all within a few minutes of leavin'.

Once I got back we both took a shower together. Again I knew she wasn't feelin' well so we just cleaned each other up and then got into Nessie's bed. Neither one of us wanted Edward's stink anywhere near us. It was bad enough that we or at least I could smell him all over this cottage.

She fell asleep in my arms and I loved holdin' her. I wished that she would share with me what was goin' on with her. I have gotten to know that when she's really quiet it means that she's not feelin' good. She never tells me when she's ill which she has been a couple of times since we met.

She would rather suffer in silence than to cause me to be upset. Although her not sayin' anythin' is upsettin' to me. She didn't sleep very long, but she at least got some rest. She was still lookin' pale, but it could be from all of the shit goin' on right now.

We went to the house and had a meetin' where Carlisle and Esme were told about everything that Edward and Alice had said or done to me. Not just this time, but how it has been for me for years. I even explained why I refused to try to stop them, I believed everything they told me and that I deserved what they said and did.

Cath had been in my lap, clingin' tightly to me. She had been cryin' and I hated that, but everything needed to come out. The only other thing I was sorry about was that Nessie would be deeply hurt.

For now, she was upstairs with Jacob listenin' to music. Bella had told us that she and Nessie were stayin' here. She couldn't stay at the cottage and at least until she talked with Edward, he wouldn't be stayin' with her.

Cath had to have a human moment and got up from my lap and then swayed, before passin' out. She was only out for a few seconds, but it fuckin' scared the shit out of me and I screamed for Carlisle even though he was in the same room.

When she looked at me and told me that she had planned on tellin' me the night I got the call and that she had forgotten with everything goin' on, but she was pregnant with my baby, I couldn't stop the growl from comin' out.

Those two had taken away a special moment that Cath had planned for us. She was waitin' for me to come back and then after making love she was goin' to tell me she was carryin' our child. One who had been created out of the love we have for each other.

It was at that moment that I knew beyond any doubt that I was goin' to make sure those two assholes paid for takin' away something that meant a lot to my wife. She should have been able to tell me privately, in our home, the way she wanted. Not here in front of people that were strangers to her, at least some of them. Yeah they would pay dearly. . .

**A/N Please let me know what you think. I have a feeling that both Edward and Alice are in for a rude awakening. I know that most of you want to see them die, but keep in mind that there is a daughter/niece involved so it may not be possible to kill them out right but that doesn't mean that they won't suffer. I'm thinking that they will show up in the next chapter. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, and added this story to their favorites and alerts. Love you guys.**


End file.
